


The King and I

by VisionaryDame



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Cute, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Mystery, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 86,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryDame/pseuds/VisionaryDame
Summary: Catherine Morikawa is a genuine and kind young girl born with the both the blood of a pirate and a well-known shinobi clan coursing through her veins. Like her father before her, she dreamed of setting sail to become a pirate just like him and to become the world's greatest shinobi-pirate the world had ever known. Five years after leaving her home island because of the haunting memories of her mother's sudden and mysterious death, Catherine is reunited with her childhood friend, Monkey D. Luffy, and his pirate crew, where she begins to unravel the mysteries of who committed the heinous crime and their reasons behind it.It is through this journey that she begins to realize that not everyone is who they claim to be.[LuffyOC; Occasional SanjiOC]





	1. Memories of an Old Friend

_"H-hey, Luffy. Can I...can I ask you something...?"_

 

_The soft voice of a young girl broke the near silence in the forest, and it was loud enough to catch the young boy's attention as he sat up in his spot. He used one hand to lean on casually and support himself while the other flew to the top of his head. The action prevented the seemingly large straw hat from falling off his head for the umpteenth time. It still felt a bit odd at times to have it on, but as the days and months went by, he started to grow more accustomed to it. Fortunately, only a light breeze brushed through the trees and shrubbery that belonged to Mount Corvo, so losing his hat to the wind was not an issue for him. At least, not now._

 

_However, his attention was on the young girl sitting right beside him, the one who had called his name mere seconds ago. While he sat in a casual manner on the forest floor, the girl sat with her knees pressed against her chest, hugging them close as if they were something precious to her. Her gaze appeared to be staring at the ground with a distant yet somber look glazing over them. On the outside, she seemed to be thinking deeply about something important, though it was difficult for Luffy to tell. After all, he was just a rubber boy, not a mind reader._

 

_"Hm?" The boy answered her, leaning forward a bit to get a better look at the girl's face. "What is it?"_

 

_The girl blinked, tightening her grip on her knees unconsciously, before slowly turning her head to look at him. Her violet eyes still appeared to be distant, and the few strands of her hair would have blended with the midnight blue sky if the sun was not setting around them._

 

_"U-um..." She stuttered, trying to find the right words to say only to grow silent once again. After a brief pause, she continued. "D-do you...do you still...wanna be a pirate someday...?"_

 

_The question baffled Luffy, and he made that known by furrowing his brows and tilting his head. What kind of question was that?_

 

_"Huh? Of course, I do!" He proclaimed, falling back onto the ground and pulling his hat over his eyes. "It's still my dream to become one! After all, I promised Shanks I'd return this hat when I became a great pirate!" He lifted his hat a bit and looked at her, grinning widely. "You remember, don't you? You were there when we made that promise!"_

 

_The girl went silent again, turning her head to look forward and stare at the trees settled before her. The breeze caused her low braid to sway in the wind, yet it did not seem to bother her in the slightest. It was evident by the expression she had - one of concern and possibly shame - that she was bothered by something. Despite being incapable of knowing how others felt half the time, Luffy seemed to know that something was bothering her, and it was not long before his smile instantly faded. Before he could speak, the girl fell back and laid on the grass beside him. Her hands folded on her stomach, and she stared up at the sky as it continued to shift from bright blue to a collage of orange, yellow, and hints of pink._

 

_"I do..." She answered him softly. "But..."_

 

_Luffy noticed her head turning away from him, and the action started to worry him as his frown grew._

 

_"But what?" He pressed, placing his hat on his chest while keeping his gaze on her._

 

_She fiddled her thumbs briefly before she said, "Will you leave me behind...if I'm not good enough to become a pirate?"_

 

_The moment she spoke those words, Luffy immediately sat up in a fit of rage._

 

_"Who said you weren't good enough to be a pirate?!" He snapped, unknowingly causing her to flinch in surprise at his outburst. He looked around, puffing out his cheeks in anger. "Was it Ace? I'll kick his ass if he if did! Nobody hurts my best friend's feelings and gets away with it!"_

 

_"N-no! Of course, he didn't say that!" The girl quickly sat up and took hold of his hand before he ran off. Her gaze faltered a bit as she muttered, "Besides, I'm pretty sure Sophia would beat you to the punch if he did something like that..." After a moment, and once Luffy calmed down a bit, she sighed and looked back at him. "I mean...what if I was never cut out to be a pirate in the first place?"_

 

_Luffy turned to look at her, confusion returning to his face._

 

_"What do you mean?"_

 

_"Just look at me!" The girl suddenly exclaimed. Luffy, however, did not flinch or react; he merely continued to look at her. "I've always been seen as the sweet little girl who could do no harm to everyone in Windmill Village, the little girl that was far too kind to be around pirates like Red-Haired Shanks." She looked down at her hands in shame, opening and closing them as if to relieve the anxiety that had begun to grow within her. "I can barely hold a stick to defend myself against a couple of animals without my legs shaking like a leaf." Her frown had grown before she buried her face in her hands. Luffy could tell that she was on the verge of tears at that point. "I'm so pathetic that any dreams I have of becoming a pirate might as well be a joke."_

 

_Luffy felt his grip on his hat tighten in anger, and his gaze narrowed as he continued to look at her. The words she spoke greatly upset him. How could she think of those things about herself? He knew her better than anyone, and he knew those things were untrue. However, instead of lashing out and reprimanding her for it, his grip loosened, and he looked down at his straw hat blankly. He continued to stare at it for the longest time before he found the words to speak, though the words he chose came as a bit of a surprise to the girl._

 

_"Shut up."_

 

_The command nearly threw the girl off, and she could not help but look at him with a shocked look._

 

_"W...wha?" She asked, still trying to comprehend what was just said. It was very unlike him to tell her something like that; in fact, it was more than likely the first time he ever spoke to her in such a manner. He was normally very friendly and jovial when in her presence, always dragging her along in search of their next adventure. Today, however, it was as obvious as the scar on his cheek that he was not happy with what she had said._

 

_It did not take long for the boy to turn his attention to her again, positioning himself so that he was kneeling next to her. He stared at her with a serious look in his eyes as if he was trying to intimidate her. However, it seemed to be far from it as he suddenly placed his straw hat atop her head. The action caused her to jump and gasp in surprise, yet she said nothing in protest. It seemed to fit her a little too big, he realized, as it was quick to shield her eyes from view. The girl remained frozen, unsure of how to react to such an action after being told to shut up by her best friend, while a faint shade of pink began to rise into her cheeks. It did not take long before the rubber boy lifted the hat slightly, enough for her to see his face once again. His expression remained serious; evidently, he was still upset by what she had said._

 

_"Don't you_ ever _say anything like that again," he warned her sternly. "Do you understand?" Typically, if someone were to speak to her in that manner, she would have shrunk away or flinched nervously. It meant that she was about to be punished or, at the very least, reprimanded for a mistake she made. However, when Luffy said it, the girl still felt calm and at ease. She could tell that he was not angry at her in particular but rather at the words she expressed. After a moment, he went on, "You're not pathetic, and neither are your dreams. Just because you can't do something now doesn't mean you'll never be able to do it at all." His eyes narrowed a bit. "Don't let other people's thoughts about you determine who you are. Because you know who you are and what you're capable of." He, then, grinned that familiar childish grin of his. "You've always dreamed of becoming a pirate, after all. You can't give up on your dream now if you haven't even tried to pursue it."_

 

_The girl's eyes widened slightly, surprised by his words. For someone so young, he sure spoke like an adult sometimes. It was...weird._

 

_"L-Luffy..." She muttered. "I-I..."_

 

_"Besides," he went on with a chuckle, "you'll have to become a pirate one way or another because there's no way I'm gonna leave you behind when I set sail!"_

 

_Shock crossed her features as she stared at him, her lips parted in a similar manner._

 

_"Y-you would...you would still let me go with you? Even if I wasn't strong enough to fight on my own?" She questioned nervously._

 

_Luffy laughed before throwing his arms around her, embracing her in a tight hug._

 

_"Of course!" He replied jovially, oblivious to the growing blush that had risen on the girl's cheek. His actions nearly knocked the straw hat off her head, though she was quick to place her hand on it. "After all, you're my best friend! And there's no way the future King of the Pirates could leave someone like you behind!"_

 

_It was hard to deny the growing emotions welling up in the young girl, and it did not take long for the tears to start rolling down her cheeks. She wanted to keep them back, to push them away and appear strong, but she found it challenging. To know that her best friend, one of the few people she had left in the world at that point, had so much faith in her despite what life was currently throwing at them was the most comforting thought to have in mind. The depressing thoughts and questions still lingered in the back of her mind, but they seemed like a distant memory the longer she looked back at his words. She wanted to believe in what he said, and reminding herself of Luffy's words started to help a lot._

 

_After a moment, she found herself lifting her arms to wrap around her beloved friend, embracing him softly at first before tightening her grip. She buried her face into his shoulder, cautious of the straw hat still sitting on her head, and began to sob quietly. Luffy noticed this and blinked, confused by what she doing and why she started to cry. Before he could speak, the girl began to speak again._

 

_"I-if that's what you believe..." She started to say in between her sobs, "t-then that's what I believe, too!" She, then, pulled back and wiped the tears from her face before looking at him once more, a more determined look taking over. "I-I swear...no matter how long it takes, I_ will _become strong enough to be a pirate worthy of sailing the seas!" She sniffed and grinned. "I-I promise that I'll be there for you and see you become King of the Pirates some day, no matter how many times we get separated or how long it takes for us to reunite! We'll have the best crew and the greatest adventures together! A-and I'll be strong enough to stand at your side and fight with you until you reach your goal, even if it means..." She hesitated, but she was quick to cast it aside. "Even if it means...giving up my dream and my life just to do it!"_

 

_Luffy began to laugh at that. It was not in the manner that implied he was making fun of her, but rather he was thrilled to hear her speak such bold words. He would have accepted nothing less from the girl he called his beloved friend. With his grin still plain as day, he leaned forward and placed his forehead against hers, raising his pinky in between them. The action caused the girl to blush even more, but she said nothing as she glanced at his hand. It did not take long for her to realize what it meant, and she smiled once more before raising her pinky and linking it with his._

 

_"It's a promise, then!"_

 

 

Dark eyes scanned the seemingly endless horizon of the ocean as Monkey D. Luffy sat atop the figurehead of the Going Merry, a happy and excited grin plastered on his face. The sky was clear of almost all clouds, and the sun, centered in the sky and signifying that it was some time past noon, was left wide open to glaze over everything in its path. A light breeze brushed passed the captain, causing him to unconsciously place a hand atop his favorite straw hat to avoid losing it for the umpteenth time, and it kept the temperature from being unbearable. Fortunately, it was not as hot or humid as it had been during the Straw Hat's travels in Alabasta, where the heat from the desert was enough to exhaust even the strongest of men if they trekked the sands for too long. Even if Luffy did not mind the increase in temperature, it was still nice to enjoy the refreshing breeze and scent of the sea.

 

The events of Alabasta were still fresh in Straw Hat's mind as if he were still living through every moment and not sailing with his crew in search of an island so they could resupply. It was only after taking a look at the ship itself as well as the slowly fading friendship mark on his arm that the memories came back to him. The memories of him and his crew taking down Baroque Works and saving Alabasta rushed back into his head, reminding him that, someday, the Straw Hat Pirates would return to meet the friends they had encountered along the way. When that day would come to fruition was still unclear to them, but Luffy had hoped it would be when he had achieved his dream of becoming King of the Pirates. He made a promise to Vivi, and it was a promise he intended to keep.

 

Suddenly, as he looked back on those memories, a flood of different ones washed over him. The reminder of his promise to Vivi seemed to bring him back to his childhood days, back when he still called Dawn Island his home. Much like his memories of Alabasta, the memories of his time in Windmill Village returned to him, reminding him of something crucial: a promise he had made to a very dear friend, a friend he came to realize he had not seen in quite some time.

 

"Hmm..." Luffy hummed at that realization, turning his gaze toward the sky in deep thought. "I wonder if she's still out there." The words seemed to slip out of him casually rather than him thinking it to himself; a common trait of Straw Hat Luffy that everyone was used to by now. Moments later, he started to grin once more as he chuckled. "What am I saying? Of course, she is! I know her better than anyone!" He, then, looked back out at sea. "There's no doubt that she's out there somewhere, sailing through the Grand Line just like I am." He paused for a moment, going through the memories of his time with her, his dear friend before his eyes became downcast. "I wonder if she's started her own pirate crew, though..."

 

"Hey, Luffy!" The familiar voice of Usopp called to him as said sniper ran up the stairs, approaching the figurehead where his captain resided. After taking a brief moment to catch his breath, Usopp stood up straight and said, "I figured you'd be here! Sanji just finished making lunch for everyone." He laughed. "I'm honestly surprised you weren't the first one there at the table demanding to be served first, so I opted to come looking for you."

 

Usopp waited for a response from Luffy, expecting the ever-so-exuberant captain to leap off his favorite seat and jump across the ship to get his "fair share" of Sanji's excellent cooking before the others did. He expected the captain to snap his head at him, his eyes filled with the joy of knowing that he was going to eat. Usopp anticipated those things and more to happen when he arrived to retrieve him. However, much to the sniper's astonishment, nothing of the sort happened. Luffy continued to sit there, staring out at sea with a seemingly blank look in his eyes. It was hard to tell from where Usopp stood, but it looked as if Luffy was deep in thought about something, which came as a surprise to the sniper. Luffy rarely ever thought deeply about anything before; H ell, the captain barely thought at all in most, if not all, situations. Seeing him in this state left Usopp speechless.

 

However, it was not long before Luffy finally responded, "Gimme a sec. I'm thinking."

 

"Huh?" Usopp could not help but utter in shock, still speechless that Luffy had reacted in a manner that was completely out of the norm for him. It worried him. "Are you alright, Luffy? I've never seen you act this way before."

 

"Hm?" Luffy turned his head to Usopp, almost turning his head a hundred and eighty degrees to do so, and blinked a few times. Noticing the slight concern on Usopp's face, the captain grinned. "Oh, don't worry! I was just thinking about an old friend that I haven't seen in a while!" He explained to Usopp honestly, looking back out to sea while keeping his usual grin.

 

Usopp blinked curiously at the response.

 

"An old friend? You mean Shanks?"

 

"Nope!" The captain shook his head instantly. "Someone else. She and I used to hang out all the time back at my home island, ever since we were really young."

 

"Ooh, I see!" Usopp replied with a smile, placing his hands on his hips as he did so. It took a moment for Luffy's words to register to him, but when they did, his jaw slacked in shock. "Wait just a minute there! Did you say ' _she_ '?!"

 

"Sure did," Luffy answered casually, seemingly unfazed by the shock in Usopp's tone. "She is a girl, after all."

 

Usopp was silent at the unintentionally sarcastic remark, unable to form a coherent sentence at first, but he shook his head and composed himself.

 

"I-I know that, but it just came as a surprise, that's all," he tried to clarify. Luffy turned his head to look at him, staring at him in silence, as the sniper went on. "A-anyway, why were you thinking about this friend of yours in the first place? Did something happen to her?"

 

Luffy looked at the sky in thought, his lips forming a pout.

 

"No, not that I can think of," he responded. "I just remembered a promise she and I made when were little kids." He began to smile as the memories came to him once more. "We promised that we would set sail, form a pirate crew, and sail the Grand Line together when we were older. She pledged to be there when I found the One Piece and become King of the Pirates." His gaze faltered a bit, yet his smile seemed to remain. "She promised to train and become strong enough to help me achieve that dream, enough to stand at my side till the end."

 

Usopp seemed to notice the slight change in Luffy's demeanor despite the smile that remained on the captain's face, yet he did not openly comment on it. He was unsure as to how he should point out the fact that Luffy was reminiscing about a friend in a manner that was extremely foreign for the captain. Instead, he chose against mentioning it as he said, "It sounds like you two were close if she made promises like that at a young age. It's not every day that little girls dream of being pirates, not to mention make promises that could one day cost their lives."

 

Luffy chuckled at that.

 

"She's been with me for as long as I could remember," he explained to him as Usopp approached the railing and leaned against it. "I don't think there's anything in the world that could change that. Not even facing death."

 

It went quiet between the two for a moment, a comfortable silence, before Usopp looked at Luffy.

 

"You must miss her a lot," he pointed out in a somber manner. "If food can't even pull you away from your train of thought, it must be awful!"

 

"Hmm, maybe," Luffy replied plainly, his smile fading. "I haven't seen her in a really long time, to be honest. I'd say as long as Ace and Sophie, but I haven't seen them in three years. She's been gone for..." He thought for a moment, "...five years now?"

 

"Five years? Really?" Usopp was surprised by the answer while Luffy continued to remain unfazed by the words. Luffy had been separated from this girl longer than he had been from his own brother and sister, Ace and Sophia. How strange...and rather upsetting. "What, did she leave the island without you or something?"

 

"Yup." The response was so casual as if the reminder that his friend left him behind despite their promise had no effect on him.

 

"But why, though? I thought you guys had a promise to keep?"

 

"Dunno," Luffy said with a small shrug. Soon after, his head seemed to hang a bit. Usopp noticed that it was not out of sorrow, but rather out of contemplation. "She left without ever saying goodbye, so I never got the chance to ask her about it."

 

Usopp crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

 

"Doesn't sound like a good friend, if you ask me," he told his captain truthfully. The remark caused Luffy to look at him in a way that showed he was visibly upset by what Usopp said. He did not appreciate the comment, and he was making that known very quickly. Upon noticing this, Usopp quickly said, "I-I mean, I'm sure she's a nice girl and all, but," He composed himself, "isn't it a bit odd that she would just up and leave without even saying goodbye to her best friend?" Luffy's intense look shifted instantly back to his usual demeanor as he looked out to sea again. He seemed content with the explanation. "I mean, best friends are supposed to stick together, so it's just weird that she would do that so suddenly."

 

Luffy did not waste his time thinking about it as he answered, "I'm sure she had her reasons why, and I'm sure she didn't mean to do it on purpose." Usopp glanced at him, noting the grin that had returned to his face. "Regardless of why she did it, I know one thing's for sure. If she's out there after all this time, then we're bound to meet again. I can feel it." His grin grew. "And when we do, she's gonna keep the promise we made and join our crew. No matter what happens."

 

Usopp saw the response as no surprise. In fact, the moment he even mentioned her was what lead Usopp to believe that, at some point, Luffy would make sure that this girl would join his crew. Once Luffy had that ingrained in his head, there was no changing his mind. He was as stubborn as a mule when it came to that stuff, as noted with some of the other crew members. In the end, one way or another, it would end up in his favor. That was how it seemed to turn out thus far, the exception being the recently recruited Nico Robin.

 

However, Usopp could not help but wonder if this girl was going to be different from the other crew mates. After all, she did leave Luffy behind for reasons unknown, and that was already a red flag in his book. Who was to say that something happened between them that Luffy did not realize? It would not come as a surprise if the dark-haired captain did something that jeopardized what they had. Then again, this was Luffy. He may have been the strongest member of the Straw Hat Pirates, but Usopp knew well enough to think that his captain would never do anything to hurt a friend in any way. It may as well be considered an unforgivable crime in Luffy's mind. That said, it only begged a particular question: if Luffy did not do anything to drive away this girl in the first place, then what exactly happened that caused her to leave without saying goodbye to her best friend?

 

After a moment, the sniper let out a huff. Whatever the case may have been, Luffy was determined to have her join the crew, whether she wanted to or not.

 

"Well, if that's what your plan is," he spoke after a brief silence before smiling, "then I'm all for it. It's nice bringing more people on board, especially someone you believe in so wholeheartedly."

 

Hearing the response made Luffy chuckle before he leaped off the figurehead and onto the deck.

 

"I'm starving now," he mumbled as he rubbed his stomach as he began walking away. "Let's go eat!"

 

"Hey, wait for a second!" Usopp quickly stopped him, pushing himself away from the railing. "Before that happens, can I at least get her name? It'll be a little weird not knowing who she is if we find her."

 

Luffy stopped in his tracks and looked at him, blinking once before realization struck him.

 

"Oh, yeah," he answered sheepishly. "It would be weird not knowing her name, wouldn't it?" He looked out to sea again, placing a hand on his hat once more and grinning like a child. "Her name is..."


	2. Reminiscence

"Catherine! Dinner is ready, dear! Come on inside!"

 

Violet eyes blinked curiously as the sixteen-year-old teenager turned her attention to the building she called home. It was a brief opportunity for her to catch her breath, especially after vigorously training for a lot longer than she was used to doing on a regular day, and relax. Despite how hard she appeared to have worked to enhance her skills and grow stronger, she knew better than to walk into her current place of living while heaving like a dog in the desert. After all, when the people that resided in the house worried tirelessly about her and her well-being almost daily, it was rather difficult to get away with things that may bring up one too many questions.

 

As she stood there and relaxed for a little longer, the girl absentmindedly double checked to make sure her hair – blue as the midnight sky and reaching to the middle of her back – was still secured in her braid while blowing away a few strands that had gotten loose during her training. Her fair-skinned hand grazed over the locks delicately as if she were carrying a fragile artifact before allowing it to return to its original spot. While she was not too worried about it coming loose, since she regularly wore down, it was a habit she seemed to pick up over the years. It was not a big deal in her mind; she merely found it interesting that such a habit had been obtained, especially someone who often times did not mind the way she looked.

 

The moment her braid escaped her hand, she could not help but smile and sigh contently. The life of the young Catherine was certainly not an arduous one, but rather a life she had grown content with through the passage of time, especially with what she had been given.

 

She had a place to call home, people to look out for her like family, and friends that she could spend time with daily and keep herself occupied. The life she had on Sila Island was a rather peaceful one, so much so that it was quite a surprise to learn about any disturbances. Ever since the day she arrived on the island years ago, maybe even long before then, it was considered to be a place of neutral ground, where people of different backgrounds, faiths, and beliefs came together for numerous reasons. Whether it was just a quick stop before making their way or staying a while to relax and enjoy the time away from the sea. Because of it, the island was almost constantly bustling with life, which kept things interesting for Catherine and the people that lived there. The shops that had popped up around town were filled with exotic new foods and trinkets, with new arrivals coming in at least every month or so. The docks were always welcoming newcomers – both pirates and marines alike – from all over the Grand Line, and the festivities were the some of the most memorable events Catherine had ever witnessed. It may not have been a popular location on the Grand Line per say, but it was hard to deny that it certainly felt like one.

 

As she stood there basking in the sunlight, Catherine's gaze suddenly moved to the sky, staring at the vast ocean of bright blue that had been dotted with a few clouds. Judging from the position of the sun, it was sometime in the afternoon. That was the only indication she had that said she had completed training for the day. That meant she had the rest of her day to do as she pleased, whether it was spending the day relaxing or taking a stroll through town to see if any new faces had arrived. The look in her eyes, however, showed that the time of day was the least of her concern. Instead of showing relief, they seemed somber; it was as if something was starting to bother her, and it was becoming evident on the outside.

 

_Have five years really passed already?_ She thought to herself as she began to frown. In her mind, she found herself reliving a time she had not seen in far too long, a time where freedom was, quite literally, in the palm of her hand. The rules of the world seemed nonexistent in her mind, and adventures were had almost every day. While the environment around her remained the same as italways had, it did not deter her from exploring and discovering new things that she would have never known about before. Her dreams were so clear and present in her mind that she could almost grasp it, though, at the time, she was still far too young to consider her dreams anything but that. Nevertheless, she was never deterred from that, and the seemingly carefree lifestyle only added to the fond memories she had created.

 

She was, of course, referring to the memories she had created on her home island, the place where she was born and raised. The reality that five years had passed since she was able to see anyone or anything from there made her feel homesick.

 

"Catherine? You alright?" A voice called to her again, grabbing her attention immediately and breaking her chain of thought.

 

Violet looked toward the house to spot a burly man of around forty years standing at the door with his massive arms folded over his chest. He towered over Catherine's five foot five frame by almost a whole foot. His skin was tanned as if he had been working in the sun all his life, and it was evident from the scars marking his arms and chest that he had been through a lot in his life. His hair, messy yet seemingly well maintained, was dark in color, though the roots had long since started graying with time. His eyes were as black as coal, always appearing to have a menacing scowl no matter what he was feeling. They could stare down anyone, regardless of their size or rank, with a piercing gaze and send a shiver down the spine of even the toughest of men. His outfit was rather simple in design: a plain white t-shirt and jeans with steel-toed boots, which was the only thing that seemed to stand out other than his stare.

 

Despite the hulking figure of the man towering over her, Catherine merely smiled sweetly as she approached him. She had spent the last five years with him, so being fearful of a man she considered her guardian was a bit silly.

 

"Yes, Monroe," she answered his question. "I was just taking a quick break and relaxing before heading inside." Her smile grew in a reassuring manner. "I know Mallorie worries about me a lot, especially when I enter the house panting like I had just run a marathon, so I thought I would take some extra time to enjoy the weather."

 

Monroe's expression remained unchanged, yet Catherine could easily see the hint of concern in his eyes as he looked down at her.

 

"That's only 'cause ya got a tendency to overwork yerself more often than not," he explained. "She's got every right to be worried 'bout ya."

 

If any other teenager were to hear their parent or guardian speaking to them in the way Monroe talked to Catherine, there was no doubt that person would start to whine and groan about how they were just fine. They would try to act tough and make their parent believe that they knew what they were doing. In a way, they would try to prove themselves to be an adult in a rather childish manner. Catherine, while still a teenager herself, felt no need to resort to acting in such a manner. After all, Monroe had an excellent point behind his words as much as she hated to admit.

 

"I greatly appreciate the concern, Monroe," she told him with a gentle smile, "but I'm fine. I've become much more self-aware of that by now. I only train until I can feel myself growing closer to the point." She shrugged. "I mean, it's certainly a start in the right direction."

 

"Just 'cause yer more aware 'o that stuff doesn't mean it's good for ya," he pointed out, placing his hands on his hips as he did so. Catherine had a feeling he would say that, yet she said nothing. There was nothing to deny, after all. "Ya gotta rest often, or else yer gonna regret it later on." He rolled his shoulders, relieving any sort of tension that may have built up. "Trust me. I would know."

 

Catherine sighed at that, yet her smile remained present on her face.

 

"If it makes you and Mallorie feel better, then I'll do what I can," she reassured him, patting his shoulder lightly to assist in comforting him.

 

Monroe still kept his piercing stare on her, but judging from the silence, it gave away that he was taking her word for it. The response left Catherine pleased.

 

"Catherine! Monroe!" The same feminine voice from before called out to them, grabbing their attention instantly. "The food is going to get cold if you two stay out there any longer!"

 

"Ah!" Catherine exclaimed, a light dust of pink flushing her cheeks, as she looked past Monroe. "We'll be right there, Mallorie!" She looked back up at him and grinned cheekily. "We should be going. We wouldn't want her to waste any of that food. After all," she began to move past him, "I heard she spent all night preparing it!" Before she could take another step toward the house, Monroe suddenly placed a large hand on Catherine's shoulder, causing her to stop and look at him again. She noticed the hint of concern in his eyes becoming more visible, greatly contradicting the menacing look. Her brows furrowed with concern, tilted her head slightly to one side, and worried asked, "Is something bothering you, Monroe?"

 

"How are ya feelin'?" He immediately responded with a question of his own, surprising Catherine briefly. When no response came, his eyes shifted. "I'm askin' 'cause, when I came to get ya, you were lookin' up at the sky in a weird way. Like somethin' was botherin' ya or somethin' like that." His grip tightened a bit, and his eyes narrowed. It was out of genuine concern rather than anger or annoyance. "It'll bother me if somethin's buggin' ya, so I just wanna be sure yer okay."

 

Hearing him say those words caused Catherine to smile as a blush crept onto her cheeks. She felt appreciative of the fact that Monroe felt so concerned for her well-being, reminding her of the fact that he was genuinely kind at heart despite his outward appearance. It was one of the many reasons why she had grown to respect him as greatly as she did. It was also a reminder to her that there were people out there who, despite what they looked like on the outside, could be an entirely different person on the inside. They could come off as someone who was cruel and menacing on the outside, but they could have the biggest heart in the world on the inside. To put it simply, and as Mallorie enjoyed putting it, it was that mentality that proved the point that Monroe, despite his broadish figure, was more like a teddy bear than anything else.

 

"Don't worry, Monroe," Cather assured him, placing a hand against his. She did not realize that her gaze was faltering a bit. "I was just...I was just looking back on some precious memories of the past."

 

Monroe raised a brow as he turned to face her, releasing her shoulder along the way.

 

"Precious memories?" He asked curiously.

 

"From the days before I met you and Mallorie," she went on to explain, looking back at him with a small smile. "I was looking back on the days I spent living freely, back when I had no worries other than keeping myself alive around dangerous animals." She could tell Monroe rolled his eyes, still unable to believe that a young girl had gone through things that a little should never endure. " Doing so just made me feel a bit homesick, especially after realizing that it's been five years since I had been there." Her smile appeared to grow a bit, and her cheeks suddenly began to burn a bright red. "I couldn't help but wonder how everyone is doing, especially... _him_."

 

"Him?"

 

"My...my best friend, of course."

 

Monroe grunted, earning a confused look from Catherine, before he immediately asked, "Ya mean that Monkey D. Luffy fellow that's been causin' trouble fer the Marines lately?"

 

Catherine, despite his words about her dear friend, could not hide the sudden growing shade of crimson on her cheeks as she glanced away, nibbling on her lower lip just a bit. The response came as no surprise for her, yet even after knowing what he would say, she still found herself oddly surprised. Monroe knew her well enough to understand who she was referring to without her having to mention anything about him. Being around him as long as she had seemed to give him that advantage, she noted, though it did make things easier on her part and avoid any long winded explanations.

 

After a moment, Catherine nodded, responding to Monroe's assumption in silence. It caused him to grunt again.

 

"I still find it hard to believe that you, a girl as sweet as the apple-blossoms, formed a friendship with a strange kid like him," he commented, earning a look from Catherine. "He's a helluva lot 'o trouble fer his own good, 'specially after all that he's done."

 

Catherine's gaze faltered to the floor a bit as she explained, "W-well, considering that we grew up and spent so much time together, it's rather difficult to say he isn't my friend just because he's a pirate." She started scratching her cheek with an index finger bashfully. "Just because he lives a life that many people disagree with doesn't mean he's a bad person."

 

"Hmph," Monroe huffed, yet he said nothing more on the matter.

 

"Besides," Catherine could not help but continue, smiling warmly as her eyes became distant, "I made a promise to him many years ago that I would help him achieve his dream of becoming King of the Pirates. I swore that I become strong enough to protect him, to stand by his side until the very end." Her expression turned somber, yet her smile remained evident on her lips. "Whatever that end may be."

 

Monroe stared at her for another moment, noting the expression she had on, before heaving a small sigh.

 

Seeing just how serious she was about her friendship with "Straw Hat" Luffy left him speechless. As much as he would have liked to say something about the boy, he knew too far too well about how adamant Catherine was about him. Without an ounce of hesitation, she would be quick to stand by his side and defend his name to the bitter end. To his surprise, Catherine was never stubborn or rude when people made negative comments about Luffy; he was considered a criminal, after all, and most criminals were looked down upon by almost everyone. She defended him diligently, and rather than use force or anger to convince others of what she knew, she tried to show the people that questioned his motives the other side of the coin. After all, she knew him better than anyone else, and it was a side of him she had always known. It was never her intention to convince them that Luffy was a good guy, - even if, in her own eyes, he was – but rather to help people see him in a manner that they never considered, a light they had never seen him in before. In her mind, Luffy was a prime example of an honest and genuinely kind person who was overshadowed by the so-called "evil" that was the pirate way of life.

 

After looking at Catherine for another moment, Monroe placed his hand atop her head and ruffled her hair a bit, which earned him a look from the blue haired maiden. Sure, the idea was rather silly and borderline insane to consider, and Monroe was quick to note and accept that fact. Why would anyone in their right mind try to defend a pirate like Luffy? After everything that he caused with the Marines thus far, it would be considered a treasonous thought to have. Catherine, however, did not seem to mind. Whether it was because she was his friend and she greatly cared about him or if it was because she had a better understanding of Luffy's position than Monroe did was beyond his knowledge.

 

After all, in some ways, the two were not so different from one another, so it was a bit easier for him to understand why Catherine wished to defend Luffy's name as adamantly as she had.

 

"C'mon, Catherine," he finally spoke as he turned away from her, removing his hand from her head, and began walking toward the house. "Before ya start gettin' all morbid on me...and before Mallorie has a fit again, let's go inside and eat."

 

Catherine watched him leave for a moment before giggling. However, before she followed him inside, her smile fell a bit, and her gaze returned to the sky. The somber look she had moments ago returned as a thought crossed her mind: how was she supposed to keep her promise to Luffy if they had been separated for all these years? Five years was a considerable length of time to be separated from one another, and yet she still found herself holding onto those vows as if they were the last piece she had of him, the final piece she had of the life they once spent together so many years ago. Then again, since she had left without even telling him where she was going or why she was leaving, she was unsure if meeting with him face to face was the best. She wondered if those promises still had any meaning to them after what she had done to him. How was he supposed to feel when his best friend, someone he genuinely cared about, up and left him without a word or even saying goodbye?

 

It was that question that caused her to sigh before she walked into the house, fearing that the answer would not come as soon as she would have liked it.


	3. A Familiar Face

"Food, food, food, food~!!" Luffy cheered excitedly as he – quite literally – jumped into his seat, positioning himself so that he was sitting cross-legged right before slamming his hands on the table. "Sanji, where's the food?!" He whined loudly at his well-renowned cook Sanji, drooling as the scent of the meat wafted up to his nose. "Ugh, I'm gonna starve to death if I don't eat something soon!"

 

"Will you keep it down and sit still, Luffy?" Sanji shot a glare to the dark-haired captain, standing by the stove and tending to the soup for lunch. "I've still got another few minutes before the soup is finished, so be patient, will you?"

 

A pout formed on Luffy's face as his chin fell against the table, groaning as his stomach began to growl. Usopp, who had taken a seat next to the captain, could not help but snicker at the sight. As saddening as it may have seemed at first glance, it was difficult not to laugh at Luffy's over-dramatic responses, especially when it came to food. After all, they all had breakfast that morning, and it was hard to forget the sound of Sanji drop kicking the straw hat captain into a wall after catching him attempting to steal food before everyone was awake... _again_. Unfortunately, some habits never seem to die, especially not for Monkey D. Luffy.

 

One by one, the other crew mates filed in one after the other. Zoro had casually taken a seat next to the captain as well, while Chopper seated himself next to Usopp. Robin decided to take a seat at the opposite end of the table, leaving a few extra seats for the remaining crew members. The only exception was Nami, whose reason for not being present were currently unknown.

 

Before long, Usopp noticed Luffy's expression switch in an instant, seeing the captain's eyes widen ever so slightly with interest while keeping his chin on the table. The sniper followed his gaze and found himself looking at the young woman standing by Sanji. Her white hair, which reached down to her back, was picked up in a high ponytail, and an apron shielded her dress to keep it from staining it with the spices. Without a doubt, it was Camille, the crew's explosive's technician, assisting Sanji in preparing the meal, a common practice and pastime for when she was helping the cook in the kitchen.

 

From the looks of it, she appeared to be preparing something that may have piqued Luffy's interest. However, it was difficult for Usopp to see what it could have been from where he was sitting, though it was not long before the white haired maiden picked up what she was working on and turned around. Red-violet eyes stared down in delight at the round tray of what Usopp presumed was food, which explained why Luffy was staring intently in her direction.

 

After a moment, Usopp looked back at the captain, catching sight of the devilish look on his face. Chopper was also able to catch sight of this, and it was not long before a look of concern crossed over the reindeer's face.

 

"Hey, Luffy," Chopper tried to get his attention, noticing the look as well, but to no avail. "Are you alright?"

 

"I don't like that face he's wearing," Usopp commented in a low tone, though it was loud enough for Chopper to hear. "It looks like he's up to something, and that's not a good thing. Especially with him."

 

"You might wanna take another look, Usopp," came the voice of Zoro as he kept his attention on Camille, resting his chin rested on his hand. His face appeared straight and cool, yet it was evident by the slight curling of his lips that he was desperately trying to hold back his laughter.

 

Curiously, Usopp and Chopper did just that and looked back at Camille, only to find the familiar arms of Luffy creepily stretching their way to the plate in her pale hands. Not a surprise that Luffy would become desperate enough to try and steal it while no one was looking. Then again, whether they knew or not seemed to be the least of his concerns, and his growling stomach was proof of that. It did not take long for Camille to notice what was happening as she curiously moved the tray slightly to catch sight of it. She watched in silence for a moment and, rather than reacting negatively as anyone else would have, smiled warmly and giggled. It was sweet and pleasant sound to hear, and it was one that immediately grabbed Sanji's attention as he looked at her with delight. Before he could swoon over the sweet sound of Camille's laughter, he instantly caught sight of what Luffy was up to, and his demeanor changed in a snap.

 

"DAMN IT, LUFFY!" He snapped, slamming his foot against the rubber man's arms and preventing them from moving any further up. The sound made almost everyone in the room jump in surprise, the exception being Zoro and Robin, while Luffy tugged against Sanji's foot. "I told you to be patient while I finish making the soup, not steal food from Camille!"

 

"Gah, I'm sorry! I-I wasn't trying to-" Luffy apologized as he continued to try to pull away.

 

"You know," Zoro suddenly spoke up, smirking in an almost mischievous manner, "something about how he was traveling up Camille's body gave me a different idea of what he was planning."

 

"W-wait, what?!" Both Luffy and Camille exclaimed in unison. It was clear as day that Zoro only made that comment it for the sake of a good laugh and meant nothing by it. Sanji, however, did not seem to catch on. Even though those words came from his rival, an angry look still crossed over his features as he glared at the captain.

 

" _You bastard_ ," he hissed moments before quickly wrapping an arm around Camille's shoulder and pulling her close. The action led her to move the tray out of the way while simultaneously causing her pale cheeks to turn bright crimson at the close contact with the cook. "You were trying to put your hands up Camille's dress, weren't you?!"

 

"S-Sanji, you and I both know Luffy would never do that!" Camille tried to reason with him as she looked up while Luffy continued to try to pull his arms free. "He's far too innocent to consider it. Zoro's just trying to push your buttons." Zoro shrugged while Camille glanced at the tray of food in her hand. "Besides, I was just making this plate of vegetables for everyone so that they had something to snack on while they waited for the soup to finish."

 

In an instant, Sanji was back to fawning over her, staring down at her like he had just won the lottery and claimed his prize, while she smiled at him once more.

 

"Oh, you're just too sweet, my little dove~!" He swooned. "How thoughtful and considerate of you to do something like that!"

 

Camille giggled again, a failed attempt at keeping her cheeks from growing darker in color.

 

"W-well, it was the least I could do to keep Luffy at bay for a little while." She, then, glanced toward the soup. "By the way, the soup is done." It took Sanji a moment to realize what she meant, but when he did, he looked at the soup and quickly went back to finishing it, allowing Luffy to be free. The rubber arms of the captain returned to him with a snap, and Luffy began pouting once more. Camille, noticing the look her captain gave, smiled and set the tray of food on the table. "If you want, you're still free to have some of this, Luffy," she told him.

 

"Hm?" Luffy perked up at her words, looking at the vegetables as if it was a gift from a god.

 

"I mean, it's just some celery, carrots, and other assorted vegetables," she pointed out before smiling again, "but like I said, I made it for you guys while you wait for the soup to – AH!" She was suddenly interrupted as Luffy's arms shot forward, grabbing the plate and bringing it closer to him. The action surprised her, causing her to jump back a bit, before looking in Luffy's direction along with the others – except for Sanji – with a look of surprise. Without hesitation, he downed the vegetables in one swig, almost swallowing everything whole without even chewing, before setting the plate down with a content sigh. "...finish..." Camille finished slowly, still dazed and surprised by what happened.

 

"You idiot! She just said that was for everyone here, not just you!" Zoro snapped at him, shooting a glare at the now confused captain along with Usopp.

 

"She did...?" Luffy muttered, looking between the swordsman and the sniper briefly before looking at Camille, who only smiled sheepishly. "Oh, I didn't hear that part..."

 

"Of course, you wouldn't! You were too busy trying to take it for yourself to hear it!" Usopp scolded him.

 

"Boys, boys, it's quite alright! No need to be upset at him!" Camille quickly chimed in, raising her hands in front of her. "It's not a big deal, honestly! I can always make another one!"

 

Robin smiled in Camille's direction.

 

"That's very kind of you, Miss Technician," she spoke, causing Camille to blush a bit. "I must admit that your patience in these situations is quite admirable."

 

Camille merely smiled and laughed sheepishly in response, her cheeks flushing more, as Sanji looked over his shoulder.

 

"I wouldn't worry about doing that, Camille," he informed her, earning Camille's attention. "The food is ready, so you can join the others while I get things set up."

 

"Hurray!" Luffy began to cheer once more as Camille nodded began removing her apron. "Time to eat!"

 

"Pipe down, will you, Luffy?" Everyone's gazes turned to the door as Nami entered the room, holding a small stack of papers while shooting a light glare at the giggling Luffy. "I could practically hear your voice from across the ship."

 

The moment Nami's voice was heard, the cook spun around with excitement, delighted to see the navigator arriving.

 

"Nami, my dear, you made it just in time~!" He swooned at the sight of her as she approached the table. "The soup is ready to be served."

 

Nami smiled at him as she inhaled the scent of his cooking.

 

"It smells wonderful as always, Sanji!" She commented. "Can't wait to try it!"

 

While Sanji continued to glorify Nami for her kind words, Zoro could not help but notice the papers she held in her hand.

 

"Hey, Nami," he spoke up, allowing curiosity to get the better of him, "what are those papers in your hand?"

 

"Hm?" She looked at him before looking at the stack. "Oh, these? They're wanted posters from the mail we received. There's a lot more in here than usual, and I thought it would be interesting to skim through them."

 

Zoro raised a brow at that.

 

"Since when were you so interested in that stuff?" He inquired.

 

"I'm not, really," she answered as she began skimming through the papers absentmindedly while taking her seat between Zoro and Robin. "I just wanted to see what kind of new faces we should expect to go up against while we're sailing the Grand Line." From the way she skimmed through them, either she was not paying much attention to them – a bit hypocritical on her part, Zoro noted – or none of them seemed to catch her eye. "You never know what you'll find around here," She looked at him and grinned while setting the ones she looked at to the side near Robin, "and you of all people should know that much!"

 

Zoro opened his mouth to say something but shut it moments later, opting to sip his drink instead. She did have a point, he begrudgingly admitted. The Grand Line was certainly a place where anything could happen.

 

While Nami briefly spoke to Zoro, Robin's gaze fell upon the stack of wanted posters that had been put before her haphazardly and skimmed over them, her gaze remaining blank and seemingly disinterested. For the most part, none of the names seemed to stick out to her, and her expression remained unchanged. No doubt it may have been the same for Nami, hence her reason for tossing it away so carelessly. Then again, she did not seem to be paying much attention, and Robin noted that there might have been a few here and there that may have been tossed away without the navigator even realizing it.

 

However, it was not long before the archeologist's eyes narrowed observantly, locking onto one of the posters that was almost buried under the growing pile. She could not see the image of the person in question, but she did catch sight of the name, which seemed to stand out just enough to pique her interest. Without anyone realizing, and without anyone noticing, she moved the few posters that blocked the one of interest before picking it up, bringing it closer to her so that she could get a better view.

 

The image appeared to be that of a young woman, at least age sixteen years of age, staring back with a look of confusion in her eyes. It was as if she was not expecting her picture to be taken so suddenly, and she was caught by surprise. She appeared to have hair as blue as a clear midnight sky kept back in a low braid, and her skin seemed fair. Located around her neck was a bandana; it appeared to be light purple in color, though the coloring of the poster made it difficult to tell. Her face was heart-shaped, and the look in her violet eyes gave off an innocent, yet compassionate vibe to Robin.

 

It was evident that the girl did not appear to be a threat by any means, and the sight of her would easily confuse a civilian as to what she could have done to earn such a bounty. Then again, her Captain's wanted poster did not make him seem like one either, so she could have been mistaken. However, how this girl obtained it was the least of Robin's concerns. Instead, her attention was briefly focused on the young lady's eyes, staring intently at them as if trying to find something of interest. After a moment, her gaze slowly trailed down to look at the name to see who exactly it was.

 

While she did not visibly express it, Robin was shocked to realize the name was one that she had not heard in a long time.

 

"Morikawa..." She muttered out loud. Even though it was more for herself than toward anyone else, she accidentally – or rather intentionally – caught the attention of her crew mates.

 

"Did you say something, Robin?" Camille was the first to speak up, leaning forward a bit and looking in her direction curiously.

 

The archeologist remained silent for a moment, still staring at the poster and taking the time to engrave both the name and face in her mind, before glancing up to others. They were all looking in her direction now, save for Luffy who was trying to consume the soup that had been placed in front of him as soon as possible only to burn his mouth.

 

"This wanted poster," Robin slowly began to speak, "is for someone that I wasn't expecting to see." She looked at the image again. "At least, someone I wasn't expecting to see in this lifetime."

 

"Hmm?" Luffy looked at her this time, sticking his injured tongue out in a futile attempt at soothing the pain. "What's that?"

 

Robin looked back at her captain, ignoring the pained look on his face, as she answered, "This person is a girl from the Morikawa Clan."

 

Her answer seemed to have a mixed response from the crew. Luffy's expression remained unchanged, still in pain from burning his mouth moments ago. Usopp placed a hand on his chin and began to think as if he was trying to recognize the name to no avail. Zoro and Sanji had a similar expression as the other; they each appeared to be deep in thought by that name, but they did not say anything. Nami and Camille, however, seemed to perk up with interest.

 

"I think I recognize that name from somewhere," Nami pointed out, setting down the rest of the posters as she glanced toward the ceiling.

 

"Me too," Camille agreed with the navigator. "I feel like I've read up about them somewhere, but I don't know for sure."

 

Chopper, utterly confused by what was going on, looked at Camille, who was seated next to him, before looking at Robin.

 

"Um, what's the Morikawa Clan?" He asked curiously.

 

Returning her gaze to the poster, Robin began to explain.

 

"The Morikawa Clan is well-renowned for being a family made up entirely of highly skilled individuals known as 'shinobi,'" she started. The crew kept their attention on her and listened carefully, while Luffy's gaze began trailing upward as if he was still thinking about the name. "From what is known about them these days, they are said to live a very strict and traditional lifestyle, following many traditional customs from thousands of years ago. One of which, while it has yet to be proven true, forbids anyone from leaving the islands unless it was a serious emergency." She paused for thought. "It's a widespread belief that they live somewhere within the Grand Line, though their exact location has never reached the public to confirm this."

 

"Huh, I wonder why," Usopp could not help but mutter out loud, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Robin looked at him.

 

"Well, the answer to that is simple," she went on to explain. "Rumors have spread about them forbidding outsiders from setting foot on their lands unless they were born with the blood of the clan. The islands in which they live on are considered 'sacred lands,' and they fear allowing outsiders into those lands will taint them and bring forth untold misfortune." Her eyes narrowed a bit as her gaze fell back to the poster. "It is even rumored that, if anyone tries to approach the islands or even pass by, they will be executed on sight without hesitation."

 

"My God..." Camille's head lowered in shock. "That's horrible."

 

"That's not all," Robin continued, earning Camille's attention once more. "While I can't confirm this for myself, it's also believed that they despise pirates much more than anyone else, choosing to give them a much more painful and gruesome death rather than ending it quickly for others." A brief, yet uncomfortable silence hung in the air as some of the members exchanged nervous looks. "I can only assume it's because of the widespread thoughts about pirates as a whole, and it's possible the clan believes pirates like us are less than human, or at the very least, the worst kind."

 

"Huh," Camille uttered as her gaze moved to Nami, who was deep in thought about everything Robin had said. She smiled. "That almost reminds me of Nami in a way." Upon hearing her name, the navigator blinked and looked at Camille. "I remember when we were at your home island you still had this assumption that all pirates were bad and evil, but that changed after we defeated Arlong and his crew."

 

Hearing those words brought a smile to Nami's face as she sat back.

 

"Yeah, I still think pirates are pretty scummy," she pointed out, "but I can agree that not all of them are as bad as some people claim." She gestured to the individuals in the room. "Look at us for example."

 

Before anyone else could speak, the sudden sound of Luffy slamming his hands on the table caused everyone except for Robin to jump in surprise. When they looked at him, they noticed that he was now standing with a look of sudden realization crossing his face.

 

"Wait a minute!" He exclaimed, looking at Robin with wide eyes. "That name...Morikawa...that sounds familiar!"

 

"Were you even listening to what she was talking about?" Nami snapped at him.

 

Luffy thought for a moment, his eyes shifting as if he did not want to answer, before muttering, "No..."

 

Nami sighed and shook her head.

 

"Honestly, why do we try to have these conversations if you're not even gonna pay attention?" She muttered to herself.

 

"Robin, can I see that poster quick?" He returned his attention to the archeologist. She nodded and handed the paper toward him. With a flick of his arm, Luffy stretched out his hand, grasped the paper, and pulled it back. He took a moment to look over the poster quickly, his eyes darting over the image and the name for only a moment before a gasp escaped him. "No way!" He exclaimed, a wide grin forming on his lips as his eyes began to light up with excitement. "It's her! It's really her! I don't believe it!" He suddenly started pouting as he observed the image a bit more carefully, tilting his head to one side. "She looks a little different in this picture..." Then, he grinned, "but I recognize that face anywhere! It's definitely her!"

 

Camille looked at him curiously.

 

"Luffy...do you know who that is?" She inquired. It did sound like a dumb question to ask, but she was curious if he knew her from stories or something else.

 

Luffy laughed giddily as he looked at her, turning the poster around and showing her the image.

 

"Sure do! She's my best friend, Catherine!" He told her, barely able to keep himself from standing still. The familiar name immediately caught their attention as Luffy continued, "She and I have been friends ever since we were little kids back home!"

 

"Wait, wait, hold on just a second!" Usopp quickly proclaimed before observing the image carefully. After a moment, his jaw slacked as he looked back at Luffy. "Y-you mean to tell me that the Catherine you mentioned to me before is the _same_ Catherine on this wanted poster?"

 

"Yup!" Luffy chirped, keeping his familiar grin plastered on his face.

 

"As in...the same one that belongs to the clan that Robin was just talking about? The clan that _really_ hates pirates like us?"

 

Hearing those words confused Luffy.

 

"Clan?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. "What clan?"

 

"If you were actually paying attention to Robin's explanation," Nami scolded him once again, "you would've heard that little detail, you moron!"

 

Still confused and unfazed by the response, Luffy looked at Nami.

 

"I don't get it. What are you guys talking about?"

 

"Ugh!" Nami let out a frustrated huff. "Long story short, your friend belongs to a family known as the Morikawa Clan. And from what rumors have spread, they not the biggest fans of pirates, even going so far as to kill them if they so much as pass their islands."

 

Luffy blinked at those words, taking in the information briefly, before shaking his head.

 

"I don't think that's right," he explained casually. "Catherine loves pirates! In fact, she's always wanted to be one ever since we were young." He pouted. "She'd never want to be around whatever that is. She's always been around me no matter where we went, and she's always wanted to be a pirate!"

 

"Being around them doesn't exactly change the fact that she's associated with them in some way, Luffy," Zoro pointed out, though it was more to himself than to the captain.

 

Luffy began to grin moments later as he looked back at the poster.

 

"If this poster is floating around, then that means Catherine is somewhere on the Grand Line!" He came to a conclusion, seemingly changing the subject to something of interest. The other crew mates exchanged looks as Luffy went on. "If that's true, then it's already settled. When we find her, she's gonna join our crew!"

 

"What?!" Everyone, excluding Robin, exclaimed in unison.

 

Luffy looked at them with confusion.

 

"What's wrong?" He inquired.

 

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Luffy?" Chopper asked nervously. "After hearing that stuff about her family, I don't think it's a safe idea."

 

"What?" Luffy whined, placing his hands on the table. "Why not? She's not a bad person! Honest!"

 

"Yeah, but you haven't seen her in five years," Usopp pointed out. He may have been on board with the idea of having her join before, but hearing all that stuff about her family started to complicate things. "Who knows if her view on pirates could have changed?" He swallowed the lump in his throat. "A-and if that's the case, it's probably not for the best."

 

"For all we know, she may hate you now," Zoro stated blandly. "Maybe she found out where her clan lives, went back and changed her views."

 

A stern look suddenly formed on Luffy's face as he looked at Zoro.

 

" _No way_ ," he spoke, his voice suddenly serious. "Catherine would _never_ hate me for being a pirate. I already told you she's always wanted to be a pirate and go out to sea just like I did." Zoro blinked at those words, yet he chose to keep his mouth shut. Luffy looked at the poster again. "We made a promise years ago that we were gonna find the One Piece together. She vowed to be by my side when I became the Pirate King, and I know for a fact that she never, _ever_ , goes back on a promise." Moments later, he looked to the crew and smiled with determination. "I know she hasn't forgotten about that, and I know she could never hate me for what I've become. And when we find her, I'll show you just how happy she'll be to come along with us!"

 

The crew exchanged looks between one another, their expressions varying from nervous and uncertain to blank and unchanging.

 

Seeing just how determined Luffy was made it clear that he had no intentions of changing his mind, a trait they realized was one that would never change. He wanted this girl – his childhood friend – to join his crew without an ounce of hesitation. Judging from the way he spoke about her, they knew a story about Catherine's family history was not going to change that, whether he was listening to them or off in his own world. Nevertheless, knowing about the clan and the fact that Catherine was related to them made it difficult to agree with Luffy's intentions easily. How were they supposed to know that she had not turned against him and betrayed Luffy in favor of following her family's old ways? For all they knew, this Catherine girl could have been lying to him the whole time they had known each other, and because of how simple-minded Luffy was, it would have gone straight over his head without him realizing it. It would have been a miracle if she agreed to join them if that happened to be the case. Then again, they were just children at the time. How could a child blatantly lie to the face of someone they considered their closest friend?

 

After a moment of silence, Camille suddenly stood up from her seat, keeping her head lowered as her bangs shielded her eyes a bit. Luffy and the others looked at her, confused by her actions before she began to speak.

 

"Luffy," she started slowly, "it...seems to me that this Catherine person means a lot to you. After all, you've known her longer than any of us." She hesitated. "The idea of knowing about her clan is a scary thought, especially when there's a chance that she may have started to believe in their ideals." She looked at Luffy, a determined look in her eyes and a smile on her lips. "But...but I'm willing to give her the benefit of the doubt and take your word that she's a good person at heart." Her smile grew. "After all, having new members is always a good thing, so why not add more to the family?"

 

Luffy grinned at her words, pleased to hear that Camille was on board. Moments later, a trembling Usopp got to his feet followed by Chopper, who had to stand on the chair to gain some height.

 

"C-Camille is right!" Usopp proclaimed, avoiding the fact that his legs were still shaking in fear. "A-a-a bunch of rumors isn't gonna scare us away from bringing on a new crew mate! N-not in the slightest!"

 

"Yeah, that's right!" Chopper agreed, raising a hoof in the air.

 

"Well, I'm certainly not opposed to the idea of having another beautiful woman join us," Sanji grinned at the thought, earning a look from Zoro. "It'll make the journey that much more enjoyable!"

 

"Of course, that's the first thing your mind goes to," he pointed out, causing Sanji to shoot him a glare.

 

"You got something to say, moss head?!" He growled. It did not take long for the two to start arguing as they normally did.

 

Nami stole a glance at Robin, curious as to what her thoughts were about having Catherine join the crew, and noticed a very faint smile on her lips. Evidently, Robin did not seem to mind having a new addition to the crew, even if some rumors were circling about her family that would have scared anyone else away. With that in mind, Nami sighed and looked at Luffy.

 

"Well, I think we're all in agreement at this point," she said, grabbing Luffy's attention, as she smiled. "Besides, I think we can take your word a lot more than the words of some rumors, anyway."

 

After chuckling, he suddenly sat back down.

 

"Now, let's finish eating!" He cheered before attempting to drink the soup once more. Unfortunately, the same result repeated as he ended up burning his mouth once again. "Ow, ow, ow! It's still too hot!" He exclaimed, waving his hand over his mouth in a failed attempt at cooling it down.

 

"THEN DON'T EAT IT WHILE IT'S HOT, YOU IDIOT!" Everyone excluding Camille and Robin, who merely watched in silence, scolded him in unison.


	4. Interrogation

_Luffy was a boy that was quickly fascinated by the most common things. From the sight of fish leaping out of the water to the bugs that climbed the barks of trees, there was nothing that could quell the young boy's curious nature. People of the peaceful village would usually brush it off as a child's fascination with the world around him, and they simply paid little mind to the things he discovered. The world was a mysterious place, after all, and it was the world he wanted to explore some day._

 

_However, there were certain things that people were not expecting him to be easily intrigued by. A flash of midnight blue entering the nearby forest was certainly not one of them._

 

_The young boy did not know what compelled him to chase after it that fateful morning – maybe he was expecting to find something so jaw-dropping and amazing that nothing would be able to compare in his lifetime – but he did it without much thought or concern for his safety. He ran down the dirt pathway and exited the village he called home, sprinting straight into the woods where he saw the flash of blue enter and disappear. It was unclear if anyone had started looking for him at that point, especially after he suddenly up and vanished without saying a word to anyone, but Luffy knew that he would be just fine on his own. He may have been a little kid, but he knew how to handle himself._

 

_...Kind of._

 

_Unfortunately, the boy's luck seemed to cut short the moment he set foot in the woods, as he found himself losing his way the longer he ran past the shrubbery and vines that were scattered around him. Much of the sunlight that had been shining brightly before was now blocked by the canopies high above him. It was almost as if nighttime had suddenly arrived on the island, yet there was still enough light breaking through for Luffy to see where he was going. Nevertheless, it did not change the fact that he was utterly lost and alone, unsure of which way he came from and which way was forward._

 

_The moment he came to this conclusion was the moment he slowed himself to walk and began to pout in annoyance, skimming over the area with a careful eye._

 

_"It's gotta be around here somewhere," he grumbled, crossing his arms and puffing out his cheeks. "I know I saw something run in here, but where did it go?"_

 

_Evidently, being lost in the woods was the least of Luffy's concern. His focus on finding the mysterious blue form had captured his interest, and he would not rest until he found it. Whether it took him all morning or the rest of his days, Luffy would continue his search._

 

_If only his ability to watch where he was going was as great as his determination to find something that may not exist..._

 

_Not long after asking himself that question, his foot suddenly caught itself on a nearby branch, causing the boy to trip and fall. He ended up rolling down a short hill before landing face first onto the dirt floor with a loud thud, knocking the wind out of him and leaving him stagnant and unmoving. Fortunately for him, without counting the headache he received, Luffy felt completely fine despite the fall, and it did not take long for him to make an attempt at moving once more. He had to keep going before he lost the flash of blue forever, and he would never forgive himself if he let that happen._

 

_Before he could stand, however, he heard the faint sound of a panicked gasp before footsteps sprinted toward him. Someone else was there with him, he realized, though his headache prevented him from looking up to see who it may have been._

 

_"H-hey! A-a-are you...are you alright?" A stuttering voice asked him as the boy positioned himself on his hands and knees. It was then that Luffy realized the voice belonged to a little girl, and she was currently in front of him. She sounded concerned for him and his well-being. "Y-you're not hurt, are you?"_

 

_Despite the throbbing pain in his head, Luffy felt compelled to see who it was that was speaking to him and slowly looked up at the girl. To his astonishment, surprised dark eyes met worried violet as the young girl looked at him with great concern. She appeared younger than him, at least by a year, and she was dressed in a manner he was not familiar with. It looked like a long robe with wide sleeves and a sash, something that was both odd and fascinating to Luffy. The robe was a light purple shade while the sash around her was a darker shade than that. She appeared a bit paler than Luffy, but she certainly did not appear sickly by any means. Her eyes, previously mentioned to be violet in color, remained locked onto him, though it was evident that she was not only concerned for his well-being but nervous as well. It may have been evident in the way she spoke, too, since she had been stuttering on her words. To top it all off, Luffy was much more surprised by the sight of her hair, which he noticed was kept in a low braid while her bangs were fashioned in a manner that allowed her to see. It was not the style that took him by surprise, however, but rather the shade of it._

 

_It was blue, the same color he saw entering the forest some time ago._

 

_The dark haired boy was awed by the sight of the mysterious girl and her strangely colored hair, and the longer he continued to stare, the more visibly uncomfortable she became._

 

_"W...w-what are you looking at?" She questioned, shrinking back ever so slightly._

 

_It did not take long for Luffy to suddenly move into a kneeling position and point at her, grinning as if he had just won the greatest contest of all._

 

_"So it was you!" He proclaimed excitedly, unaware of her visibly flinching by his sudden outburst._

 

_"H-huh?"_

 

_"You're the one I saw running into these woods!" He responded, barely able to contain the growing excitement as he began bouncing in his spot. "I knew it! I knew I would find that flash of blue!" Moments later, his bouncing ceased before his head tilted to one side in a curious manner. "I wasn't expecting to find a girl here, though." The girl shifted in her spot, a bright shade of pink dusting her cheeks before Luffy blinked and looked around. "Hey, wait. What are you doing out here by yourself anyway?"_

 

_The girl flinched again before looking away, fiddling her fingers nervously._

 

_"A-ah...W-well..." She was about to explain, but she was unable to find her words. As a result, her face began to turn darker in color. It was evident that she was very nervous about encountering the mysterious new boy, though Luffy appeared blissfully unaware. He did, however, notice her face changing color, and his eyes widened in awe._

 

_"Whoa...! You can change color, too!" He proclaimed excitedly. "That's so cool!"_

 

_Baffled by his words, the girl's eyes widened as she looked at him, her jaw hanging a bit in surprise._

 

_"W-what?"_

 

_Luffy pointed to her cheeks, even going so far as to poke one of them while grinning brightly._

 

_"Your face is changing color!" He said jovially. "How'd you do that? You gotta tell me!" The girl was unable to contain herself, and she found herself yelping and falling onto her bottom. She was flustered, unable to comprehend who the boy was and his inability to keep himself from stepping into someone's personal bubble. However, Luffy seemed to catch on fairly quickly that something was wrong as his smile had faded the moment the girl fell away from him. "Hm? Are you okay?" To her surprise, he sounded genuine when he asked that question, which only confused her even further._

 

_Attempting to compose herself, the girl quickly mirrored Luffy's kneeling position and remained stagnant, contemplating her next move. It was not long, however, before she suddenly placed her hands on the ground in front of her and bowed. Luffy, although confused by what she was doing, remained silent as he observed her, tilting his head to one side ever so slightly. After a brief moment of silence, she finally found her voice._

 

_"P-please forgive me for my awkwardness!" She exclaimed through her stuttering. Luffy blinked as she sat up once again, her gaze shifted in a timid manner. "I-I'm...I'm not used to interacting with other people, let alone people who have just appeared out of the blue like you have." She inhaled; it was evident that she was trying to keep herself composed. She, then, began scratching her cheek lightly with her index finger. "I tend to get nervous and shy when I meet new people...so...so I'm sorry if the way I've been acting is a bit strange."_

 

_She did not realize that she began to feel more relaxed being in the strange boy's presence until she looked back on what she had said. She was not expecting to get a single word out to him, and yet she had spoken several and formed complete sentences with only a few stutters. It was an achievement in and of itself, she noted, though she barely had time to react to that as Luffy began grinning and laughing. The girl looked at him, confused by the response._

 

_"You're weird..." He stated casually, making her jump in surprise as her cheeks burned red with embarrassment._

 

_"I-I...I'm..." She tried to form a sentence at first, but instead ending up sighing in defeat. "I'm sorry..."_

 

_"Shishishi! Don't be sorry!" Luffy was quick to answer. "I like weird people! They're really cool!" The girl continued to stare at him, both awed and baffled by his choice of words, and she nearly blanked out and missed him ask, "What's your name, anyway? I probably should've asked first, but I was so excited about finding you that I forgot!"_

 

_It took a brief moment for the words to register, but when they did, she hesitated, scratching her cheek with her finger once again. From the look on her face to her body language, it was plain as day to see that she was still very nervous. After all, a total stranger just fell from a cliff and landed face first in the dirt. What were the odds of that happening? Still, she did not want to be rude to him, and something about the boy made her feel at ease. She was unsure as to what it could have been, but the longer she remained in his presence, the more comfortable she felt being around him. It was like an intense aura drew her to him, and there was no possible way of escaping its gravitational pull._

 

_Despite that, she did not seem to mind being dragged in._

 

_With a flicker of determination in her eyes, she slowly looked back at the boy, who eagerly awaited her response._

 

_"M-my name..." She slowly began, swallowing the lump in her throat to quell her anxiousness. "My name is...Catherine. Catherine Morikawa."_

 

_"Hmm..." The boy hummed, pursing his lips in thought. "Catherine...is that it?" She nodded once before he began smiling again. "Nice to meet you! I'm Luffy! Monkey D. Luffy!"_

 

_Catherine blinked, watching him chuckle heartily after introducing himself, before she found herself smiling as well._

 

_"It's...it's nice to meet you, too, Luffy."_

 

 

 

A few days passed since the Straw Hats discovered Luffy's childhood friend Catherine Morikawa, days since they learned the lineage of her clan – at least, from what was currently known through word of mouth – and, in spite of that, unanimously agreed to have her join the crew. The idea of bringing someone that was related to a group of individuals that despised and even killed outsiders, pirates especially, still made some of the crew members feel a bit anxious.

 

Outside of Luffy, no one knew who Catherine Morikawa really was. To them, she was an enigma, a mystery in which getting the answers to was either a right or wrong decision. No one knew of her true intentions, if she was truly a good friend of Luffy's or if she was just using him for an unknown motive for the clan. For all they knew, she could have been secretly plotting behind the rubber man's back, something that would have resulted in betraying him before he even had the chance to realize what was happening.

 

However, as mentioned previously, Luffy was the only one who knew her well enough to claim otherwise. After all, he had known her ever since she was a child living on his island. According to him, Catherine was always there, and as far as the crew knew, she never spoke about the clan to him. It did why he did not know what they were talking about when they mentioned it to him. Was it possible that Catherine did not know who the clan was either? Did she have any idea as to what their customs were, what they believed in, what their way of life was like especially when it came to their distaste for outsiders?

 

Questions like that and more seemed to circulate within the crew, and it was those thoughts that seemed to give some peace of mind at the end of the day. Still, they could not be too careful; for all they knew, she could have gone back to where they lived and changed her ways in the course of five years. Nothing was impossible.

 

Nevertheless, the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates was still just as excited to see her again as he was when he made the astonishing discovering of her wanted poster. Since learning about it, he spent much of his time sitting on the Going Merry's figurehead – more than usual – and looking at her poster as if he were studying it and making sure he knew who he was looking for upon arrival at the next few islands. Five years did change people, sure, but Luffy was confident that who she was at heart would never change.

 

"Shishishi! I wonder what kind of trouble she got into to get this bounty, anyway," Luffy grinned as he looked at the bounty – an astonishing twenty-five million berries. "It's a pretty high bounty, so it must have been something really awesome! I'll definitely ask about it when we find her!" He chuckled again before staring at the poster for a brief moment. "Hm, I wonder when we'll _actually_ find her, though." He pouted and looked out to sea. "Hopefully sooner than later. She needs to join my crew so we can keep our promises!"

 

"Those promises must be really important if you keep bringing it up..." Luffy looked over his shoulder to find Zoro standing nearby, staring out at sea in a similar manner to what the captain was doing moments ago.

 

Luffy grinned.

 

"Of course!" He answered, unfazed by the fact that Zoro had heard what was talking about. "They're the most important thing to us just under finding the One Piece!"

 

After a moment, the swordsman looked at him, raising a curious brow.

 

"That reminds me. How exactly _did_ you two meet in the first place?" He asked. "If this is someone from a clan that despises pirates, I'm sure they would have kept you two apart if they knew about what you were planning to do."

 

Luffy began pouting again as he thought about the question.

 

"I think I was five years old when I first met her," he replied honestly, glancing toward the sky as a hand fell atop his straw hat. "I followed her into these woods that were nearby thinking she was mysterious creature lurking about." He blinked. "But it was just her hair color that caught me by surprise." He chuckled. "On the bright side, I made a new friend, so there's that!"

 

Zoro shook his head at that. Not a surprise that someone like Luffy would easily be confused by oddly colored hair as a child. Children did have an odd fascination with the world after all.

 

"So...you never asked her about her parents?" The swordsman pressed as he turned to his captain a bit. "Anything about her family at all?"

 

He did not want to interrogate his captain about this girl too much, but he was genuinely curious. A clan that despised pirates, as far as he knew, would have kept someone like Luffy, who dreamed of being a king to rule all pirates, away from Catherine. It was bad enough he was a pirate; sailing the seas to become King of the Pirates was a whole different story.

 

Luffy hummed.

 

"Never thought about them." He paused for a moment. "I think I remember seeing her dad at least once, though, but he must have gone away somewhere cause I never did seem." He brightened up. "And I remember her mom being around, too! She and Makino made really good food!" He suddenly gasped in realization. "Oh! And she had a big brother, too! He was so awesome! He knew how to cut down a tree in a single swipe! It was awesome!" Soon after, Luffy pouted as he tried to think of anyone else. "Other than that, she never mentioned anything about being in a clam."

 

It took a moment for Zoro to hear him, but when he did, he deadpanned as he glanced at the straw hat captain.

 

"It's 'clan,' Luffy," he corrected him. "Not 'clam.'"

 

"Hm? What was that?"

 

Zoro looked away and muttered, "Never mind." He paused. "You were saying she never mentioned her clan before?"

 

Luffy blinked at first before remembering where he left off.

 

"Oh, yeah! She never said anything about where she came from, and neither did the villagers," he went on to explain, completely missing the point in which he screwed up his wording despite Zoro pointing it out. "I just thought she was born and raised on my island for so long that I didn't assume anything outside of that."

 

Zoro's eyes narrowed in deep thought as he looked out to sea. He could not help but wonder if Catherine and her immediate family intentionally did not tell Luffy because they was ashamed to be related them, knowing who they were and the damage they caused to others. Did Catherine even know who they were, to begin with? She was still a child at the time, far too young to know anything about a family slaughtering innocent people just for sailing near their island.

 

Feeling the need to focus on something else, he returned his attention to Luffy again.

 

"All right, how about who she is as a person?" He suggested. "Since you know her better than any of us, maybe explaining who she is will help us trust her more."

 

Luffy took a brief moment to think – a rarity for someone like him – before he looked at Zoro.

 

"Well, I noticed she got sick a lot," he stated in a bland tone. He placed his hands on his cheeks and squished them a bit. "Her face would turn really red and burn up sometimes, and she would start acting really weird."

 

"Weird? In what way?"

 

"Like she would start talking funny and fumble on her words, and sometimes she couldn't even finish what she was saying," he explained with a chuckle. "It was pretty funny, actually!" He paused as he glanced away. "Though she has passed out a few times because of it, she would always wake up later and be fine."

 

Zoro stared at him for a moment, contemplating if he was really that dumb or he genuinely had no idea as to what that meant.

 

"Did she...normally get that way around you?" He asked out of the blue.

 

Luffy looked at him with confusion.

 

"Around me? Uh..." He paused for thought, scratching his chin. Then, realization seemed to hit him. "Yeah, actually! She would get like that when I said something and sometimes when I did something to her!" He grinned. "I don't remember all the things I said and did, but I know we hugged a lot! After all, best friends do that!"

 

Zoro blinked and sighed. He figured Luffy would be clueless about that. Catherine was not sick as often as Luffy had claimed, but rather...

 

"I don't think she was sick all the time, Luffy," he pointed out. "At least, when she was around you, she wasn't."

 

Luffy's eyes narrowed as he continued to look at the swordsman, puffing out one of his cheeks.

 

"How do you know?" The captain questioned. "You weren't there to see it, were you?"

 

"Obviously not, but the way you explained it, I don't think she could have been sick or else she would have kept her distance from you," he explained to the captain, who now appeared confused once again. "Besides, if she was sick all the time like you said, wouldn't you have gotten sick from being close to her, especially if you hugged her a lot?"

 

Luffy stared at Zoro for the longest time, as if registering his words and comprehending them in his mind. After what seemed like an eternity, the captain paled as a look of horror crossed over his face.

 

"Oh, no!" He shouted, throwing hands on top of his head. "Zoro, _I_ must have been the one that was sick! I must have given whatever I had to her because she only acted that way when _I_ was around her!"

 

"You moron, she wasn't sick!" Zoro scolded him. "She was probably just shy and timid or...something! I don't know!" He sighed frustratedly. "And if _you_ were sick, why would you even get close to her?"

 

At that point, Luffy grinned and chuckled, returning his hands to his lap.

 

"Like I said, because she's my best friend," he answered, "and I like her!"

 

Zoro let out a huff.

 

"Let's move on," he grumbled. After a second, he went on. "What about the people around her? You said the villagers never mentioned anything about her family, but how did they act around her in general?"

 

"People seemed to really like her," Luffy responded, "like her face just brings people to her for no reason at all!" He pouted. "It was kinda weird, now that I think about it, because they were total strangers to her, yet they had no problem talking to her like they knew her."

 

"So...she's charismatic?" Zoro suggested, earning a look from Luffy.

 

"Charis-what?"

 

" _Charismatic_ ," the swordsman repeated. "It's a trait some people have that makes them seem friendly and approachable to most people regardless if they've known them or not." A trait the captain seemed to have at the most inopportune times with the most unlikely of people.

 

"Ooh..." Luffy responded as he leaned back a bit. "Is that what it's called?" He paused before grinning and laughing. "I'm definitely not gonna remember that!"

 

"Wouldn't surprise me, that's for sure," Zoro muttered as Luffy looked at him again.

 

"There is one thing that I noticed about her, though, one that's always stood out to me since the day I met her," he spoke, his voice a bit more serious despite the smile on his face. Zoro listened as the captain went on. "She goes out of her way to help others and protect them in any way she can. She was loyal to the people she cared about most, and she strove to be strong enough to keep them safe from harm." He grinned proudly. "I mean, she was still just a kid, but she didn't mind doing hard work in the slightest if it meant helping someone in need." He looked out to the sea, a distant look in his eyes. "She's a great person, someone who was strong at heart and someone I've always wanted in this crew." His smile grew. "You guys are definitely gonna like her! I just know it!"

 

Zoro smiled at that, but before he could go on, the voice of Usopp grabbed their attention.

 

"There's an island up ahead, everyone!" Her called out to everyone. "We should be arriving soon, so get ready everyone!"

 

Upon hearing that, Luffy's gaze shot ahead and spotted the island in question. With a wide grin, he began cheering.

 

"Finally! We can get something to eat!" He proclaimed, throwing his hands in the air and laughing excitedly.

 

Zoro remained silent, choosing to smile in response to the news, and he kept his gaze forward. Luffy's words about Catherine resonated with him for a moment, keeping his attention occupied.

 

He hoped the captain was right about this girl. He hoped that, upon their first meeting, he and the others would like her as well as Luffy claimed. He hoped she was not anything like the clan; after all, it would be one hell of an awkward adventure bringing someone who hated pirates into their crew.


	5. Fear of the Unknown

"ACHOO!"

 

Catherine covered her mouth with her arm as she unexpectedly sneezed. While it was not considered loud or obnoxious by any means, she still found herself blushing in embarrassment over the sudden action. Monroe glanced down at her curiously, blinking in slight surprise, while Catherine smiled sheepishly.

 

The two had spent much of their morning in town, making their way to fetch some groceries for Mallorie. She had asked for their assistance after claiming she was not feeling well and wanted to rest before starting on dinner for that evening. Catherine was very quick to ask if it was okay for her to make dinner instead, but Mallorie insisted that she would be just fine.

 

"I'm just feeling a bit nauseous today, Catherine," Mallorie reassured her, blowing away the few curly blonde strands out of her face. "Taking a rest seems to be the best choice, so I'll be just fine."

 

Catherine frowned.

 

"Are you sure, Mallorie?" She pressed. "You really don't look too well. I certainly don't mind cooking for you."

 

Mallorie grinned brightly, her bright blue eyes lovingly staring at the young girl.

 

"Nonsense!" She retorted. "You've worked far too hard and too long. Spend the day in town for a bit and relax, hm?"

 

Despite wanting to protest even further, Catherine accepted the task that had been given to her with a simple nod. Not long after that, Monroe, who had overheard the conversation, decided to tag along on Catherine's shopping duties. According to him, he believed it would be nice to spend time together, especially on a day like that where there was barely any clouds in the sky. Then again, it was plain as day that doesn't may have been going to skip out on laundry duty once again, and Mallorie was very quick to point this out. Not only that, but it was evident by how quickly he walked out the door, though Catherine decided against bringing up that little detail to avoid further enraging Mallorie. The young girl certainly did not mind having some company for her shopping spree, even though it was at the expense of Monroe trying to get out of one of his chores once again. Fortunately, while Monroe was busy making his way into town, Mallorie had given Catherine a list of ingredients needed for the recipe, knowing too well that her lovely husband would certainly try to buy whatever he wanted without much thought or consideration as to what they actually needed.

 

"He's like a kid in a candy store," she once mentioned to Catherine years ago. "If there's something he sees that looks interesting or unique and he wants it, he'll try to buy it before even asking if we really needed it." Catherine recalled the pout on the woman's face. "He's such a handful, but I guess that's why I married that goof." Then, she grinned. "At least I have someone who knows how to clean up after themselves and listens to me when I tell them to do something."

 

For Mallorie, Catherine was truly a gift, especially when it came to keeping an eye on the handful she called a husband, Monroe.

 

"You catchin' a cold there, Catherine?" The large man asked, his brows furrowing with a sense of worry. "I had no idea ya had allergies."

 

"Huh? Oh! No, no, no! I'm okay!" Catherine quickly waved her hands in front of her. She, then, scratched the tip of her nose with her index finger bashfully. "S-something must have tickled my nose and made me sneeze. It's not that bad, honest!" Monroe raised a brow at that before smirking and chuckling. Catherine noticed and curiously asked, "What is it, Monroe?"

 

"Ya know," he began casually, "there's a rumor out there claimin' if ya sneeze out o' the blue like that, then it means someone's thinkin' 'bout ya." He paused and pursed his lips. "Or they're talkin' 'bout ya. Not sure which one it was..."

 

"W-what...? No way!" Catherine gasped, her cheeks changing into a darker pink as she looked away. "I-I don't think someone would talk about me. Not a chance!" She smiled sweetly. "I'm not anything special, really, so I don't see why anyone would talk about me."

 

"Now, ya know that ain't right, Catherine," Monroe stated sternly, earning a confused look from the young girl. He paused as he glanced upward. "Ya know, I can't help but wonder if it's that Straw Hat Luffy kid that's thinkin' 'bout ya. Sure would be great."

 

The mere mentioning of his name and the thought of him thinking about her caused Catherine's cheeks to darken into a scarlet red.

 

"L-Luffy? Thinking about...me? What?" She repeated, placing a hand against her burning cheek as her violet eyes shifted nervously. She took a moment to contemplate the thought before smiling again. "I-I mean, i-if he is thinking about me, then that means he hasn't forgotten about me after all this time." She folded her hands in front of her. "That's...that's good...I suppose."

 

"You...suppose?" Monroe looked down at her, confused by the way she phrased her enthusiasm. He was expecting her to be excited, overjoyed even, over the idea that her best friend did not forget her, especially after five long years of being apart. He presumed that she had wanted to see him again after all this time, and he assumed that believing such a rumor would push her into doing so. Hearing her say that, however, greatly concerned him. "That's not the response I was expectin' to hear from ya, kiddo. What gives?"

 

Catherine glanced at the nearby stores, looking over the merchandise briefly before her gaze faltered a bit. She was silent at first as if she was contemplating her words carefully, before she sighed.

 

"D-don't get me wrong," she clarified. "I'm very happy that Luffy still remembers me..." She pursed her lips. "...I mean, if he _is_ the one thinking about me, of course. It's just..." She sighed again and slumped her shoulders. "It's just that...I'm too scared to face him after so long of being away from him."

 

"Scared?" Monroe inquired. "Scared o' what?"

 

"Scared that I...I may have hurt him," she answered, her head hanging loosely in shame.

 

"In what way?"

 

"When I left the island five years ago, I...I didn't even say goodbye to him. I was...I was far too ashamed to do it. Too upset to even approach him or leave a note explaining everything." She closed her eyes. "I promised him that we would sail out together when he turned seventeen since he didn't want to wait another year for me to set sail after the promises we made to each other." A faint smile graced her lips. "He was a bit impatient about that, now that I think about it. He didn't want to wait any longer, so I agreed to go early." She paused as her smile fell, tensing up ever so slightly. "But instead of waiting for him like we wanted, I...I left early. I left early, and I didn't even leave a note saying goodbye or even why I left."

 

"Catherine..." Monroe mumbled sympathetically but said nothing more.

 

"To be honest, I consider it to be one of my biggest regrets," she went on after a moment, raising her head to look forward again. "After everything that we promised to do together, I ended up abandoning ship and leaving without him." Her frown grew. "How could I ever face him again after doing something like that? It's unthinkable. He should be upset about what I did. He should be angry with me. He should..." Her eyes closed, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. "He should never wish to see me again."

 

It was a rarity to see Catherine in such a depressing state of mind, a rarity to hear her saying such things without much thought. She was normally so happy and full of life that people would not even consider the idea that she may have been sad or upset about something. It felt strange to him. Never, or at least as far as he knew, since the day he met her had she ever been seen without a smile on her face. Maybe on the occasions when she had been overworked during training, but even then she somehow found a way to grin like a child despite her exhausted state. Looking at her now, knowing that what she had done was hurting her a lot more than he thought it would, made him feel sympathetic to her and how she was feeling.

 

However, something in the pit of his stomach made him wonder otherwise.

 

"He won't be, though," Monroe calmly stated as if the answer was right in front of him.

 

Catherine looked at him, a look of sorrow still evident in her eyes.

 

"What makes you say that, Monroe?" She inquired.

 

He shrugged and answered, "To be honest, I don't know what makes me say that. Just feels like a hunch." Catherine's gaze faltered a bit, though he was quick to notice as he glanced at her. "Listen, I may not approve o' the life he's chosen, but hearing you talk about him as fondly as ya do just makes me think otherwise about him."

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Ya told me a lot of things over the years, things that have made me question who he really is on numerous occasions." He smiled warmly. "But thinking that he'll be upset with you because of the decision you made years ago...? I can't come to grips with that. It just doesn't sound like him at all." He blinked as Catherine glanced at him. "Wouldn't ya think so?"

 

Catherine continued to look at him for another moment before her gaze faltered once more. He did have a point. She did remember finding it tough to upset Luffy, a boy who was always excited and cheerful no matter what kind of day it was. Even she had to agree with Monroe that believing Luffy would be upset with Catherine was a very unlikely possibility. After all, he considered her a very dear friend and vice versa. Not to mention it was Monkey D. Luffy. There was only so much a person could do to piss him off.

 

Her hand suddenly began to clench as her eyes narrowed slightly. Feelings of doubt began to wash over her as several questions came to mind. What if her actions were the straw that broke the camel's back? What if the decision she made to go on ahead genuinely upset him back then? She wondered if he considered a sign of betrayal against him, against their friendship as a whole. Leaving without notice or saying goodbye, seemingly abandoning everything they dreamed of, sure made it sound like such. It may have been difficult to upset someone like Luffy, but even Catherine found it hard to deny that, if she was in his shoes, she would have been deeply affected by the idea of her best friend up and leaving without a trace.

 

Upon that thought, she huffed.

 

"What if..." She found herself speaking out loud. Monroe blinked curiously. "What if...he's hurting deep down, but doesn't want to say?" She was met with silence – an expected response – and she continued. "Think about it, Monroe. I've always known him as the boy who always wore his heart on his sleeve. He was always honest, and he never took advantage of anyone or anything for the sake of furthering his agenda. But what if...he's hurting deep down and nobody knows it?"

 

Monroe continued to stare at her for the longest time before he looked forward, thinking about her words for a moment. After some time, he let out a small sigh.

 

"If he is, he sure is doin' a good job at keepin' it from everyone," he commented.

 

Catherine's shoulder's slumped again.

 

"If that's the case, then it's all my fault," she whined, placing her face into her hands. "If I hadn't been so stupid, then maybe he wouldn't have to be in pain! Oh, I'm such an idiot!"

 

"Ya don't even know if that's true, Catherine," Monroe pointed out. "Makin' assumptions 'bout things ya don't even know 'bout ain't good fer anyone." Catherine pouted, but she said nothing. Once again, he had a point. "I can't help but think he could never be angry or upset with ya, no matter how badly ya think ya hurt him." He looked up at the sky. "Somethin' tells me he'll understand if ya lay it all on the table for him. Tell him what was goin' through yer head at the time ya made the call. Like I said, he doesn't sound like someone who'll be mad at ya, especially if ya tell him the reason behind it."

 

Suddenly, despite straightening herself once more, Catherine's expressed immediately turned grim as she stared forward.

 

"But Monroe..." She slowly started. "How do explain to your best friend that you left without telling him...because you didn't want him to get involved with what you were trying to do?" She paused momentarily. "How do explain to him that you left because of something serious that happened, and you were afraid that he would end up getting hurt as a result or..." She hesitated at that before lowering her head. "How do you explain all of that to him?"

 

"The same way you just did it now?" Monroe immediately suggested, earning a surprised look from the young girl.

 

"Huh?"

 

"I understand that what yer doin' is considered as dangerous as hammerin' dynamite to some," he explained. "And I know the possible consequences of yer actions may result in yer death or the deaths of others around ya, hence why ya wanted to go 'bout this on yer own when the time was right." He glanced down at her. "However, if ya really care 'bout him, then he has a right to know about what yer doin'. If ya wanna see him again, then ya gotta accept the fact that he'll be findin' out the truth one way or another."

 

"I-I..." Catherine stuttered on her words, lowering her head in shame. "I-I don't..."

 

"C'mon, Catherine," he urged her with a light nudge. "There ain't nothin' wrong with tellin' him the truth 'bout why ya left so suddenly, what you've been trainin' all this time for." He smiled at her. "The blood of a shinobi may run through yer veins while he's got the blood of a pirate, but if there's one thing I've learned, it's that you two have somethin' in common with each other that's as obvious as a noonday sun."

 

Catherine curiously blinked as she looked up at him.

 

"What's that?"

 

As his smile grew, he placed a large hand on top of her head and ruffled it a bit more.

 

"Ya both have big hearts," he answered her as he returned his arm back to his normal position.

 

Surprised by his response, Catherine was unable to respond as her jaw slacked a bit. It took a bit to compose herself before she looked forward again, unconsciously placing a hand over her chest gently. She remained that way for a moment before smiling warmly.

 

For the third time that day, Monroe had a good point; she and Luffy were always good at heart ever since they were children. They were genuine and always cared about those they loved dearly before worrying about themselves. Whether it was a friend they just met moments ago or a family member they had known all their lives, it did not matter to them in the slightest. They were naturally born with hearts that were too good for the world and shined brighter than any treasure known to man. Catherine knew this from the start – at least, she could tell that Luffy was certainly someone with a good heart. Granted, his simple-minded and goofy exterior would have made anyone question if that was really the case or just for show. Many people no doubt believed he was either too stupid or too naive even to understand the concept in general. Catherine, however, knew better, as did many people of the village they lived in. He was simple-minded sometimes, sure but he was not stupid. He was naive, but he was not a cold, heartless monster. Monkey D. Luffy was a kind soul since the day she met him, and Catherine could not help but admire and even strive to be like him.

 

Maybe she had already gotten to that point by now...

 

With a gentle smile, Catherine looked at Monroe.

 

"Thank you," she said to him. "That...really means a lot to hear." Unbeknownst to her, Catherine was too preoccupied with her thoughts that she did not realize that Monroe had stopped walking beside her. Baffled, Catherine looked around curiously. "Monroe?" She called out. After a moment, she turned around, only to sigh and giggle when she caught sight of him picking up a watermelon from one of the nearby stands, observing it carefully. "Monroe!" She called out to him.

 

The large man glanced over at her; the manner in which he did it made him look like he had just been caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

 

"Hm?" He grunted a noise. "What is it?"

 

"Why are you picking up that watermelon," she questioned him as a giggle escaped her.

 

His gaze shifted from the watermelon, and then back to her.

 

"But take a good look at this, Catherine," he ushered her to come closer. "It ain't often you find a watermelon as ripe as this. And it's as a big as a whale."

 

She laughed in response, yet she remained in her spot.

 

"It's not _that_ big, Monroe," she pointed out.

 

He pursed his lips in an almost childish fashion.

 

"Maybe to you, it ain't," he grumbled before looking back at the watermelon in awe.

 

"Besides, we don't need that," Catherine pointed out, placing a casual hand on her hip.

 

"How do ya know that?" He questioned.

 

"Because Mallorie gave me a list of things to get for dinner," she explained, pulling the piece of paper out of her pocket, unfolding it, and showing it to him. "See?" Monroe's gaze kept shifting between the paper and Catherine. After minute or so, he grumbled and returned the melon to its original spot, bowed an apology to the shopkeeper, before returning to Catherine.

 

"If that melon ain't there the next time we come 'round," he warned her, "I'm puttin' the blame on Mallorie."

 

Catherine could not help but laugh at the sight.

 

"Don't worry," she grinned as they continued walking. "We can always come back for it another day. Maybe we'll find one that's even better than that one!"

 

"Hmph."


	6. Arrival on Sila Island

"Woohoo!" Luffy cheered as the ship docked on the brand new island, his gaze trailing over the crowds of people with a look of excitement and glee before leaping off the ship. "We're finally here!"

 

It had just turned noon by the time the Straw Hats arrived at the new island, and the excitement that was emanating from the bumbling straw hat captain could not be contained. Their supplies had run far too low to last – no thanks to Luffy sneaking in and successfully grabbing one too many "snacks" - and they had no other option but to stop at the next island Nami could find. Fortunately, it was smooth sailing, a rarity on the seas of the Grand Line, and they had arrived much sooner than they had initially anticipated. The realization of this fact caused Luffy to cheer, happy to learn that he was finally going to get something real food to eat once more. Not only that, but he was about to begin his search for his missing friend and soon-to-be crewmate Catherine.

 

Taking in the fact that they were going to have a new crewmate was an easy pill to swallow, especially for Luffy who was eager to reunite with her. Accepting the fact that Catherine was still part of a clan that despised pirates – and outsiders in general – was a bit of a tougher task. Granted, they were more than happy to bring someone else along for the journey, but the thoughts of her possibly double-crossing them were still nagging at them in the back of their minds. More specifically, in the minds of everyone except Luffy, Camille, and Chopper. Luffy, as expected, was dead set on the idea that Catherine was kind at heart; after all, she was his best friend, and he knew her better than anyone on board, so he had no reason to think otherwise. Camille and Chopper were willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, believing in Luffy's words and thoughts over this new person, and they were excited about having a new member to the crew. The more, the merrier, as they said.

 

Unfortunately, not everyone was so keen on the idea despite agreeing with their captain. Or at least, the idea still worried them despite unanimously agreeing.

 

"She certainly doesn't sound like a bad person from what Luffy told us," Usopp pointed out as he stared out at sea with a thoughtful look in his eyes, "but hearing about her family still kinda worries me. What if she really has changed over the years and Luffy doesn't realize it?" He nervously swallowed the lump in his throat. "W-what if she decides to kill us all when we find her? Or worse, when we have our backs turned??"

 

"It wouldn't come as a surprise," Zoro responded casually from his usual spot, his eyes remaining closed as if he was still napping. "If you originate from a clan with that kind of a background, it's hard to really trust them completely. Even after all that we've learned about her through Luffy."

 

"Still, I think it's too early to make the call just yet," Nami sighed, leaning against the railing and staring at the floorboards with a distant look in her eyes. "We have two different stories in our hands, and we have no idea which one is fact and which one isn't."

 

Sanji exhaled the cigarette smoke before looking to the others.

 

"As much as this whole situation worries me," he began to speak, "we probably have a better chance at believing whatever Luffy tells us about her."

 

Usopp looked at him incredulously.

 

"You sure you're not saying that because you just wanna bring another lady on board to drool over?" The sniper questioned.

 

Sanji glared at him.

 

"I don't _drool_ over them. I marvel at their beauty," he corrected, oblivious to the evident looks of disbelief on Zoro's and Nami's faces. "But that's not the point I'm making here." He took a drag of his cigarette. "The point is, if what Luffy says is the truth and he knows this Catherine as well as he claims, then we're better off believing whatever _he_ says about her rather than believe a bunch of rumors and stories that other people hear. He may be an idiot most of the time, but it seems like he knows what he's talking about when it comes to her."

 

"Mr. Cook does have a point," Robin agreed as she looked at her crew mates. "We only know so much about the Morikawa Clan from what's been passed down through word of mouth, and more often than not they can be easily disproven." Robin glanced in the direction where Luffy sat on the figurehead, completely oblivious to the conversation that was taking place. "Our captain, on the other hand, has encountered and even befriended an individual from said clan and considers her a dear friend. The chances of him having a better idea of who this girl really is and where her loyalties lie are considerably high, higher than proving any of the rumors that we know of to be true."

 

The others looked at each other and remained silent, unanimously agreeing that Robin had a very valid point. Still, the fact that everything that Luffy knew about her could have changed over the years was still a possibility.

 

"Hold it right there, Luffy!" The navigator quickly shouted to her captain, causing him to stop mid-step and turn his head around completely to look at her. "We're here to resupply the ship, not to goof off and cause trouble in town!" She scolded him.

 

Luffy pouted as he turned around completely while the other crewmates got off the ship.

 

"But Nami," the dark-haired captain whined, "I'm starving, and I gotta eat!"

 

"You wouldn't be starving if you didn't steal the food from the fridge, you dumbass!" Sanji snapped at him, holding back the urge to kick him in the head and instead walked past him.

 

Luffy seemed to ignore the comment as he grinned.

 

"Besides, I gotta look around and see if I can find any signs of Catherine!" He explained to Nami, who raised a brow at him, while he looked around with a hopeful look in his eyes. "I wanna make sure I don't miss a single spot when I search!"

 

"You've been jittery since Usopp caught sight of the island, Luffy," Chopper pointed out as he and Usopp approached him.

 

"I can't help it!" Luffy proclaimed jovially. "I can't hold back the excitement of seeing her again! After all this time, it'll be like when I reunited with Ace and Sophia in Alabasta!" His excitement briefly died down as he began to ponder out loud. "Except that I haven't seen _those_ two in three years while Catherine's been away for five..." After a moment, he grinned again. "But it's still the same thing!"

 

Nami sighed at the sight as she walked past them followed by Robin and Camille.

 

"That's fine, Luffy, but don't go getting into trouble with anyone while you're doing that," she said as they walked into town. "Just try to stay low, okay?"

 

Despite her words, they seemed to go on deaf ears as Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper all sprinted into town, leaving the three women behind in a cloud of dust.

 

The town itself was not as large as they had previously thought. It was fairly decent in size and extended out a pretty fair distance, only to be cut off by a plethora of forestry. The streets were paved with cobblestone, and there were very few weeds that broke through the cracks and sprouted. It was as if they were very well maintained and cleaned rather frequently – once a week, or even bi-weekly. The streets were not too crowded, but it came off to be somewhat busy and bustling with life in spite of that. The voices of the civilians filled the air with mindless chatter, and it made the town feel that much more welcoming to the trio. There were numerous different shops to choose from, from clothing and jewelry to different types of weaponry. Some of which even piqued Usopp's and Chopper's attention briefly, leaving them awed over the numerous options to choose from. As they continued walking, it was becoming increasingly harder to decide which one they wanted to check out first.

 

For Luffy, however, he already knew exactly what he wanted the moment he jumped ship and took off running.

 

" _Hungry_..." The captain groaned as he scanned over the different shops in search of anything that even remotely looked like food.

 

"Still dead set on finding that restaurant, huh," Usopp commented with a chuckle. "But you gotta admit, there's a whole lot to check out in this town." He paused for thought as he rubbed his chin. "What was the name of this island again? S...Si...Silo Island? No, Sila Island! That's it!"

 

Luffy groaned again.

 

"But Usopp, I gotta eat to keep my strength up," he whined. "Especially if we're gonna be looking for Catherine all day!"

 

Hearing her name grabbed Chopper's attention, causing him to turn his gaze up to his captain.

 

"Do you even know if Catherine will actually be here?" He asked curiously.

 

Luffy inhaled deeply as if he was about to say something crucial, before answering, "Nope!"

 

Chopper frowned at that.

 

"So how will we know where to look?" He went on to ask before glancing around again. "I mean, we only just arrived on this island. Maybe we should ask the locals here if they know anything about her?"

 

Usopp grinned and placed a hand on his chin.

 

"You know, it sure would be really convenient if we asked someone around here about her, and they said she was actually in town," he jokingly commented. "That'll make our job a whole lot easier!"

 

Chopper looked at Usopp while Luffy looked forward with a pout on his lips.

 

"Yeah, but we can't forget about what Robin said about her clan," he stated. "If it's true that they're not allowed to leave their island, maybe she went back there, and no one has been able to see her." He lowered his head. "I hope that's not the case. I really want her to join us..."

 

"But then how would you explain the bounty she has?" Usopp questioned as he looked down at Chopper. "Clearly, she must have done _something_ to warrant one, so maybe there's a chance that's she still sailing around the Grand Line." He looked up in thought, crossing his arms over his chest. "And besides, how will she know where to go if she's never been to the islands the clan lives on?"

 

Chopper was about to speak on that, but after some thought, he looked forward again.

 

"I guess you're right about that," he muttered as a distant look crossed over.

 

"But fear not my reindeer companion!" Usopp suddenly proclaimed, earning a look from Chopper once more. "The great Captain Usopp is considered to be the greatest tracker of all time! I've been able to locate thousands of people without fail!" He grinned confidently. "Tracking down Catherine will be a walk in the park! You'll see!"

 

Chopper became awed at the sound of Usopp's words.

 

"Really?! That's amazing!" He cheered.

 

Suddenly, Luffy perked up and began grinning like a mad man.

 

"RESTAURANT!" He immediately shouted, pointing to a sign indicating the location mentioned previously. Before the two could bring their captain down from his excitement, Luffy was already sprinting forward toward the aforementioned location. "TIME TO EAT!!" He proclaimed as he burst through the doors and found an empty table to sit at. He continued to grin childishly as he bounced in his seat, fork and knife already in hand, while Usopp and Chopper came running in after him.

 

"You idiot! Did you already forget what Nami told you?" Usopp quickly sat down and whispered to Luffy, who looked at the sniper curiously. "She wanted us to stay low and not make a scene, remember?"

 

Luffy stared at him for another moment before realization dawned on him.

 

"Oooh..." He answered casually before grinning and shrugging. "Oops! My bad!"

 

Instead of scolding his captain even further, Usopp merely let it slide. There were too many people in that restaurant as it was, and it did not seem like anyone was too surprised by the outburst. Whether they did not notice what happened or they did not seem to care was still a mystery, and it was one that Usopp decided against questioning. As long as Luffy did not do anything stupid, things would go smoothly.

 

It was not long before the trio had placed their orders, and it was not long after that that their dishes had arrived. It also came as no surprise that Luffy was already on his third plate by the time Usopp and Chopper had finished their first, a sight that they were more than used to witnessing practically every day. To think that someone so lanky and thin could eat ten times his own body mass was still rather astonishing to the two, though whether it was thanks to his Devil Fruit powers or because he just had an insane metabolism was unknown. Nevertheless, the plates continued to pile up higher and higher the longer the three remained there. The two had eventually lost count of how many plates Luffy had gone through, but they were already stuffed by the second plate and merely watching to see how long their captain would go before calling it quits.

 

As this was happening, Usopp could not help but notice how casual everyone seemed to be in the restaurant in spite of Luffy practically eating all of the food they had to offer. It was as if it was a normal occurrence to see pirates like them waltzing into their restaurant and cleaning the place out in one sitting. That alone gave the sniper the impression that this island was used to pirate visits, and they were very welcoming to them. It was enough to give a sense of relief to the great Captain Usopp. Knowing that pirate sanctuaries like that existed made him feel a little better.

 

...A little.

 

Meanwhile, as Usopp was glancing about the restaurant, Luffy was working on his next plate when his eyes suddenly made their way to the door. He did not know what prompted him to do so, though he did not seem to mind as he continued to stare outside as if he was waiting for someone to step inside. Oddly enough, instead of someone walking inside, he did catch sight of something – or rather, someone – in particular walk by the open door. At first, Luffy was going to brush it off as passerby walking past, making their way to an unknown destination. However, before he looked back down at his food, his eyes caught a glimpse of something, something so profoundly familiar he ended up nearly choking on his food.

 

From the corner of his eye, Monkey D. Luffy could have sworn on the straw hat sitting atop his head that he caught sight of familiar looking blue hair.

 

Chopper was the first to react to Luffy's sudden coughing fit, realizing that something was wrong with their captain.

 

"L-Luffy! Are you okay?" He quickly questioned, standing up in his seat with a nervous look. "I've never seen you choke on your food like that! Did you eat something bad?"

 

Luffy did not respond, though his coughing fit did cease moments after Chopper finished speaking. Usopp watched in bewilderment as Luffy's gaze returned to the door, noting to look of evident astonishment on the captain's face.

 

"Luffy, what's wrong?" The Sniper asked. "Did you see something?" Once again, the straw hat captain did not respond, which only of more worry into the two as they exchanged glances. However, instead of remaining seated, Luffy nearly leaped out of his seat and ran to the door, standing at the opening and looking out with the same look. "Luffy, what are you doing?" Usopp called out, trying to grab his attention. "Are you even listening to me? Hey!"

 

As expected, Luffy did not answer once again. Instead, he moved one of his hands to his face, as if shielding his eyes from the sunlight despite wearing his hat and being indoors. His eyes trailed over nearly every individual that passed by the restaurant, skimming over everyone that did not have the same blue hair he saw moments ago. He recognized that streak of blue from anywhere, and he was certain he would find it. Fortunately for him, it did not take very long for him to spot it walking in the opposite direction from where he was currently located. The blue hair appeared to belong to a young girl, and it seemed to reach her back in length. Even from afar, Luffy could tell that it was styled in a low braid, no doubt to keep any strands out of her face.

 

After observing the young girl from afar for another moment, Luffy's eyes widened in excitement as realization began to hit him like a ton of bricks. There was only one person he knew who had that color of hair, and there was only one person he knew that styled it in that manner.

 

"There she is!" The dark-haired captain proclaimed, taking hold of the door from of the restaurant before pulling himself back ecstatically.

 

Usopp and Chopper nearly shrieked at the sight and jumped out of their seats as well, ignoring the gazes of the confused customers that were watching what was happening.

 

"L-Luffy, what are you doing?!" Usopp scolded him, waving his arms about frantically. "You're making an unnecessary scene! Cut it out!"

 

"Nami's gonna be really mad if she finds out about this!" Chopper whimpered, recalling the other moments when their navigator was actually enraged. "She told you to try and stay low, not launch yourself around town like a sling shot!"

 

Luffy, unfazed by the warnings of his comrades, continued to grin as if he was about to strike gold.

 

"I found her!" He merely stated though it sounded more like it was a comment to himself rather than to them.

 

By then, he finally pulled himself to a distance that he believed was just right. His gaze remained fixated on his target, the back of that familiar blue hair that he knew for certain was the one he was looking for. Nothing else mattered to him at that moment: not Nami's warning, not the gazes that watched him in the restaurant, nothing at all. What mattered most was that he was about to reunite with his beloved friend the only way he knew how: by launching himself directly into her back without her noticing and catching her by surprise.

 

"B-but Luffy," Chopper cried out, "what good is this gonna do? You're gonna hurt someone or break something if you do this!"

 

A smirk suddenly formed on the captain's face as he finally looked at the worried ship doctor.

 

"Don't worry! I know _exactly_ what I'm doing," he reassured him before looking forward again. "She'll definitely remember me if I do this…"

"W-what does that even mean?" Usopp questioned frantically, though his words went on deaf ears. "You're still not listening, are you?!"

 

Before anything else could be said, Luffy inhaled deeply, preparing himself for what was to come, moments before shouting, " _CATHERINE!_ " Seconds later, the straw hat captain was out the door, launched like a slingshot, and heading right for his target.

 

Usopp and Chopper could only watch in terror as a loud shriek was heard moments later followed by a massive cloud of dust. Nami was going to _kill_ them.

* * *

"Whoa..." Catherine could not help but utter out loud as she stared into the bag she was carrying, her brows furrowing as her violet eyes gave off an expression of confusion. "That's...very strange..."

 

She and Monroe had just finished shopping for the ingredients required for Mallorie to make food for the day, and they had begun their trek back to the house. Catherine was double checking everything on her list to be certain that they had obtained everything that Mallorie had requested, and she had just reached the last bag. She found it a bit odd, however, that they seemingly gained one extra bag than she had previously counted, and decided to see what was inside. Instead of finding anything else on the list, the contents of the bag seemed to be a large assortment of sweets and candies. If she had to be honest, Catherine was expecting to find that Monroe had secretly purchased the watermelon he saw earlier that day without her knowledge. Carrying a bag filled nearly to the brim with sweets was a sight she was not prepared to find.

 

Blinking, she could not help but look at the large man, who was carrying all the other bags, with a bewildered look on her face.

 

"Monroe, any idea as to when we picked up all these sweets?" She asked him. "I certainly don't remember stopping by the store to get any."

 

Monroe, with his gaze locked forward, merely grumbled a small, "Beats me." Oddly enough, he appeared to be avoiding eye contact with her, which Catherine noticed almost immediately.

 

With a slight frown and furrowed brows, she glanced at the bag again.

 

"Well, I'm not opposed to having all this, but I know Mallorie isn't a big fan of them," she stated while closing the bag. "Giving them to her is certainly out of the question, however, especially if she's not feeling well."

 

"Those...aren't for her, Catherine," Monroe suddenly said, earning a look from the young girl. She caught sight of his eyes shifting before he continued to look forward.

 

"Huh? They aren't?" She questioned. When Monroe did not respond, she continued. "Then...who are they for? I know I'm not much of a sweets person, either, so they can't be for me." Once again, Monroe did not respond. Instead, he continued to look forward with nothing but a blank stare. However, upon closer inspection, Catherine was able to notice a very distinct shade of pink coloring his cheeks. The sight was enough for her to start giggling sweetly. "Aw, Monroe!" She chirped as she handed the bag to him. "It's perfectly fine if they're for you! There's nothing wrong with having a sweet tooth! I was just surprised there was so much!"

 

"Hmph..." He rolled his eyes at those words as he took the bag. "Just don't go tellin' Mallorie, okay? She hates it when I get this stuff without tellin' her."

 

"Okay, it'll be our little secret!"

 

" _CATHERINE!_ "

 

A rather loud and sudden voice echoed through the streets and reached the young girl's ears, causing her to stop walking and blink, It was not long before Monroe had followed suit, nearly startled by the sudden noise. Despite seemingly hearing it from all around her, she knew for certain that it had come from directly behind her. Who it was, however, was still a mystery to her, and standing around was not going to give her any sort of answers.

 

Without missing a beat, Catherine slowly turned around and looked behind her, trying to find the source of the voice that had called out to her. However, it was not long before she instantly paled upon seeing something approaching her at an astoundingly fast pace. In fact, whatever it was could not have been touching the ground and running toward her. It was as if it had been fired from the direction she was walking away from, and it had been aimed directly at her back. Was the voice calling out to her so that she could see and react quickly? If that was the case, it certainly came at too late a time since Catherine was unable to respond fast enough to step out of the way.

 

She had no other options...

 

Well, maybe just one.

 

A shriek had unconsciously escaped her, echoing louder and farther than the voice from before. It was short-lived, unfortunately, as the object had soon collided with her, knocking her backward. She could feel the wind being knocked out of her upon impact, and she did not have the time to try and regain it as she and whatever the object was began flying away from where she once stood. She was certain that she was going to hit the ground very soon, and she was quick to brace for impact by shutting her eyes tightly. However, before that could happen, she felt something wrap around her in an almost protective manner. A pair of arms, perhaps? Catherine was too dazed to tell really, but she did feel herself being pulled into something rather warm before being turned away from the ground. She could have sworn it was another human being keeping her out of harm's way by using their own body as a replacement, but she thought that was impossible. A missile was probably the object that ran into her, or it seemed like a more likely story to believe.

 

Unfortunately, she did not have time to think about the possibilities as, rather than hitting her back as she thought, the object that was holding onto her hit the ground. The momentum from being launched still allowed the two to slide for another several feet or so, but as soon as they hit the ground, they began to slow down. After what seemed like an eternity of soaring through the air, Catherine soon felt everything around her stop. Whatever it was that happened was finally over.

 

For a while, everything sounded far away, and a clear ringing could be heard in her ears. Catherine felt limp and numb, unable to move her body as if she had exhausted herself from training too hard. It was like she had been paralyzed from the neck down, a thought that greatly terrified her. Was she going to be paralyzed for the rest of her life? Fortunately for her, those thoughts were quickly diminished as the ringing began to cease, and the numbness of her body began to subside. Everything was returning to normal, though there was one thing that remained: What the hell just knocked her to the ground, and why?

 

She was unable to earn a response as she suddenly felt whatever was holding her begin to stir beneath her, the grip around her tightening a bit as if it was making sure she was still there. As it did that, she realized that her head was against it, and she could hear the faint sound of thumping. Oddly enough, it sounded an awful lot like...a heart beat?

 

It was this thought that caused Catherine's eyes to shoot open in horror. The object in question was no object. It was, in fact, a _person_. A _person_ had collided with her and nearly killed her.

 

Before she could find her voice and ask any questions, the person sat up, seemingly cautious about Catherine and her body being pressed against them. Then again, that could have been a wishful thinking as they immediately began embracing her in a tight yet warm hug. Catherine, despite feeling dazed, felt her cheeks burning an intense shade of red, embarrassed by the fact that a total stranger was holding her in such a manner without her permission especially after all that had happened.

 

"Catherine!" The stranger exclaimed loudly, confirming to Catherine that the individual was, without a doubt, a young man. "I can't believe it's actually you!" His grip around her tightened, causing her face to darken even more. "I _knew_ I would find you again! I just knew it!"

 

The young man laughed heartily, completely unaware to Catherine and her confused state. However, it did not take long for her to swallow the lump in her throat and find her voice.

 

"I-I...u-um..." She stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence at first, as her hands unconsciously found their way to fall against his back. She realized the impact had torn his clothing a bit After a moment, she composed herself by taking in a deep breath and asked, "I-I'm sorry, but...but do I...know you?"

 

The question did not seem to upset or startle the stranger as she thought. Instead, he began to laugh in an almost childlike manner as a response. The sound alone, however, was enough for Catherine's eyes to widen ever so slightly as the cogwheels in her head began to suddenly churn. It was as if they had grown rust after years of them never being used only to be jolted back to life. She _recognized_ that laughter from anywhere.

 

"C'mon, Catherine!" He spoke before pulling himself back to get a better look at her. His arms remained around her, and Catherine's hands suddenly found their way to the young man's waist unconsciously. She felt embarrassed at her actions, shifting her focus on the cobblestone path, while he continued, "There's no way you could forget about me! Even after five years of being apart!"

 

Those words struck a nerve with her in a way that felt like she was being jolted back to life. The world around her seemed to become dead silent as a look of realization and astonishment crossed over her face. She froze in her spot for a long moment as the words began to register in her head. No one on Sila island, outside of Monroe and Mallorie, _ever_ mentioned anything about being separated from her for five years. The only time a five-year gap was mentioned was when Catherine was around her guardians, but even then that was only a brief moment that came up from time to time. Other than that, there was not a single person that she knew that had been away from her for such an extended period.

 

No one...except...

 

After a moment of silence, Catherine slowly turned her head toward the young man and looked at him, instantly locking eyes with him and taking a good hard look at his face. It did not take long for the realization to strike her, and she immediately felt her chest tighten, and her stomach began churning. Her lips parted in utter shock as her violet eyes continued to stare into a familiar pair of excited dark brown ones that belonged to the widely grinning, dark haired man.

 

She recognized those eyes, that ridiculous grin, the scar on his cheek, and even the ever so prominent straw hat hanging around his neck. All of those things belonged to no one but one man:

 

"L...Luffy...?"


	7. The Unexpected Reunion

Monkey D. Luffy, upon hearing his name, snickered in delight. He felt overjoyed by the fact that Catherine had not forgotten who he was despite her previous question. It made things a whole lot easier for him, and he was more thrilled than ever before to finally see her again. Catherine, on the other hand, remained speechless, her face still giving away the fact that she was still astonished over what was happening. She did not move a muscle, nor she did even blink; she did not _dare_ to do so out of the fear of finding out that it was all just one big dream. In a way, Catherine was afraid she would wake up the moment her eyes closed, only to find herself awake in her bed. However, the longer she stared at the familiar face of her beloved friend, the more she realized that it was not the case. Luffy was here with her; he did not forget about her as she had assumed on very few occasions over the course of their five-year separation.

 

Unfortunately, despite meeting with him after so long, Catherine remained unsure about how she was supposed to respond; an odd reaction seeing as how she had reunited with him after five years. A mixture of emotions circled in her head, and she found it difficult to decide which one she wanted to feel at that moment. One thing was for certain, though, and that was Catherine felt just as happy and ecstatic to see him as Luffy was to see her. She spent many days and nights envisioning it, wondering how it was going to happen and what she was going to say or do when she saw him. She imaged him grinning like he always did, laughing happily as he embraced her the way he did when they were children, and she pictured herself reacting in the same manner, smiling and filled to the brim with joy over their long awaited reunion.

 

Unfortunately, thinking about that also made her feel depressed, suddenly remembering how they ended up in this situation in the first place. She knew _why_ they were separated. She knew why, and she knew that she had to take the blame for it. Despite everything they had been through, Catherine had left him behind on their island, their birth home, and never gave a reason as to why she did it in the first place. She never even told him she was leaving in the first place or even said goodbye to him. In more ways than one, it felt like she had stabbed him in the back, betrayed him and completely abandoned him and the promises they made to one another all those years ago. Would he be upset with her because of it? If so, he certainly did not seem like it, just as Monroe had previously claimed that day. Was he just focused on the fact that they were together again right now rather than why they had been apart?

 

Those questions and more instantly frightened her. What was she supposed to tell Luffy? _How_ was she expected to explain the reason when she did not even have the strength to do it back then? She may have been able to say it to Monroe with ease, but that was because Monroe was not Luffy. Not to mention she was certainly not expecting to see the straw hat captain anytime soon, let alone that same day. Was she genuinely prepared to explain everything?

 

After a moment of contemplation, Catherine began to realize that she still had made no response to Luffy, though the grin that remained on his face gave away that he was not paying much attention. No doubt he was still preoccupied with his excitement over seeing her that he did not notice that her mind was reeling. It was enough to ease her anxiety for a moment and focus on what she wanted to feel, what she was supposed to feel: happiness.

 

The young shinobi almost instantly threw her arms around Luffy's neck and embraced him, burying her face into his shoulder as she tightened her grip around him. The action nearly knocked him over again, but he seemed to anticipate the reaction – as late as it may have been – and remained upright.

 

"I...I can't believe you're here, Luffy!" She breathed, holding back the tears that desperately tried to escape. Her voice was a bit muffled, but she knew he heard what was said. It was starting to become harder for her, but she managed it well. "After all this time, I...I didn't think I would ever see you again...!"

 

Luffy, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Catherine was on the verge of tears, laughed as he returned the embrace.

 

"See? I knew you'd recognize me," he said jovially, "especially after I tackled you like that!"

 

Catherine giggled softly at that, moving her head so that she could rest her chin on his shoulder. She realized that she was smiling as well despite the tears that begged to be released and the other emotions she felt within.

 

"I'm...I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you at first," she sniffed, pulling away from him a bit so she could wipe her face from any possible tears that may have fallen. Her other hand remained on his shoulder, and she unconsciously grabbed a small handful of his red vest. "I was...I was so surprised by what you did that it just...it just didn't register that only you of all people would do that to me."

 

"Shishishi!" He laughed that familiar laughter she had grown so used to hearing. As he did that, he moved his face closer to hers, allowing their foreheads to touch. The action caused her to move her hand out of the way and look at him as her cheeks began to burn a bright pink. She was surprised at his sudden actions but instantly relaxed as he said, "Just like old times!"

 

Catherine could not help but smile at that. It was exactly like the old days.

 

"Luffy!"

 

"Luffy, are you okay?! Do we need to find a doctor for you?"

 

"Chopper, you _are_ the doctor!"

 

"...Oh, right. Don't worry, Luffy! I'm coming to help you!"

 

Before long, a pair of voices began to resound in the distance, calling out Luffy's name. Catherine blinked curiously over the strangers' voices before looking over her shoulder to see it who it could have been. It was then she realized that the people who were in the streets were all staring at her and Luffy, each and every one of them – Monroe included – stunned over what just happened. She frowned as an embarrassed blush crept up her neck before swallowing the lump in her throat; she forgot that they were in the middle of town and that people were still nearby.

 

However, instead of focusing on them for any longer than she had to, her gaze caught sight of two fast approaching figures. The first person that caught her eye was a slim teenager with medium length, wooly black hair. An olive green plaid bandanna sat on his head along with a pair of goggles. He also had a rather long nose to boot, a sight that Catherine rarely saw on Sila Island. His attire consisted of brown overalls with a white sash, and it was evident he did have a shirt underneath it. Lastly, he also seemed to be carrying a yellow satchel, though the contents were a mystery to her.

 

The second person, or rather creature, appeared to be a toddler sized human-reindeer hybrid of sorts. He wore a large pale pink fuzzy top hat with a sideways cross at the center of it, and he had on a pair of maroon colored shorts. Upon closer inspection, Catherine was able to distinguish a small metal plate on his left antler, seemingly keeping it together. Lastly, what appeared to be a small blue backpack was wore on his back, though like it's comrade, the contents were unknown.

 

Despite never seeing the individuals in her life, Catherine could not help but believe that they were, without a doubt, friends of Luffy. It was for that reason alone that she felt like she could trust them almost instantly, and she found herself relaxing a bit.

 

Before long, the two managed to approach them, briefly taking a moment to catch their breath. At least, the teenager looked as if he had run a mile and was ready to keel over from exhaustion, while the reindeer suddenly hid – or tried to hide, but failed to do so – behind his comrade's leg. A look that could be described as a combination of concern and distrust crossed over the creature's face, especially when looking at Catherine. Luffy, upon seeing them, grinned happily.

 

"Hey, Usopp! Hey, Chopper!" He waved to them while keeping one arm around Catherine. "You made it just in time!"

 

"A-are you okay?" The reindeer cautiously questioned. Evidently, it seemed like was more directed toward Catherine, but the brief switching of his gaze from her to Luffy made it clear he was referring to both. Not a surprise, seeing as how Luffy seemed unfazed by the fall thanks to his Devil Fruit powers. "You didn't get hurt at all, did you?"

 

Before Catherine had the chance to answer, Luffy chuckled.

 

"Don't worry, Chopper!" He reassured the creature, whom he referred to as Chopper. "She's just fine! I used my body to cushion the impact so she wouldn't get hurt." He laughed. "Trust me, I've done it plenty of times before, so it's all good!"

 

"Actually, it's _not_ good, Luffy!" The long-nosed teenager, presumably the one named Usopp, began to scold him. "I told you launching yourself out of that restaurant was a bad idea!" Catherine blinked and slowly glanced past them, noting the restaurant in question down the road from where they were located. She could faintly spot several people watching in utter surprise over what they may have witnessed. "Just look around you! Now everyone is staring at us, the one thing we were not supposed to let happen! _Remember_?"

 

Catherine glanced at Luffy as he began to look around, also noticing the civilians that surrounded them staring at them in surprise. It did not take long for Luffy to look back at his comrades.

 

"Oh..." He muttered. He went silent for a moment before bowing his head and plainly stating, "I'm sorry."

 

"You moron! Sorry isn't gonna fix anything!" Usopp snapped in response. Then, he began to tremble as he looked around. "Nami's gonna kill us when she finds out what's happened here!"

 

"M-maybe she didn't hear the commotion?" Chopper suggested as he looked to Usopp. "Maybe she was preoccupied with shopping with the others that she missed the noise?"

 

" _LUFFY!_ "

 

The shrilling shriek echoing through the streets caused Usopp and Chopper to tense up in pure terror. Catherine, still bewildered by what was going on, looked past the two once more in search of the voice's owner. Instead of catching sight of the restaurant mentioned before, the shinobi was quick to find yet another fast approaching figure running toward their direction at an incredible speed. She paled, though she remained calm as she pointed toward it in a seemingly casual manner.

 

"U-um, is that...Nami?" She questioned nervously.

 

Usopp and Chopper did not have to look at where Catherine was pointing to see what she meant. They seemed to instinctively know as they slowly looked over their shoulders to spot the approaching figure. Not even moments later, the two screamed in unison and leaped out of the way, allowing whatever – or whomever – was coming to pass without any trouble. Unable to comprehend what was about to happen, Catherine followed their lead and leaped out of Luffy's arms, pushing herself out of the path and leaving Luffy behind. Unfortunately for him, he did not have time to react as he found himself getting kicked square in the jaw and launched a few more feet back from where he once sat. Catherine was appalled by the stranger's sudden strength and awed by how far she was able to kick Luffy without so much as breaking a sweat. Then again, if what Usopp and Chopper said was true, then this stranger's anger gave her the strength needed to do just what she did.

 

Catherine remained in her spot as the dust seemed to settle, revealing the enraged individual they referred to as Nami. She appeared to be a slim young woman of average height, at least an inch and a half taller than Catherine, with short orange hair and light brown eyes. Despite the position she was in, Catherine was able to spot the Log Pose and gold bracelet on Nami's left wrist. Her attire consisted of a long sleeved white shirt with a brown skirt and orange high-heeled gladiator sandals. Lastly, a strap was located on her thigh with three slots in it, holding onto three blue colored poles. What those were meant to be was unclear to Catherine, and she was far too fearful to ask. While Catherine admitted that Nami appeared to be an attractive young girl, she also noted just how terrifying she was when pissed off.

 

"You dumbass!" Nami shouted toward Luffy, who was now lying on his stomach and seemingly unconscious. "What the hell did I just get through telling you back on the ship?! You were _supposed_ to keep a low profile, not destroy half the town with your stupidity!"

 

"I did mention that it was possible he wouldn't listen to you, Miss Navigator..." The voice of another woman spoke up, although this one sounded much calmer and reserved than her louder comrade. "It shouldn't come as a surprise that this was the outcome."

 

Catherine looked in the direction of the new voice and spotted two more unfamiliar figures, two women to be precise. The first female was a tall, slender, yet athletic woman with shoulder length black hair. She had blue eyes with dark, wide pupils, and she had a long, thin and defined nose. Her limbs appeared to be rather long, which added to her already towering figure – Catherine assumed she had to be at least above six feet tall. Her outfit was very modest, sporting a buttoned-up long sleeved lavender shirt with purple pants and matching boots to go along with it.

 

The second woman seemed to greatly contrast the first, both in height, appearance, and in style of clothing. This woman had back length, snow white hair, her bangs sweeping to the right side of her face while two small black pins parted them on the left side. Two strands fell over her shoulders and hovered just above her breasts. Catherine noticed how they curled at the end, giving the impression that her hair was wavy. Her eyes were round and had a red-violet shade, and the shinobi was almost careless in assuming that she may have been albino. Her attire consisted of a beige knee-length, sleeveless dress with two thick, dark brown linings wrapping around her: one above her breasts and one below them. The dress itself was held up by nothing but thin brown strings tied around her neck. Near the center of the dress was a light brown stripe wrapping around it, while a thin brown line was located near the hem of the dress. To top it off, she wore a pair of brown mid-calf, high heeled boots, and Catherine noticed the assortment of silver bracelets on both wrists: four on her left and two on her right. Lastly, similar to Usopp, she carried with her a light brown satchel, and as the long-nosed teenager, the contents were unknown.

 

After a moment, Catherine realized that Usopp and Chopper – more so Usopp than Chopper, who was still clearly visible – were both hiding behind the white haired maiden. No doubt they were terrified of getting in Nami's way and facing her wrath as Luffy had. Unfortunately, it did not seem to help as Nami was quick to turn her attention to the two, sending a shiver down their spines.

 

"And you two!" She pointed at them, causing them to yelp fearfully. "You were supposed to be the ones keeping him in line, weren't you?!"

 

"W-we tried to, b-but he wouldn't listen to us!" Chopper tried to explain. "W-w-we tried to warn him about not listening to you, but...well..." He shivered and tried to hide behind the girl's leg, but seemed to fail as he continued to stick out like a sore thumb.

 

"P-please don't hurt us, Nami! We really did try our best!" Usopp pleaded with her. "You wouldn't hurt us while we're hiding behind Camille, would you?"

 

The dark haired woman glanced at the long-nosed teenager.

 

"If I recall, I don't think Mr. Cook will appreciate seeing you using Miss Technician as a human shield," she calmly noted, unfazed by what was going on as if it was a regular occurrence.

 

The white haired girl, whom Usopp referred to as Camille, looked at her and smiled warmly.

 

"It's alright, Robin," she assured the older woman, waving her hand a bit. "I don't really mind when they do this. It's not that big of a deal, honestly."

 

As Usopp and Chopper thanked Camille for "saving their lives," Nami could not help but let out an aggravated huff and shake her head.

 

"I swear, you guys are gonna be the death of me some day..." She grumbled under her breath. Catherine eventually looked back at Nami, who had just turned her head to look at the shinobi at the same time. It did not take long for her to smile and ask, "Hey, are you okay? You didn't get hurt by my idiot captain's antics, did you?"

 

Catherine flinched, surprised by the girl's sudden change from enraged to calm in a matter of moments, before slowly nodding. These people were certainly an odd bunch, but if they were all friends of Luffy, it certainly came as no surprise.

 

"Y-yes, I'm fine," she answered slowly.

 

Nami's smile grew before approaching her and lending Catherine a hand.

 

"I'm sorry for all of that," she apologized as Catherine cautiously took hold of her hand and allowed herself to be hoisted back onto her feet. "We were just supposed to get some supplies for our ship and leave, and _this one_ ," she gestured to the straw hat captain, "was supposed to keep a low profile and not cause any trouble." She shot a glare in the direction of Luffy, who was now kneeling on the ground and whining about how Nami made him bite his tongue. "Unfortunately, he doesn't understand the meaning of 'low profile.'"

 

Catherine was quick to smile and wave her hands in front of her.

 

"No, no! It's quite alright!" She assured her. "After all, being pirates is quite the risky lifestyle to live, especially when you're someone like Luffy."

 

Nami returned her gaze to Catherine, her gaze shifting to one of observance, as Usopp spoke, "It sounds like you know from experience."

 

Catherine shrugged and scratched her cheek lightly with her index finger.

 

"Well, I can't say I have _too_ much experience being a pirate," she answered sheepishly. "But I have a good understanding of what it's like. Not to mention I-"

 

" _Wait a minute_..." Nami slowly spoke up, briefly interrupting the conversation as all eyes turned to her. Catherine noted the sharp look she had as she looked over the shinobi. After a moment, a brief flash of realization appeared on Nami's face before she muttered, "No way. You can't be..."

 

Confused, Catherine tilted her head to one side, furrowing her brows.

 

"U-um...i-is everything okay?" She inquired. She was unsure of how to respond to Nami suddenly looking over her in such a manner, and she could not help but feel a bit uncomfortable. When Nami spoke again, however, it took the shinobi by surprise.

 

"You're...you're Catherine, aren't you? Catherine Morikawa?"

 

The blue haired maiden paled the moment her name was uttered, eyes widening ever so slightly as her body tensed almost instantly. She felt speechless, incapable of forming words, and she could not help but swallow the lump that had formed in her throat.

 

Not once did Catherine ever openly state her name to any of these newcomers, let alone her surname. The only people who even knew about that were Monroe and Mallorie, but even then she rarely even brought it up unless the conversation called for it. Against all possible odds, however, Nami already knew as if she had known Catherine all her life. At first, the shinobi felt unnerved by the fact that this total stranger knew without having to ask a single question about who she was, but after a moment, a thought instantly crossed her mind. Nami was associated with Luffy, whom Catherine had known since childhood. Since that just so happened to be the case, then there was no doubt in Catherine's mind that he had mentioned her to Nami and the others at some point during their travels. It seemed like the most logical explanation, and it almost put her mind at ease.

 

... _Almost_.

 

Despite coming to that conclusion, one thing was sure: it did not help Catherine understand why her mind was still unsettled. Maybe the idea of someone referring to her by the name of the clan still made her feel uneasy. The people on Sila Island knew her only as Catherine, the sweet and kind young girl who's presence was always warm and welcoming to both pirates and Marines alike. That was the way things had been for years, and no one seemed to notice that there may have been more to her. Not even the Marines batted an eye when they saw her, as Catherine was worried that her presence outside of the clan's home island would be considered suspicious due to knowing almost little to nothing about the shinobi clan. This reminded her that the people outside the island, specifically the people who knew the clan, would not think the same way. Rather than only Catherine, some, if not many, would know her as Catherine _Morikawa_ , a shinobi of the infamously secretive Morikawa Clan. Just by uttering her full name meant that there was a very distinct difference between which one a person was referring to. Because of that, Catherine could only assume that by mentioning her surname, they only saw her as a member of the clan, a possible threat due to the circulating rumors, rather than as a person. Granted, she did not despise who she was or where her familial ties were bound to but facing the reality that not everyone was going to see her as an average person was a hard pill to swallow. After all, rumors did spread faster than truth.

 

"I-I..." Catherine slowly answered, stuttering over her words as she tried to form a response, but she went silent as she watched as Nami beamed.

 

"Judging by that look on your face," she spoke knowingly, "I'd say I was right, aren't I?" She spoke as if she knew it from the start, though Catherine doubted that as Nami clearly had no idea who she was moments ago. It made her stomach feel queasy.

 

Catherine remained silent briefly before inhaling and nodding once.

 

"I-I...I am."

 

Nami smiled triumphantly at those words before saying, "I knew it! I knew there was something about you that tipped me off!"

 

Catherine glanced at Luffy, remaining oblivious to the surprised looks from Usopp, Chopper, and Camille.

 

"I assume Luffy is the one that told you about me, right?" She went on to inquire as a soft smile graced her lips while Nami nodded in response.

 

"Y-you see, guys?" Usopp began to proclaim, standing beside Camille with a stance of overconfidence while jabbing a thumb to his chest. "I told you the great Captain Usopp could track her down with ease! I was able to spot her and inform Luffy of my findings in secret!"

 

"Hey! That's not true!" Luffy was quick to protest, forgetting about his injured tongue. "I saw her first when she passed by the restaurant! You had your back turned the whole time, so you wouldn't have seen her!"

 

Usopp froze hesitated at that, becoming speechless after being caught in a blatant lie. Camille laughed sweetly at the sight, while Catherine merely smiled.

 

"Well, it doesn't matter now," Camille stated jovially before taking a small step forward. She looked at Catherine and gave her a friendly smile. "What matters is we found her, just like Luffy always wanted!"

 

"And to think," Robin began to comment, closing her eyes as a ghost of a smile graced her lips, "if we hadn't stumbled across her wanted poster, we never would have found out about her in the first place. Odd how the world works."

 

A chill immediately ran down her spine as Catherine's smile quickly faded. Her face contorted into one of bewilderment and slight fear, growing paler as Robin's words replayed in her head over and over again. Her eyes looked over at the dark-haired woman, yet she could not find the words to say. The others seemed to catch on in a matter of moments.

 

"Hey, is something wrong?" Nami asked, her voice laced with concern. "You look a bit nervous."

 

Catherine remained silent for another moment, still processing the words, before she slowly asked, "What...do you mean by my wanted poster...?"

 

"That's how we first learned about you before Luffy told us you were his friend," Chopper explained. "Nami was going through a stack of wanted posters a few days ago, and we stumbled across it accidentally."

 

"Robin had told us a bit about your family lineage before Luffy chimed in and said he knew who you were," Camille added. "After that, he made the decision to have us keep an eye out for you during our travels."

 

"To be honest," Usopp commented, "I don't think any of us were expecting you to be on this island, especially when we only just learned about you through that poster."

 

Realizing things were getting a bit off track, Catherine slowly muttered, "But...that's not possible."

 

They looked at her with confusion.

 

"What do you mean?" Camille inquired, tilting her head to one side as her brows furrowed.

 

Catherine shook her head.

 

"That's...that's not possible. There isn't supposed to be a bounty out for my arrest!" She bowed her head and folded her hands nervously. "I haven't done anything to warrant one, so...so why would the Marines want me arrested?"

 

"I think the real question is, how did they found out 'bout ya in the first place?" The familiar voice of Monroe finally chimed in, grabbing the attention of everyone there. Judging from the look in his eyes, it was evident he spent the time watching every single individual that had arrived and observed them intently. Not only that but since he made such a statement rather than telling them to leave, Catherine knew he was beginning to have more trust in him despite knowing who they were. After a moment, Monroe fixated his gaze to Catherine. "I think we better take you and yer new friends off the streets as quickly as possible," he stated to everyone. "We may need to have a little chat with everyone and figure out what's goin' on."

 

Catherine grimaced but nodded only once. She had to get to the bottom of this, to figure out what she could have done to receive a wanted poster despite never leaving the island and causing any trouble. Not only that, but her new friends needed to get off the streets. If the Marines suddenly arrived at the same time as Luffy and his crew, the town would become a battlefield in a vain attempt at arresting. It was a risk she was not willing to take, especially at the expense of hurting innocent people.

 

After a moment, she looked over at Luffy, who was watching Monroe before looking at her as well. They looked at one another for the longest time, as if silently speaking to one another, before her gaze faltered to the floor. She wondered if, once they had gotten to a safe place, she would be able to explain to him the reason behind her departure all those years ago. She wondered what his crew mates thought after hearing about what she did, especially if they were familiar with her clan. Were they upset by it? Disappointed? Saddened?

 

Catherine frowned. Perhaps it was better to push that off to the side for now. They had more important things to worry about than that.


	8. The Shinobi's Bounty

Confusion and horror took over Catherine's face the longer she stared at the wanted poster – _her_ wanted poster – for what seemed like an eternity. She felt her hands become clammy, sweating with anxiety as the reality of the situation continued to settle in her mind. The eyes of Luffy's crewmates focused on her, waiting for her to say something, _anything_ , in response to being shown a wanted poster with her face plastered on it. Unfortunately, despite having the strong desire to speak up, she did not know how to respond to it all. Whether it was because she was still taking it in or the shock was still present was unknown.

 

It had been some time since Catherine had brought Luffy and his crew to Monroe's humble abode, enough time for everyone to settle down and to make themselves feel as close to home as they could. Before that, Catherine had met with two more of Luffy's crewmates who had not been present at the time: a stoic looking swordsman by the name of Roronoa Zoro – oddly enough, Catherine recognized the name from somewhere – and an amorous curly-browed cook named Sanji. To her surprise, it did not long before Sanji had seemingly fallen head over heels for the shinobi despite knowing absolutely nothing about her – other than looking "stunning" to him. Being introduced as the person Luffy had told them about did not seem to change his demeanor in the slightest, which surprised Catherine a bit.

 

"So you're really the same Catherine that Luffy had gone on about?" He swooned as he took her hands in his own. Catherine blushed at the sudden contact but said nothing as he continued. "How fantastic! And might I just mean that you are just as beautiful in person as you are on your wanted poster!"

 

"A-ah..." Catherine stuttered on her words, flattered by the compliment, before smiling softly. Even though she was reminded of the fact that he had known about her bounty, it did not change the fact that the compliment was touching. "Y-you think so? That's so kind of you to say!"

 

"Don't get your hopes up too quickly," stated Zoro, his voice seemingly monotone and straight. Catherine glanced at him while Sanji glared in the swordsman's direction. "He does the same thing to Nami, Robin, and Camille, so I'd take those compliments with a grain of salt if I were you."

 

"Unlike _you_ ," he hissed, earning a blank stare from Zoro, "I'm trying to make Catherine feel more welcomed and less uncomfortable around us."

 

"Zoro's right, Catherine," Nami chimed in moments later. "I'll admit that it's flattering to get special treatment compared to the guys, but he falls head over heels for any woman he spots. So I wouldn't get your hopes up too much if I were you."

 

Catherine could not help but smile as Sanji sighed in an overly dramatic manner.

 

"Why must you hurt me in this way, my dear Nami~?"

 

Catherine, once again, admitted that they were certainly an odd group of individuals with their own unique personalities and traits, but she reminded herself that Luffy did have a tendency to meet and befriend some interesting people...and creatures.

 

Not long after that exchange did they arrive home to a surprised Mallorie, who was floored and excited over the fact that Luffy had actually come on such short notice. Despite still feeling a bit sick, she was quick to welcome everyone and ushered them inside. Monroe would have explained the situation when they arrived, but Mallorie silenced him with a light slap on the shoulder. She wanted to make sure everyone was well fed before getting into the gritty details of what was happening, to which Luffy was quick to say yes despite Usopp and Chopper nearly scolding him for eating not that long ago. Sanji was swift to offer cooking for Mallorie after hearing her request to cook for them, seemingly aware that the woman was not feeling well without even asking and earning a cold stare from Monroe. Flattered by the offer, she accepted and allowed him to go to town and surprise her with his skills.

 

It was after everyone had settled down in the living room that they gave Catherine her wanted poster, proof that her name had been plastered for the world to see and confirming her worst fears.

 

"It...it just doesn't make sense..." She spoke out loud, finding herself leaning back into the couch.

 

Luffy, whose head was on her lap as he laid next to her, lifted his head a bit to the look at the poster with a smile. Fortunately, his straw hat was removed and was casually sitting on his chest.

 

"Pretty neat that you've already got a bounty on your head," he commented before placing his head back on her lap and looked at her. "You gotta tell me what you did to earn it! Must have been something awesome!"

 

Catherine frowned as she glanced at him.

 

"I sure wish I knew myself," she replied solemnly, "because I have no idea as to how I could have gotten this in the first place." She looked at the poster again. "I didn't even know this existed, let alone that it was out for the world to see."

 

Zoro raised a curious brow at that, glancing at her from the corner of the room where he sat with his three swords leaning against his shoulder.

 

"Don't you guys get the newspaper around here?" He questioned, earning a look from Catherine. "Surely, you or someone around here must have gotten one and saw that by now."

 

Catherine nodded and answered, "We do, but we've been considered neutral ground and a safe area for both pirates and Marines alike that we never paid much attention to that kind of stuff all too often."

 

"Huh, well that explains why no one seemed too upset over Luffy nearly destroying the restaurant we were in..." Usopp commented though it was more to himself than to everyone else, as he sat next to Chopper in front of the couch opposite of Catherine.

 

Nami, who sat near the sniper along with Camille, scoffed as she shot a glare to their captain.

 

"Yeah, no one except the person who had to pay for the damages her idiot captain _did_ cause…"

 

Luffy merely chuckled in response while Nami sighed. Catherine, on the other hand, did not seem to catch that as her lips pursed in thought.

 

"Now that I think about it," She slowly started, earning everyone's attention once more, "if someone around here had seen this, they surely would have brought it to my attention as soon as possible."

 

Robin looked at Catherine from Mallorie's chair – the "love seat" as the blonde woman fondly referred to it as – as a thought crossed her mind.

 

"Do you think someone was intentionally hiding them?" She openly asked.

 

Catherine was quick to look at her, a surprised look forming on her face.

 

"W-what?"

 

"It seems like an odd suggestion, but I was thinking," Robin went on as she sat back in her seat and crossed her legs. "You hail from a family of shinobi that the world knows little to nothing about, relying on what they hear from others as a means of information. Rumors and speculation are all they can use to identify if they're as much of a threat as people claim." Her gaze faltered a bit in thought. "Maybe someone in this town wants to learn truth while claiming the reward for themselves, but they don't want others to know about it so they may do the same." She blinked as Catherine's head lowered. "Granted, twenty-five million is not that high of a bounty for some, especially out here in the Grand Line. However, greed can make a person do the strangest things."

 

Catherine thought on Robin's words for a moment before heaving a sigh.

 

"To be honest, I find that hard to believe," she answered, looking back at the dark haired woman.

 

"Why do you say that?" Chopper inquired.

 

"Because I've been with these people for a long time that it just doesn't seem like something they would do," she answered honestly, looking at the reindeer. "Even if they did know about who I was and where I came from, they would still see me as someone who was always kind to them and looked after them." She shook her head. "I know for sure I've never had any problems with anyone that passed by." Suddenly, she felt herself hesitating briefly as her gaze shifted. A thought seemed to cross her mind, and she suddenly found herself muttering, "At least...not recently, anyway..."

 

Luffy seemed to notice the change in demeanor rather quickly as he blinked curiously.

 

"That look on your face..." He spoke casually, earning her attention almost immediately.

 

"Hm?"

 

"You only get that when you just remember something," he explained.

 

Catherine hesitated once more as her gaze shifted, remaining silent as a response. He may have been simple-minded at times, but he could read her like an open book. And she was sure he probably never read a book in his life.

 

"The boy's got a point." The group looked over at Monroe, who leaned against the far side wall with his arms crossed. He looked at Catherine before asking, "Remember those bounty hunters that kept loomin' 'bout an' causin' trouble?"

 

Catherine nibbled on her cheek briefly before nodding slowly. Nami raised a curious brow.

 

"What bounty hunters?" She asked.

 

It took a moment for Catherine to respond, seemingly recalling the memories of the supposed bounty hunters, before she inhaled.

 

"There were these...self-proclaimed bounty hunters that stopped by Sila Island a long time ago. Some time before I arrived here, I believe," Catherine started to explain, turning her attention to the poster once more. "According to the people that have lived here at the time, they were noisy bunch that came by and left a mess everywhere they went. They were mainly here to catch pirates and cash in on their bounties, taking advantage of the neutral ground, so the people didn't think anything of them and left them be." She found herself glaring at the poster, crinkling the paper a bit. "But...but they were awful people. They took advantage of the people by claiming they were protecting them from 'dangerous criminals' all while taking whatever they wanted as payment for their services. And if somebody refused to give them what they wanted, they would destroy their property and take their belongings."

 

The group exchanged glances, except for Luffy who kept his attention on Catherine. His expression remained blank as he took in the information, and he said nothing in response.

 

"That's awful..." Camille could not help but mutter.

 

"Sounds like a bunch of thieving pirates if you ask me," Nami commented, frowning while crossing her arms over her chest.

 

"Takes one to know one, it seems," Zoro muttered casually, only earning a cold look from Nami in response. Judging from her silence, she could not disagree with him all that much.

 

Catherine glanced at the others again.

 

"It wasn't until two years after my arrival that something was actually done," she went on to explain, earning everyone's attention once more. "I remember being in town with Monroe when they had stopped by once again. They were boasting about the latest bounty they cashed in and wanted to celebrate, but by then, the people had enough of them. They finally told him that they weren't allowed to be there anymore if they didn't intend to pay back for the damages they caused over the years, especially with all the money they accumulated from the bounties." She paused as she glanced at Monroe. "Needless to say, they weren't too happy about that, so they decided to make an attempt at ransacking the town for all their belongings as their way of punishing them for their disrespect."

 

"So...what happened?" Chopper asked, seemingly interested in the story.

 

Catherine looked at him and smiled sheepishly.

 

"Well, with permission from the mayor of this town, I...uh..." She began scratching her cheek with her finger. "I...dealt with them accordingly." Hearing that made Luffy chuckle, which earned a look from the shinobi. "What is it?"

 

"You kicked their asses, didn't you?" He asked, causing Catherine to blush with embarrassment before looking away.

 

"Y-yeah," she answered bashfully, "I...I suppose I did." Luffy laughed again as she turned her attention to the others. "After that, no one had seen or heard from them, and things started returning to the way it is now." Her brows furrowed in deep thought as she paused for thought. "But...it doesn't make any sense. There's no way they would know about this if we watched them leave the island. Nobody knew other than myself, Monroe, and Mallorie about who I was."

 

"Maybe they saw your wanted poster and came back," Camille suggested, folding her hands on her lap. "Do you think they found a way to sneak back onto the island without being noticed?"

 

"That all depends on how long this bounty has been issued," Robin pointed out. "If what you're saying is true, then at some point during the three years, the World Government could have issued Catherine's bounty, the hunters found it, and they returned to claim their prize."

 

"But if _that's_ true, why haven't they done it already?" Catherine questioned, looking at Robin curiously. "They know about me, and they know exactly where I am. So why haven't they come to attack?"

 

Usopp rubbed his chin in thought before an idea popped into his head.

 

"Maybe they chickened out?" He suggested. Catherine looked at him. "I mean, if you were able to beat them up and force them to leave back then, maybe they thought it would happen again and decided to call it quits."

 

"Or they're waiting for the right time to strike..." Zoro added, earning looks from the others while Catherine's head lowered. "Maybe they're waiting for something to happen in which you'll be too distracted to notice anything, and they take advantage of it so they can catch you by surprise."

 

Catherine hummed, looking at the wanted poster calmly before sighing.

 

"That's exactly what I was thinking..." She muttered. "They wouldn't be stupid enough to try to fight me again after the last time I dealt with them, so they must be planning something if they're the ones responsible." After a moment, another thought crossed her mind. "Now that I think about it, if they are back, then it may explain why I haven't been able to catch sight of this poster sooner."

 

Nami blinked before asking, "You think they're responsible for that?"

 

"I can't think of anyone else that would consider it now that we've brought them up," Catherine replied. "They want to be the ones to catch me and sell me off the Marines after what I did to them. Whether they know about my lineage and care about it is unclear."

 

Camille glanced at the floor.

 

"Something tells me they're a bit more concerned with their pride than they are about who you are," she stated plainly.

 

"It doesn't matter what their reason for coming back is," Luffy suddenly spoke. The crew looked at him with a mix of different emotions, while Catherine looked at him with confusion. He appeared to be staring up at the ceiling rather than at her. "If they are back, then that means they intend to do more than just try and take Catherine."

 

"What makes you say that, Luffy?" Nami asked, furrowing her brows.

 

Luffy stared at the ceiling for another moment before sitting up, positioning himself so that he was sitting crossed legged on the couch and facing everyone. His hand kept his hat on his chest.

 

"It's not just Catherine they wanna take revenge on, it's the people in this town, too," he went on to say. He was serious as he spoke, Catherine realized, but she said nothing as he went on. "They're the ones that stood up to them in the first place before Catherine stepped in and dealt with them. And if that's what they're planning, then we gotta do whatever it takes to protect these people."

 

Catherine stared at him in surprise while the others – outside of Robin – appeared baffled.

 

"Luffy, you don't even know if that's actually true or not," Nami pointed out. "How did you even come up with that idea, anyway?"

 

Luffy looked at her blankly for a moment before casually responding, "Instinct."

 

"THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER, YOU MORON!"

 

"You know...that's not a bad assumption, actually," Catherine found herself speaking out loud, placing her hand on her chin.

 

"Wait, you actually agree with him?!" Usopp questioned frantically.

 

"I mean, it doesn't sound far from the truth to be quite honest," she replied casually. "They were a cocky bunch of thugs, so it wouldn't come as a surprise if they attacked the people as well." She frowned. "And there's no way I would live with myself if something happened to the people of this town. They did nothing to warrant being hurt."

 

"So it's settled," Luffy spoke again, placing his straw hat atop his head and smirking. "We're gonna find those guys and take them out." His smile grew wider after that. "After all, I wanna make sure Catherine doesn't have to worry about anyone before joining us on our adventure!"

 

Catherine jumped in surprise as she looked at him, eyes widening, while the others looked at one another with different expressions. Nami and Usopp looked at one another nervously, while Zoro and Robin merely exchanged blank stares. Between them, they still felt a mixture of uncertainty and nervousness over the idea of having her tag along. The tension seemed to cease as Camille and Chopper were quick to agree with their captain.

 

"W-wait a minute..." Catherine found her voice, earning Luffy's attention. His smile never seemed to falter for even a second. "You...you still want me to join your crew?"

 

"Shishishi, of course!" He answered jovially. "There's no way I'd leave here without you! I told you before that there's no way the future King of the Pirates could go anywhere without you!"

 

Catherine hesitated as her gaze fell to the floor.

 

"B-but..." She muttered before she began nibbling her lower lip nervously.

 

Her not-so-happy response earned the rest of the crew's attention, surprising them a bit. Was Catherine actually hesitating about going with them?

 

"Catherine, what's wrong?" Chopper was the first to ask. "Aren't excited about coming with us?"

 

Hearing the question made her sit up straight, noticing the saddened look on the reindeer's face. It left her surprised to see that the reindeer was just as excited about her joining as Luffy.

 

"A-ah! D-don't get the wrong idea!" She quickly waved her hands in front of her. "I-it's just that...well..." She, then, glanced at Luffy again, who appeared just as confused as the others at her response. She was not expecting to bring up the touchy subject so soon, but she was unable to stop herself as she asked, "Luffy...aren't you...aren't you mad at me?"

 

Luffy quirked a brow and tilted his head to the side. The others seemed to be as perplexed as he was over her question.

 

"Why would I be mad at you, Catherine?" The captain asked. Catherine was unable to respond as he continued. "We're friends, aren't we?"

 

Hearing that question made her hesitate for only a second, feeling guilty for even bringing it up, before she answered, "W-we are...but..." Once again, she paused, a wave of anxiety crashing over her. Luffy remained patient and kept his gaze on her, waiting for her to finish what she was saying. After a moment, Catherine composed herself a bit by twiddling her thumbs. "I...I thought you would be upset with me after all this time of being separated."

 

It was after saying that that realization struck Usopp, perking him up.

 

"Hey, wait a second," he chimed in as he looked at Luffy. "Luffy, didn't you tell me that you had no clue as to why Catherine left your home five years ago? That she took off without even saying you goodbye?"

 

Catherine flinched at his words while Luffy looked at him.

 

"Yeah," he answered. "What about it?"

 

Usopp immediately looked at Catherine, whose gaze found its way to the floor, before he glanced at Nami. Her attention was on the shinobi, though it was evident that she had heard what was said.

 

"Catherine..." She found her voice after a brief moment of silence. "Do you...do you feel guilty for leaving Luffy behind?"

 

Catherine did not answer, unable to find the words to express, as all eyes fell on her. It felt as if Nami had hit the answer right on the dot, and that responding was simply unnecessary. Instead of remaining silent, however, she felt herself shrinking back a bit a nodding once, answering the navigator's question.

 

It was hard to deny the feelings of guilt and shame over seemingly betraying your best friend without giving a valid reason. She had felt it for the past five years, and even before she reunited with him that day she was still questioning if he ever wanted to see her again after what she did. Why would he, anyway? She had asked herself that numerous times. He may as well been stabbed in the back, had the wool pulled over his eyes when he least expected it. Hell, he may as well have taken a punch to the gut. In her mind, she genuinely believed that Luffy, of all the people in the world, would avoid looking for her. He would focus on his dreams and cut her out of the picture for good. After all, it was what any sane person would do if someone did that.

 

However, Monkey D. Luffy was _not_ a sane person.

 

Before long, Catherine was surprised to find something fall on top of her head. She blinked as she raised her hand to touch it, only for her fingers to come into contact with the familiar texture of straw. There was only one thing she knew at that present time that was made of that material. Her eyes gazed over to spot a grinning Luffy; not to her surprise, his hat was missing, though it did not take long for her to see his arm stretched toward her while his hand fell upon her head and realize that he had placed his beloved treasure on her head.

 

Before she could speak up, she heard Luffy speak, "Shishishi! You're just as weird as the day I met you, Catherine."

 

A faint shade of red graced her cheeks as Nami was quick to scold him.

 

"Luffy, don't be so insensitive!" She scolded him. "She feels sorry for what she did! Calling her names isn't gonna make her feel better!"

 

Luffy kept his eyes on Catherine, who shifted her gaze elsewhere, as he said, "But I can't be mad at her for something like that." Despite not looking in her direction, he was still speaking to Nami. "She had her reasons for doing it, and I always knew she wouldn't forget about me and our friendship."

 

Catherine returned her gaze to him, awed and moved by his words. A tremendous feeling of relief overcame her as if an overbearing weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

 

"L-Luffy..." She muttered.

 

"And besides," Luffy continued as his smile grew wider, "I always knew we'd meet someday, just like I knew I'd see Ace and Sophia!"

 

Hearing those names caused Catherine to perk up a bit, but before she had the chance to speak, Sanji's voice filled the room.

 

"Ladies~! The food is ready for you~!" He swooned as he poked his head inside. "I made special dishes for you, especially for our brand new crewmate!"

 

Luffy's attention was immediately on the cook, practically drooling over the fact that the food was finally done.

 

"Oh boy! It's time to eat!" He cheered, almost ready to jump off the couch and pounce.

 

Sanji immediately glared at him as the others made their way into the dining room, where Mallorie was setting the food out.

 

"I said _ladies_ , Luffy, not _you_ ," he warned his captain. "So pipe down for a minute and let them go first!"

 

Luffy groaned in defeat and lowered his head, falling back and placing his head on Catherine's lap once more. She giggled at the sight before she looked at Sanji.

 

"I'll be over in just a minute, Sanji," she told him. "There's something I've gotta ask Luffy first."

 

It did not take long for Sanji to return to his loving ways as he nodded.

 

"Take as much time as you need, my dear!" He told her before going to assist Mallorie along with the other crew members.

 

Smiling, Catherine looked down at Luffy and poked his cheek lightly, earning his attention as he looked up at her.

 

"Before we eat, I have to ask," she started as her eyes brightened. "Ace and Sophia. You actually saw them?"

 

It took a moment for her question to register, but when it did, he immediately sat up again and knelt beside her, grinning widely.

 

"We sure did! In Alabasta!" He beamed. Catherine's mood brightened even more than before over the news as Luffy continued. "We ran into them, and it looks like they haven't changed a bit." A brief moment of realization hit him. "Oh yeah! And they said they're a part of the Whitebeard Pirates, too!"

 

Catherine's eyes widened in surprise at that.

 

"The Whitebeard Pirates? No way!" She smiled warmly. "I'm so glad to hear that they're okay. I hope we run into them again."

 

"I didn't think Sophie would end up being shorter than Ace, though," he suddenly stated casually. "She must have shrunk the last time I saw her..."

 

Catherine laughed at that.

 

"People don't shrink, Luffy," she commented. "It doesn't work that way. Ace must have gotten a growth spurt, and he got taller."

 

Luffy pouted, furrowing his brows in confusion.

 

"So is that why I'm taller than you, then?" He asked, tilting his head to one side.

 

"Well, you've always been slightly taller than me since we were young," she explained, "but yes, that would be one reason why." After hearing that, he began laughing again. Catherine blinked. "Hm? What is it?"

 

"You're still the short one in the group," he laughed.

 

The comment made Catherine blush before looking away, embarrassed that she was still the shortest one out of the four.

 

"D-don't bring that up!" She stuttered. "Besides, I'm not that short! I'm average height!"

 

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Luffy chimed, earning a look from Catherine, before he began smiling. "Sophie wanted me to tell you that, when you two meet again, she's gonna kick your butt for leaving!"

 

Her cheeks became darker with embarrassment, yet she could not help but continue smiling as she let out a sigh.

 

"She would say something like that," she muttered sheepishly. "Not that I don't deserve it, of course."

 

With a chuckle, Luffy took hold of Catherine's arm and eagerly pulled toward the dining room.

 

"C'mon! Now we gotta eat!" He ushered her along.

 

"Okay, okay, hang on!" She laughed as a hand fell atop the straw hat that remained on her head. She, then, glanced over her shoulder. "We're missing someone! We can't have Monroe missing out on the meal. Right?" When she looked at the spot where he was meant to be located, however, she quick to realize that no one was standing there. Monroe was gone. Catherine blinked, confused by her guardian's sudden disappearing act before she turned to the others. "Hey, has...anyone seen where Monroe went?"


	9. Unwanted Visitors

A blank expression was evident on Monroe's face as he aimlessly wandered through town. His gaze was distant, and he appeared as if his mind was in a completely different place. In spite of that, it was also evident that he was still able to tell where he was going. He knew this because he somehow ended up passing by the same shop from earlier that day, where he spotted the same watermelon he wanted to purchase before Catherine telling him otherwise. The large man glanced in the direction of the shop, spotting the fruit and eyeing it carefully as he did previously. For a brief moment, he wondered if Mallorie would be upset if he suddenly up and left just to get something they did not need, an action that was not a first nor would it be a last for him. It was bad enough he came home with an entire bag of sweets without her knowledge, and he could only imagine how she would feel if he came back with something like that as well.

 

The thought of the enraged woman that was his beloved wife caused him to shutter as he continued walking, sulking his shoulders slightly in defeat. He may have loved that woman with every fiber of his being, but he knew damn well not to piss her off.

 

As he returned to wandering through town, his mind went back to the events that had taken place, events that shook even the aloof-looking man that was Monroe. From Catherine unexpectedly reuniting with her childhood friend – that notorious "Straw Hat" Luffy fellow – and discovering her bounty to the sudden suspicions that a group of bounty hunters – familiar ones at that – may have been back on the island, numerous questions circulated in his mind.

 

Catherine's new friends certainly seemed like an odd bunch of people, far from the idea of being legitimate pirates that sailed the seas and do anything for a bit of treasure. In his head, Monroe was expecting them to be a ruthless gang that, if he had turned his back on them for even a second, they would run off with all their belongings _and_ with Catherine. However, instead, he started to realize just how different they were compared to what was considered the norm. In a way, they were more like one big happy family, from chatting about recent events to one another or mentioning something from their past to scolding someone else for their idiotic behavior. It was enough to surprise Monroe significantly, yet he also found himself oddly pleased.

 

Although he would never admit it openly, Monroe was glad that Catherine was right about Luffy; at least, as far as he could tell, she was right about him.

 

With those thoughts in mind, Monroe changed his focus to the real issue at hand: Catherine's mysterious bounty and the possibility that the rouge bounty hunters from years ago had returned for vengeance. He found the suspicions hard to believe if he had to be honest. Why would those boneheads who had been single-handedly defeated by a thirteen-year-old girl think to show their faces around Sila Island ever again? Monroe could distinctly recall the harsh beating they received from the infuriated shinobi, who became furious over how careless and disrespectful they were to the people she lived with after everything they got away with. It was one of the few times Monroe had _ever_ seen Catherine upset to the point where she resorted to using physical violence, and it was a sight he preferred to never see again for as long as he lived. Nevertheless, she gave what they had coming to them, and he was certain by the way they left with their tail between their legs that they would never come back.

 

That being said, however, it did not answer the question: why would they _want_ to come back? They were practically the laughing stock of the town by now. Monroe even recalled hearing stories from the people who were there at the time making a mockery of their name, cracking jokes and imitating them for the sake of a good laugh. It did not make sense, or at least it would have been stupid for them to consider showing up again. If it was to seek vengeance, then they were just a bunch of idiots. It was better to move on rather than to seek revenge against someone else, especially if they were defeated once before. If it was to claim the bounty on Catherine's head, then it would have made a bit more sense seeing their profession, but it would still make them idiots. Catherine was a considerable fighter, something that greatly shocked Monroe when he first met her. From his understanding, she claimed to have done a lot of training as a child, which explained her incredible strength and prowess despite her young age. Three years of training added more that, along with some extra skills that she did not even think was possible. Monroe wondered if they even considered the possibility that she had changed over the course of time. Doubtful, but it was hard to deny that maybe they did, and they just did not care as long as they got what they wanted in the end.

 

Catherine's safety, however, was not the only problem he had in mind. The security of the people on Sila Island greatly concerned him, too. If Catherine's suspicions were correct and those hunters returned, then Monroe was confident they would take out their aggression on the people that stood up to them just as Catherine did. They would want to show them what it meant to cross them, and the people would no doubt pay dearly for their decision. Thinking about the possibilities of what could happen sent a shiver down his spine, but it also lit a fire in his heart. He had to do what he could to protect them from harm.

 

After all, that was the duty of a mayor.

 

"Monroe!"

 

A voice called out to him, causing him to stop walking. Blinking, Monroe looked forward to find a young man approaching him before taking a second to catch his breath. Monroe noticed the look of great concern on the civilian's face, and he was quick to approach him hastily. Something was not right; he could feel it.

 

"Archer, what is it?" The mayor questioned, placing both hands on either shoulder of the smaller man. "Ya look like ya saw a ghost or somethin'. What happened?"

 

The man, a shopkeeper named Archer, took a moment to catch his breath, apparently having run a great distance judging from the locks of brown hair sticking to his forehead, before looking up at Monroe with distressed brown eyes.

 

"S-sir, it's..." He tried to speak, but he took a moment to swallow the lump in his throat before going on, "It's the Marines, sir. They've arrived on the island."

 

An almost non-existent look of shock formed on Monroe's face at those words, finding himself releasing Archer's shoulders suddenly.

 

"They've what?" He questioned. "Are you sure 'bout that?"

 

Archer frantically nodded, pushing back his hair and removing it from his face.

 

"Yes, sir! It looks like they only just arrived not too long ago," he quickly explained before his gaze suddenly faltered nervously.

 

Monroe's eyes narrowed. Something was not sitting well with him.

 

"Ya seem a bit anxious, my friend," he told him, earning a look from Archer. "Did they say anythin' to ya?"

 

The civilian's gaze shifted nervously, biting his lower lip for only a moment.

 

"W-well," he slowly started, "they were asking to speak with the mayor of this town over a matter of importance." He, then, looked at Monroe. "Normally, when they say that, it means something is wrong, so I'm a bit on edge."

 

"Did they tell ya what that matter of importance was?"

 

"Unfortunately, no," Archer replied, lowering his head in shame. "When I asked them, they said it was something that didn't concern the people right now, but he reassured us that everything was fine."

 

"Hmph..." Monroe could not help but grumble, shifting his gaze elsewhere.

 

It was hard to tell if the Marines were lying to the shopkeeper or making sure they did not cause too much of a scene, especially since they were typically there to catch pirates rather than relaxing. They were always good at keep their business secret most of the time, especially from the people they were supposed to protect. This created a rift in the people's trust in the government as a whole, which did not come as quite a surprise to Monroe. Nevertheless, he knew it was extremely dangerous for them to be in town, not with the Straw Hats docking here as well. Did they get word that they were coming to the island and followed them as quickly as possible? It seemed highly unlikely, seeing as how the pirates only just arrived seemingly hours before the Marines did. With that in mind, what could it have been? Was it a different matter of importance altogether that he did not know about?

 

It was upon that question that Monroe's eyes widened ever so slightly. Did they know about Catherine's whereabouts?

 

Before the silence could settle, the mayor looked at Archer once again.

 

"If that's the case, then I'll be willin' to accept their offer and meet with 'em," he said sternly, earning a look of shock from the shopkeeper. "I'll need ya to inform Mallorie and Catherine of where I'm at, though, if it ain't too much trouble. I don't know how long I'll be, but it may take a bit o' time before I come back."

 

Archer's expression changed to one of confusion.

 

"Inform them? Why?" He could not help but inquire. "Don't they know where you've gone?"

 

Monroe's gaze shifted once more before muttering a small, "...No, but that's beside the point." He looked at Archer again. "They should at least know the Marines are here as well, and they should be aware that I've gone to meet with them and see what's goin' on. After all," Monroe closed his eyes, "the wife'll get upset real easily. She was never a fan o' the Marines, anyway, and I suppose it's fer good reason."

 

Without another word, Archer nodded and began rushing toward the mayor's abode, leaving the large man to his own thoughts once again. He remained stagnant for a long moment, contemplating his decision of going alone rather than with someone by his side, before heaving a heavy sigh and beginning his trek to the dock.

 

He was afraid that his worst fears were starting to come to fruition, and it was hard for him to remain calm without thinking about losing Catherine so suddenly. She was practically family by then, and family was the most important thing in his life. He had to do whatever he could to prevent anyone from taking her away or worse, even if it meant facing the Marines by himself.

 

All he could do now was hope and pray that they were here for a reason that had nothing to do with her or the pirates that were currently residing there. However, praying could only get one so far, and he was afraid it would not be enough.

* * *

"That was absolutely delicious!" Catherine proclaimed happily once she and the others had finished eating, grinning with delight while leaning back in her seat. "It's hard to decide whose cooking I like better!"

 

Mallorie laughed heartily at that, setting her fork down and standing.

 

"You better get used to all this, sweetie," she chimed while picking up the empty plates that were starting to pile on top of each other. "This is the life you'll be living for a long time!"

 

Catherine could not help but smile at the thought while Sanji swooned, seemingly unable to handle the compliments that he was given from both women, before assisting Mallorie in the cleanup.

 

It had been some time since she and the Straw Hats had started eating the meal Sanji had prepared for them. She remembered Luffy saying something about how Sanji was an amazing chef and cooked the most amazing meals, but she was blown away by how exquisite and delectable it was until she had taken her first bite. Even Mallorie, who had taken the utmost pride in her cooking, was left speechless after trying his food, and she did not waste any time in openly commenting on what he had made and his skills.

 

"It's not very often a man is found cooking in the kitchen with such skill and finesse," she complimented the chef after having a few bites of her dish, earning a look from him that could only be described as love stricken. "Especially someone so young and handsome!"

 

Sanji grinned at that, appearing as if hearts were ready to burst in his eyes, as he said, "Why, thank you, my lady! I only serve the best dishes for the most beautiful of women~!"

 

Not even a second later, the moment was seemingly ruined when Zoro glanced up from eating and blankly stated, "She's married..."

 

"I know that, moss head!" The cook snapped at him, earning a hard glare from the swordsman. "She was merely complimenting my work, and I was responding! All you've done is doze off in the living room as if you own the place!"

 

The two immediately began to bicker with one another once more, causing Mallorie to laugh heartily at the duo. It was a surprise things did not start flying across the room, but Nami had mentioned that it was fairly common for the two to go at it from time to time.

 

Instead of focusing on them, however, Catherine decided to inquire about the adventures the Straw Hats had been on thus far as well as how everyone met. Luffy was the first to jump at the chance to start, bringing up the start of his adventure aboard the ship of "Iron Mace" Alvida, where he encountered and befriended a cabin boy by the name of Coby. According to Luffy, Coby had accidentally ended up on Alivda's ship two years ago, but he had always dreamed of leaving and becoming a Marine so he could capture pirates like her. His cowardice, from what Luffy had mentioned, seemed to hold him back, but that was before the straw hat captain had arrived. He went on to explain how he defeated Alvida and helped Coby join the Marines while in turn gaining Zoro as his first mate, a story that left Catherine awed by the tale.

 

"Quite the first adventure you had, Luffy," Catherine commented once Luffy had finished his story, placing her chin on her hand and smiling sweetly. "If we ever run into this Coby fellow, you'll have to remind me to thank him."

 

Luffy, with food stuffed in his mouth, looked at her with confusion.

 

"You wanna thank Coby?" He asked curiously. "Why's that?"

 

"Mostly to say thanks for looking out for you," she replied with a light shrug, "and for allowing you to call him a friend despite putting his dreams at risk. It takes a lot not to turn a pirate in, especially someone who dreams of catching them some day." Moments later, she started blushing with embarrassment, lightly scratching her cheek. "A-ah, I-I mean, I'm sure there's no reason to go _that_ far, but it just feels like it's the right thing to do."

 

Luffy looked at her for a moment before swallowing his food. After that, he began snickering.

 

"Shishishi! You're weird, Catherine!"

 

Catherine's face darkened at that before she playfully pushed against his shoulder, feeling even more embarrassed and causing Luffy to laugh even more. Despite that, however, she could have sworn she felt her heart melting at the jovial sound, but she did not know for sure if that was truly the case.

 

After that, the rest of the crew began explaining their own stories and adventures that brought them there. While most of them sounded believable, Usopp was quick to start telling a tall tale of his own, describing the experiences he had on the perilous seas of the Grand Line as a fearsome pirate captain. Chopper was instantly intrigued by the story, staring at Usopp with a sense of awe on his furry face, and listened intently to every word that was said. Camille had also started paying attention to his story, but it was evident from the look on her face – a faint, knowing smile – that he was stretching the truth just a little. It was not until the end of the story, when Nami began pointing out the very obvious flaws, that Usopp eventually called it quits and told the real story of how he ended up aboard the Going Merry.

 

Catherine listened well to what each and every one of them had to say, her smile remaining present and unchanging as she got to know the people that she may have been traveling with very soon. While some members were very open to the idea of mentioning it, others preferred to keep it private and focused more on how they ended up becoming crewmates with a captain like Luffy. Just listening to them go on and on about the things they saw and experienced so far made her wonder: what kind of adventures would she get to live with them? What kind of people would she meet along the way? What trials and tribulations would she have to endure on each island? These questions and more continued to swim in her mind the longer she sat there listening to everyone tell their stories and express their dreams for the future, and it made her feel that much more excited to join them on their journey.

 

However, despite feeling happy about going with them and living life out at sea like she always wanted since childhood, Catherine still felt a sense of uncertainty looming in the back of her mind. Would she really be able to leave Monroe and Mallorie behind so easily? After spending five years of her life with them, she practically saw them as her own parents, people who loved her and wished for nothing but the best for her. It was hard to think about, and it made her think twice about her decision altogether. Not only that, but she would be leaving behind the people of the island, people who had been nothing but kind to her and treated her as if she was one of their own. To think that she was put in this situation a second time, albeit for an entirely different reason, made her second guess the idea as a whole. Would it feel like she was forgetting everything they had done for her? Would it feel like she was abandoning them in the same way she did – or thought she did – to Luffy?

 

Before she pondered the thought any longer, Catherine pushed those thoughts aside and finished her meal. It was best not to think about that right now. Instead, she wanted to focus on enjoying the meal and getting to know the new faces on the island all while catching up with her dear friend.

 

Not long after everyone had settled down, a rapid knocking sound had erupted from the front door. It ceased the conversations that everyone had as they turned their attention toward it. A look of concern crossed over Catherine's face as she sat up in her seat, brows furrowing.

 

"Hey, that must be Monny!" Luffy spoke up before he began pouting. "He missed the feast!"

 

"That's cause you ate most of it, Luffy," Usopp pointed out. "We _told_ you he was bound to come back in a little while, but you were too busy stuffing your face to hear us."

 

"That's not Monroe..." Catherine suddenly spoke, her tone serious.

 

Luffy and the others looked at her briefly.

 

"Hm?"

 

"He lives here...so he has no reason to knock on the door of his home..." Catherine paused before glancing at Mallorie, who handed off the empty plates to Sanji after he poked his head through the door way leading to the kitchen. The look in her eyes was also grim, though there was also a hint of concern in her eyes as well. "Who do you think-"

 

"I'll get it," Mallorie interrupted her, swiftly passing the chef and walking toward the door. The room soon became tense as they watched her intently, unconsciously preparing for the worst possible scenario to occur. It certainly was not the first time, and it would not be the last. However, before the tension could grow any further, Mallorie opened the door, looked out, and almost immediately sighed with a mixture of relief and annoyance. Moments later, she pouted. "Damn it, Archer! You nearly gave us a heart attack!" She complained as she invited the person inside. "We have guests over, and I'd like for you to meet them!"

 

Everyone else, save for Catherine, Camille, and Robin, collectively sighed with relief as well as the newcomer entered the home, politely greeting them with a small wave. Despite wanting to feel relieved that it was someone she recognized, Catherine sensed a feeling of worry emanating from Archer the moment he set foot in the door. Upon closer inspection, she realized his expression seemed to give away that fact as well, and it did not sit well with her.

 

"Are you alright, Archer?" She was quick to ask, earning looks from the others almost instantly. "It seems like something is bothering you."

 

Archer took a moment to collect his thoughts, rubbing his arm in a nervous manner, before he looked at Catherine again.

 

"W-well," he started, "M-Monroe actually sent me here to inform you and Mallorie about something."

 

Mallorie raised a curious brow as she stepped next to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

 

"Monroe sent you?" She quickly asked. It was evident from the look in her eyes and the tone of her voice that she was becoming increasingly more nervous. Something was certainly wrong if Monroe had sent someone else to deliver relevant news rather than coming back himself. "Did something happen? Is he alright?"

 

Archer nodded in her direction.

 

"He's okay, but..." He trailed off, hesitating briefly as his gaze trailed elsewhere. The action annoyed Mallorie and caused her concern for her husband to grow even more.

 

"Just spit it out!" Mallorie pleaded while Catherine slowly stood up from her seat. "Where's Monroe?"

 

Archer continued to hesitate for another moment longer before sighing and looking at her once again.

 

"He's...he's going to the docks...to confront the Marines that just arrived here..." He slowly informed her.

 

Within moments, Luffy and his crew were standing as well, each with their own varying expressions over the news of the arrival of the Marines. Mallorie had removed her hand from Archer's shoulder, horrified by his words, before slowly looking to Catherine. She was quick note the shinobi paling as well, yet she appeared to be doing her best to remain calm. Usopp and Chopper had begun panicking at that point, which did not help the severity of the situation.

 

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Sanji exclaimed, nearly dropping the dishes he had in his hands. "They're here already?!"

 

"There's no way that's possible!" Nami chimed in. "They couldn't have found out about us so soon! We just got here!"

 

"We're so screwed!" Usopp cried out, nearly pulling off his bandanna in a state of panic. "I knew this place was too good to be true! We're gonna be arrested by the Marines!"

 

Robin, ignoring Usopp's agony while remaining seated, looked at Nami with a calm look.

 

"It would be unlikely for the Marines to know about us, Miss Navigator. That we can be sure of. However," Her shifted her gaze to Catherine, who had not moved a muscle since hearing the news, "something tells me that they may be here for Miss Shinobi rather than us."

 

Camille looked at the archaeologist with confusion.

 

"But it seems so strange and sudden..." She commented. "Something seems off about all of this..."

 

Before anyone could continue speaking, Catherine suddenly approached Archer, stopping to stand a few feet from where he stood.

 

"You said Monroe is located at the docks...right?" She asked him swiftly, barely giving him or anyone time to inquire what was going on in her head.

 

It took a moment for Archer to answer, but he did so moments later with a small nod.

 

"Y-yes, but...I have no idea why he would want to confront them when we don't even know their business for being here," he answered honestly. "The Marines didn't give any particular reason other than it was a matter of importance."

 

"Then I suggest you prepare for the worst case scenario and call it a day," Mallorie informed him. Archer looked at her, surprised and troubled by her words, but he did not have the chance to speak as she suddenly began ushering him out the door. "Go back to town and close down all the shops immediately. Evacuate everyone to the safe zones outside of town until you are told otherwise. Understand?"

 

"A-are you sure, Mallorie? You say that like something big is going to happen..."

 

Mallorie smiled reassuringly at him, though the look in her eyes gave a different feeling.

 

"It might as well be if those bastards don't have the decency to tell you why they're here in the first place," she spoke through gritted teeth. "Now, go! Do as I say until you're given the okay. Tell everyone in town to follow suit, and don't ask questions."

 

Before anything else could be said, the woman slowly closed the door, allowing the room to turn silent. The only sound resonating was the faint sound of a ticking clock that was located in the kitchen. A few of the Straw Hats, the exceptions being Luffy and Robin, exchanged glances between one another, wondering what their next move was going to be. Others – namely Zoro and Sanji – kept their attention on Mallorie, who remained standing near the door with one hand on the knob while the other remained on the wood itself. She stood there for the longest time, as if contemplating what her next move was going to be. However, it was not long before Catherine found her voice once more as she turned her distant gaze to the woman she considered her second mother. She knew what she was going to say, but she also knew that it was something Mallorie did not want to hear.

 

"Mallorie..." She muttered. The sound of the shinobi's voice caused Mallorie to shift slightly as she turned her head a fraction of the way in Catherine's direction. It was as if she was giving her full attention, though she seemed fearful about what was going to be said. It was like she already knew. Swallowing the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat, Catherine, with as much confidence as she could muster, went on to quietly mutter, "Mallorie, I'm going to the docks."


	10. Taking Risks

Mallorie suddenly turned to the blue haired maiden instantly, her entire body stiffening as her naturally tan face started to turn white with horror after hearing Catherine's words. Her bright blue eyes were widened with fear, staring at Catherine as if she had admitted to committing the most sinful crime against humanity. It was evident that she was not okay with Catherine's decision to go and seek out the Marines on her own, and Catherine knew too well that her decision was completely out of the question. However, the shinobi remained calm, her eyes remaining distant and void of any and all emotion to prove how serious she was, and she continued to look at Mallorie in silence. She remained unwavering, never hesitating on her words or faltering in her staring contest with the woman. It was enough of an answer for her: it meant that Catherine was dead serious. However, to Mallorie, only a _fool_ would be dumb enough to just accept that without a fight.

 

"Have you lost your mind?" She snapped suddenly, approaching the shinobi and taking hold of her shoulders. Catherine instantly felt pressure against them both, indicating that Mallorie's grip was tightening. However, the shinobi suddenly found herself looking at the floor, unable to keep eye contact with the curly haired woman. "You expect me to allow you to go on your way to face them?!"

 

"Y-you know, s-s-she's right, Catherine," Usopp tried to chime in, visibly shaking out of fear. "M-maybe it's better if we all wait for Monroe to come back! I'm sure it's not _that_ a big deal, right?" He paused as some of his crewmates looked at him, staring at him in a manner that made him think twice about his comment. "R-right?"

 

"I'm sorry, but...but I'm not going to stand by and allow something to happen to Monroe," Catherine calmly retorted, keeping her gaze fixated to the ground. "We don't know the truth about why they're here, anyway. The only two options we can think of is that they're either here for me," She turned her head toward Luffy, who did not seem to look in her direction once since Archer had arrived, "or they're here for the Straw Hat Pirates."

 

"Who cares about why they're here, Catherine?!" Mallorie scolded her, causing Catherine to finally look her in the eye once more. It was obvious that the woman was on the verge of breaking down, and it made the shinobi grimace. She hated seeing her cry like this. "If they don't know that you're here, then confronting them is the worst possible thing to do! You're better off staying here where you'll be safe."

 

"But...but what about Luffy and his crewmates?" Catherine questioned calmly. "I may have only just gotten to know them, but there's no way I could live with myself if something happened to them."

 

"They're pirates! They can handle themselves just fine, and they have thus far!" Mallorie glanced at them. "Did you not hear all of the things they've endured? The people they've gone up against? This is nothing to them _! You_ , on the other hand," She looked back at Catherine, "there's no telling what could happen if they caught you!"

 

"But I...I..." Catherine tried to protest, but she was unable to find the right words. Instead, she clenched her hands and absentmindedly chewed on her lower lip nervously.

 

Mallorie's grip tightened even more as she shut her eyes tightly, bowing her head so that she could hide her face from view.

 

"I know you want to look after them, and I know you want to do what you can to keep them safe," she began slowly, "but Camille is right. This doesn't feel right at all. And I..." She began to shake, a clear sign that she was now crying, "I don't wanna take any risks...! Especially not with my husband and...and you..." Catherine remained silent, watching her maternal figure break down right before her eyes. She felt helpless, responsible for putting Mallorie in this state, and it felt like she had no way of consoling her without making matters worse. "You know too well...that I was hoping this day wouldn't come," The blonde woman proceeded. Then, she slowly raised her head to look Catherine in the eye, tears now streaming down her face. Catherine continued to keep quiet as she watched the woman place a gentle hand against the shinobi's cheek, brushing it gently with her thumb. "That the Marines wouldn't come and...and take our little girl away from us. The little girl that has brought so much joy into our lives...when we were incapable of starting one of our own."

 

"Mallorie..." Catherine found her voice, but she was unable to go on. Once again, she had no way of reacting. _How_ could she comment on that without hurting her even more?

 

Suddenly, Mallorie's eyes narrowed in what seemed to be anger, though the tears continued to form in her eyes.

 

"And it's the fault of that damned clan," she hissed before lowering her head once more, keeping her hand against Catherine's cheek. "If those Marines weren't stupid enough to believe every little rumor they heard about people they know next to nothing about, then...then maybe none of this would be happening! Maybe...if they knew you in the way that we do, you'd be able to live your life without having to carry the burden of being considered....one of _them_." She inhaled, trying to calm herself as best as she could but to no avail. "Just because...just because you have their blood in your veins...just because you share their name...doesn't make you anything less than the human being that you are. And I would never forgive myself if I allowed you to go out there and let something happen because others refused to believe that."

 

Catherine grimaced at that before shifting her gaze away, trying to find the right words to say in response.

 

Mallorie had a valid point. Catherine knew too well that she had done nothing to warrant having a bounty other than being alive. Her only crime that she had committed was leaving Dawn Island without her best friend, but even then it seemed like she was forgiven. As for the World Government, however, it was a whole different story. It was just as Mallorie had said: If the Marines had taken more time to prove or disprove rumors rather than go after every individual with the surname of "Morikawa," then maybe Catherine would not be in the predicament she was in now. _If_ that was the reason for their arrival, that is. Perhaps, if the government did their research a bit more and asked the people that may have been associated with the clan for themselves, then they would be able to learn more about them rather than just assume they were dangerous.

 

However, despite all of that, Catherine understood _why_ the Marines could not do such a thing no matter how much they wanted to do so since the beginning. The government had no way of knowing the truth without ending up lost, or worse killed, at sea, be it by the sea kings that lurked the depths or by the shinobi of the clan themselves. No one knew where they lived and thrived, and if they did, the answers were more than likely to be found at the bottom of the ocean. As far as they knew, not a single member of the clan was found outside of their home. At least, as far as Catherine knew, members were not _supposed_ to leave without facing serious consequences. Even if they did leave, however, the World Government had no idea where to start tracking them. They had no way of knowing the real story without risking more lives or wasting more of their time searching the waters aimlessly, and Catherine was sure that it was going to get old far too quickly. Instead, in their minds, it was easier and much safer to heed the stories of survivors and go from there, disregarding if it was fact or fiction and simply focusing on keeping peace and serving justice in the world.

 

Having those thoughts caused Catherine to clench her hands tightly once more before looking at Mallorie, who was doing everything in her power to keep herself from breaking down in front of everyone.

 

"You know...the Marines don't care, Mallorie..." She found her voice once again. Mallorie remained silent, seemingly unable to form a sentence and allowing Catherine to continue. "As much as I hate telling you that, you and I both know that just hearing my name, knowing where I hail from, is more than enough for them to assume. They'll think I'm dangerous, that I'm a threat that they can't risk keeping around for too long." Her head lowered as her eyes narrowed. "That's probably why I have this bounty on my head in the first place. Because they haven't taken the chance to hear someone out that may know a thing or two about her family instead of assuming the worst." Catherine paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts as she looked at Mallorie again. She felt a sense of determination growing within her, and it was evident from the look in her eyes. "But maybe...if I give them that chance, then maybe I can change things. It may not convince a lot of them, but at least they'll see that I'm not a threat and possibly listen to what I need to say. Besides," she smiled warmly, "I'd much rather take the risk of them learning about my presence rather than have them find out about Luffy and his crew. It's the least I can do for them. Don't you think?"

 

Mallorie said nothing. It was as if all the energy she had to respond back could not come to her, much like Catherine before, and all she could to was stand there in silence. Catherine knew it was a hard pill for her to swallow, but what she had said was the truth. At least, as far as Catherine knew, it was.

 

From Catherine's understanding, the Marines had always come off as a group that shot first and asked questions later. Not once since she had left her home did she feel like an encounter with the Marines would end on a positive note, especially if they had the knowledge – or lack thereof – of who and what her clan may have been. She did well to hide from them whenever they stopped by, but on the few occasions where escape was impossible, she hid her appearance as best as she could, almost as if she was expecting at least one of them to know. When she absently inquired about their thoughts on the clan, it was like they did not have the time or patience to do more thorough research about them, and if they did, they did not seem to care at all. As far as they were concerned, anyone that was even remotely deemed to be a threat to the government - or the world as a whole _\- had_ to be eradicated. No questions asked.

 

Those feelings alone were enough for Catherine to make such a bold decision on such short notice. Maybe, if she was given this opportunity, she would be able to show them the truth. The young shinobi shared the surname of said clan, after all; therefore, if she were successful in proving herself, it would give them proof that not every clansman was as dangerous as the world made them out to be. Granted, it was hard to fight against the rumors that still circulated, but at least she had a chance to prove a small group of people wrong. In her mind, it was a small step toward a progressive future, especially if it meant protecting not just the people of the island but her new friends as well.

 

It was risky, but it was a risk that Catherine was willing to take.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, the feeling of Mallorie's hands on Catherine's shoulders vanished, releasing the young maiden from her grip, before she took a small step back. It was a sign that told Catherine she was free to do as she wished without the pressure of being stopped. Catherine tried to give her a reassuring look, let her know that everything was going to be okay, yet the blonde woman refused to look at her. Mallorie knew that what Catherine was thinking was insane, but she also knew there was no way to convince the shinobi otherwise without going blue in the face. It was not out of stubbornness – not much, anyway – but rather due to the sense that it was something Catherine _needed_ to do. How could Mallorie stand in the way of Catherine's possible calling and unyielding desire to protect those she deeply cared for?

 

It made her wonder which one of Catherine's biological parents gave her this trait.

 

"Catherine..." The familiar voice of Luffy broke the silence before it could settle any longer. Long gone was the jovial ring in his voice that Catherine had grown used to, replaced by a tone that she knew all too well, a tone she was not fond of in the slightest.

 

"If you intend to follow me, don't," she quickly informed him before he had the chance to continue. "It's just as I said before. I would rather take the risk of the Marines knowing about my presence rather than to have them find out about you. Neutral ground will mean nothing to them if they found out a group of notorious pirates were here, let alone the Straw Hats." Catherine's eyes narrowed. "They'll do whatever they need to do just to bring you in, and I won't allow that to happen." Luffy said nothing, remaining silent as if he was waiting for her to finish what she had to say. Before the silence could set in, however, Catherine turned to face him and his crew and gave them a reassuring smile. She took note of the fact that Luffy was not facing her, and his hat had been tilted downward to shield his eyes from view. "I know that you want to help, but please. I want you to stay here until it's safe to show yourselves. And..." She grinned, though it felt exceedingly painful to do. "I promise...that once this is all over, I'll be more than happy to go with you all...and be a part of your crew."

 

With that said, she bowed respectfully and excused herself, moving past Mallorie swiftly. Upon approaching the door, she picked up her weapon – a katana – that sat near the door in case of emergencies before taking her leave.

 

It was after the door had shut behind Catherine that silence had taken over once more. At first, it seemed like an uneasy, tense feeling was hanging in the air, practically suffocating everyone in the room. However, that was before Mallorie suddenly began chuckling softly, seemingly to herself than anything else. She raised her hand to wipe the remaining tears from her face before sighing. It was almost in a manner of content were it not for the fact that she was still worried about Catherine's safety.

 

"And here I thought," she muttered, slowly lifting her head to look at the Straw Hats, all of whom were smiling and directing their attention to their captain, "that she knew you better than anyone sitting in this room." Mallorie smiled faintly as she noted the very distinct grin on the dark haired captain's face. "She, of all people, should _know_ that you're not gonna listen to a damn thing she just said."

 

"Shishishi…"

* * *

The cool, dark eyes of Monroe stared at the group of Marines slowly approaching from the docks, keeping his demeanor calm and collected as he looked down every individual man that resided in the seemingly small army of men. The town felt eerily quiet as he made his way to the docks. It was as if it had suddenly become a ghost town, completely void of any and all life. Word seemed to spread like wildfire of the Marines' arrival on Sila Island, and many people had made the quick decision to close down their shops early. Some people were looming about and watching what was about to unfold, though, but from the looks of it, they were still considering the idea that they, too, should leave town for a while. They knew the Marines being in town only meant trouble, even if the island was considered a neutral ground for all that set foot on it. More often than not, though, it meant that there was something wrong. What that could have been was, unfortunately, unclear for Monroe, which only made things much more troubling for him and the people around him.

 

After some time, the mayor watched the group stop a short distance away, standing in a salute as the first Marine at the front – no doubt the captain based on the coat hanging off his shoulders – continued to move forward. Despite his seemingly youthful features, Monroe was confident that the captain was at least in his early to mid-thirties. His black hair, slicked back and maintained save for a few stragglers sticking out and just barely hovering over his green eyes, was well hidden underneath a standard Marine hat. His skin was lighter than Monroe's, though it was evident that he spent a good amount of time outdoors. Underneath the standard coat was a traditional Marine uniform, nothing special or unique about it. Taking off the coat would have made him look like any of his other subordinates.

 

The appearance of this captain, however, was the least of Monroe's concerns. His presence, alongside the presence of the other officers, was what piqued his interest the most.

 

"Evenin', boys," the mayor spoke, doing his best to try and remain pleasant despite how he felt on the inside. "Haven't seen a lot o' the boys in white these days. Welcome to our island."

 

Monroe never disliked the Marines, a comment that had earned him a hard look or scolding from Mallorie more often than not. In his mind, he had no reason to despise them as others did. He knew well that they were just doing their jobs as officers working for the government, taking orders from higher ups without much thought or concern for the purpose behind it other than keeping order. That was how things worked with the Marines. No one asked questions, and they would just get the job done as soon as possible.

That being said, the least he could do was be a bit respectful despite being given no legitimate reason as to why they were there. Maybe, if he played along with them, he could avoid a conflict, and they would be on their way off the island.

 

The Marine captain gave a salute of his own, paying his own respects to the mayor of the town, before standing straight once more.

 

"I take it you are the mayor of this town, yes?" The captain asked, getting straight to the point and avoiding the chit chat. Monroe had no complaints about that; he wanted to get it over with, too, so that things may return to normal once more. He did not like seeing the people he looked after so fearful.

 

"That's right," the mayor responded, keeping his chin up while remaining focused on the captain. "And what brings you folks to Sila Island today? I was informed that it was a matter of importance but never told what it was."

 

"If it's possible, sir," the captain spoke, "I'd like to discuss this matter in private." He glanced at the remaining civilians, noting their expressions. "As much as I don't want to look suspicious in front of these people, I'd rather not worry them any further than they may already be."

 

"They're worried enough now that they know you're here," Monroe retorted bluntly. "Besides, they got a right to know what's goin' on in their town, and I'd rather not keep that information from 'em." His eyes narrowed as the captain looked back at him. "Now, with all due respect, would ya mind statin' yer business?"

 

The captain looked at him for a long moment before a smirk formed on his lips.

 

"Eager to get straight to the point, I see?" He commented before chuckling. "I suppose that will make things quicker." Monroe's expression did not change as the captain began ruffling through his coat. "We've come on such short notice because we've been informed of a criminal passing through here."

 

"Criminals come and go as they please 'round these parts," Monroe pointed out. "You're gonna have to be more specific with that."

 

"But of course," the captain replied. After a moment, he pulled out a folded paper – from the looks of it, it was a wanted poster, which made Monroe's heart beat faster with anticipation – and held it in front of his face. "The criminal in which we speak of is considered to be a serious threat to the World Government and to the world itself. More so than any pirate that currently exists."

 

"Sounds like an exaggeration to me," the mayor stated blandly. "I can think o' several pirates on the Grand Line that are far more dangerous than you could possibly imagine."

 

The captain smirked at that.

 

"If I'm going to be honest, sir, I can't help but agree with that statement..."

 

"So, who is this supposedly dangerous criminal?" Monroe quickly went on to ask, trying to keep things moving. "I sure would like to help you folks out as much as I can."

His expression gave away he was not interested in the slightest in what the Marines were up to, but unbeknownst to everyone there, his heart was pounding against his chest rapidly. It was reminiscent to that of a banging drum, and he feared everyone would be able to hear it.

 

He had a hunch as to who the man may have been referring to; no doubt they would resort to exaggerations in an attempt to frighten people so they could talk. Unfortunately, as he stood there, Monroe knew he was going to have trouble figuring out how to get them off the island without giving away anything important. All of the possibilities ran through his mind – possible scenarios and solutions – but just thinking about it made him tense with anxiety. He wondered if the captain could sense this, but judging from his next move it did not seem to be the case.

 

The captain did not waste any more time as he unfolded the poster and turned it around, showing the face of the "dangerous" criminal" to the mayor. Monroe had to squint his eyes a bit to get a better view of the image due to his distance, but when his eyes adjusted, he used everything in his power to keep himself from showing any visible signs of terror and astonishment.

 

"The criminal in question is the one known as Catherine Morikawa, a shinobi of the Morikawa Clan," the captain stated. "Have you heard of her?"


	11. Encounter With the Marines [Part I]

Monroe could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest, feelings of anxiousness coursing through his veins like river rapids during a hurricane. He knew he had to mentally prepared for this moment long before it even happened, and it was only a matter of time before they confirmed his fears. However, despite these growing feelings boiling up inside of him, they mayor's expression remained unchanged as he observed the familiar sight of Catherine's wanted poster once more. From the Marines perspective, it appeared as if Monroe was still looking at it and trying to rack his memory to see if he remembered seeing her in town. Unbeknownst to them, it was simply not the case. Monroe's mind was elsewhere by then.

 

Even after five years of living on Sila Island, ruling as the mayor for three of them, Monroe still found it oddly surprising that the Marines knew where she was, or at least where she believed to be. Who could have tipped them off? There was no way for the Marines to consider it unless they were informed in advance. Then again, Sila Island _was_ found to be neutral ground for everyone regardless of their background, so maybe this was the first place they considered when beginning their search. Still, there were numerous occasions when some Marines arrived on said island while Catherine was out and about. At least one of them must have seen her and knew in an instant who she was, even after she did well to hide when they were around. If that were the case, then they would have been here sooner than later.

 

A thought suddenly crossed Monroe's mind, though it was one that almost made him break his facade and laugh. He found it highly doubtful to consider, but he could not shake the feeling that maybe, just _maybe_ , the bounty hunters mentioned earlier were responsible for this. Crazy idea, indeed, but it was certainly not off the list of possible answers. Nevertheless, Monroe did not see any decent reason as to why they would tip off the Marines other than to claim the bounty of a shinobi, let alone a shinobi that defeated them years back. Then again, he knew most bounty hunters brought the captured criminals straight to the Marines rather than bringing them to the location where the offender was located.

 

That alone was the reason why Monroe felt like something was off, though there was no way he could answer that question without giving away the truth about his connection to Catherine. He had to do what he could to protect her, even if it meant going against his morals. He hated lying to higher authorities, but he despised the idea of losing Catherine more.

 

Without missing a beat, Monroe closed his eyes, shrugged, and shook his head.

 

"Unfortunately, sir, I haven't seen anyone like her," he lied to them without an ounce of hesitation before looking at the captain once more. "Sorry 'bout that."

 

The captain's eyes suddenly narrowed, staring at Monroe suspiciously, before slowly lowering the paper to his side. Monroe tensed at that, but he remained calm. Out of the corner of his eye, he could tell that some of the people nearby looked at him with varying looks of bewilderment. They already knew their mayor was lying through his teeth to the Marine captain, and it came as quite a shock to them. However, they kept their mouths shut and did nothing to question him. They trusted their leader enough to know the reason why he would do such a thing.

 

"With all due respect, sir," the captain started to speak, "but we have reason to believe otherwise."

 

Monroe quirked a brow. His chest was beginning to clench tightly, and it was taking everything in his power to not crack under pressure. It was working fairly well, but how long it would last was unknown.

 

"Care to explain?" He demanded respectfully, feigning offense to the response.

 

"The anonymous tip that we received stated that you might know something about her whereabouts or at least where she planned to go next," the captain responded casually. "According to what was said, she's been living her for several years now," He stole a glance at the nervous civilians around him, "living amongst the commoners of this town as if she were a regular civilian."

 

"As I've stated," the mayor explained, keeping his ground while also stealing a glance at his people, "this town has _always_ been considered neutral ground for all kinds o' people. Ever since the day I was elected into office three years ago." Monroe looked back at the captain. "Even if this criminal were to pass by or even stay here for as long as you claim, I wouldn't do anything to force her off the island. If she hasn't done anything to warrant being kicked off, then there is no reason for me to step in."

 

The captain lowered his head for a moment before saying, "With all due respect _again_ , sir, that simply isn't the case with this criminal."

 

"Oh? Why's that?"

 

The captain cleared his throat before looking at Monroe once more. His expression never seemed to change from the serious stare he had, indicating how grave the situation was to him.

 

"You see, sir," he started to explain as he folded the poster and shoved it in his coat, "this _girl_ , if I can stomach calling her that, "belongs to a group of highly dangerous individuals that no one has ever seen." Monroe did everything his power not to glare at him for that comment. "A clan of shinobi that are considered to be a threat not just to the government, but the world as a whole."

 

"Explain."

 

The captain quirked a brow as well, seemingly confused by Monroe's request, yet he did not comment on that as he continued.

 

"Numerous ships, ranging from pirate ships to naval battleships, have been lost at the hands of these monsters. They've destroyed and slaughtered hundreds – if not thousands – of innocent lives without even batting an eye or considering the consequences of their actions." The captain frowned in disgust at the thought. "As far as we are concerned, this prideful cult of a family doesn't seem to care about anyone else but themselves. The number of lives they've taken and the damages they've caused has grown over the years since they first surfaced only proves this fact." He looked at Monroe, who continued to listen intently to what was said. "They can't keep going like this, and they certainly can't expect to walk among us like ordinary people with that kind of history. Who's to say they aren't planning something in secret while our backs are turned?"

 

Monroe listened intently to what was said, yet the look in his eyes appeared to showcase his feelings of doubt. He understood that the Marines were concerned about the Morikawa Clan mercilessly killing people, but there was one thing that stood out to him that he could not only shake off.

 

"Aren't all these things based on a bunch o' rumors, though?" He pointed out calmly, earning looks from the people around him as well as the Marines.

 

The captain suddenly glared at him, offended by the question over what was just said.

 

"Are you calling the people that survived these vicious attacks liars?" He hissed. "That's rather harsh and disrespectful, mayor."

 

"I'm sayin' that maybe it's all one big misunderstandin'. Maybe the people that were attacked did somethin' to upset 'em, and they reacted accordingly." Monroe straightened. "Now I ain't sayin' I agree with what they're doin' if that's what's happenin', but no good has ever come from people makin' assumptions 'bout others without lookin' deeper." He closed his eyes. "Not everyone is as they are made out to be, ya know."

 

The captain growled at that.

 

"How could you even think something like that?" He snapped angrily. Monroe looked at him calmly. "Men and women, innocent victims, were mercilessly slaughtered for no reason, and all you can think is that they may be misunderstood? How insensitive!"

 

"I already told ya that I don't agree with how they handle their business," Monroe informed him sternly. " _However_ , I can't sit by and believe in a bunch o' rumors and stories without seeing both sides and decidin' for myself. How do we know that everyone from that clan, even that girl on the poster, is just like what people say they are?" He shook his head and folded his arms across his chest. "You folks are assumin' that every member is supposed to be a criminal eager to shed blood at the first chance they get. Rumors can only get ya so far, and I understand yer fears and worries. However, ya can't honestly believe that anyone sharin' that name is automatically a threat just because o' some stories." He glanced at the civilians briefly. "I can't help but feel like the government is goin' to extreme levels over all o' this without thinkin' rationally. Not once did I hear any rumors 'bout you folks goin' to at least one clansman to try and understand 'em, and it kills me to hear that." He looked at the captain again. "The Marines are supposed to be 'bout justice, but what kind of justice allows people to accuse an entire family of criminal activity without at least tryin' to see the other side of the coin?"

 

Fed up with the words Monroe spoke, the captain could not keep up the professional tone any further. Just listening to the mayor say such things made his blood boil.

 

"Listen to yourself!" He scolded Monroe, pointing an accusing finger in his direction. "The fact that you can stand there and question the authority of the World Government is unforgivable! We take pride in what we do, and we sure as hell won't take any chances with these heathens! They've destroyed our ships, they've killed our men, and you expect us to make peace with them because they _might_ be misunderstood?!" He growled. "These 'extreme levels' that we take is how we keep the public safe!"

 

"It's how ya keep the public _scared_ ," Monroe warned calmly, keeping his cool despite the growing tension between them. "Makin' them believe these clansmen are evil is how ya keep the world divided. Or even worse," His eyes narrowed, "it's how ya give 'em a reason for their actions."

 

In a matter of moments, several Marine officers standing at the front aimed their firearms directly at Monroe, preparing to open fire in a moments notice. Each of them had their own looks of anger welling up in their eyes, and they began acting accordingly. Someone in the crowd screamed in terror, and a panic began to set in at the sudden actions as the civilians began to step away or hide in the buildings nearby. Monroe, however, did nothing as he stood there silently, staring down the angered captain as he glared at him in return. It did not come as a surprise that such a motion was made – they were just accused of being the reason for causing the Morikawa Clan to react in the way they have – but he was surprised when the captain suddenly turned to his men.

 

"Lower your weapons, you fools!" He snapped at them. The officers looked at him with surprise, but they were unable to speak as their leader continued. "I gave no orders to point your weapons at this man even if what he says is upsetting to some of you! Now lower your weapons immediately!"

 

The officers hesitated a moment, exchanging looks between one another nervously, but they were quick to comply with their captain's orders and lowered their weapons. The panic was still evident in the air, lingering as if it were a ghost haunting an abandoned house, yet some people eventually began peeking out through windows or from behind door frames. They just wanted it to be over. Another comment like that and there was no telling what could happen next.

 

"You boys gettin' antsy because ya know I'm speakin' the truth?"

 

Unfortunately, Monroe was excellent at stirring the pot a little too much for his own good.

 

The Marines were quick to shoot cold glares at the mayor, while the civilians could not help but look at him as if he had lost his mind. What was he thinking? Was he deliberately trying to cause more trouble than there already was, or was he doing it to prove a point? It was hard to tell, especially with a man like Monroe, which only made the people even more terrified of what the captain's next orders would be.

 

The captain glared at Monroe for another long moment before he heaved a sigh, standing straight and adjusting his coat to better sit on his shoulders. He remained that way for another moment as if he were trying to collect his thoughts before he suddenly began to smile.

 

"I suppose this is the kind of response I should have expected," he slowly spoke, his glare shifting to an emotionless stare, "from the man who was once known as Marine Captain Monroe, the 'Iron Gauntlet.'" He smirked as the civilians looked at their mayor with astonishment over the revelation. "Also known as the man who was far too kind-hearted to handle being a Marine and quit five years ago."

 

Monroe, instead of reacting in a staggered manner as his people had done, merely shrugged absentmindedly. Apparently, the revelation that he used to be a Marine meant little to him, and he remained standing casually as he had been since he arrived. At least, it was supposed to mean nothing anymore, though judging from the sudden snickering of a few officers, it said that it was far bigger than what was expected.

 

"I'd say I'm surprised you folks haven't forgotten that," the mayor commented coolly, "but I suppose it's only been five years since I left."

 

The captain's eyes narrowed.

 

"You mean since you abandoned us?" He hissed. The civilians could only stare at Monroe with looks of surprise. Evidently, they were completely unaware of Monroe's background and hearing this left them speechless.

 

The mayor of Sila Island knew that making the decision to depart from the Marines was a difficult one, but at the same time, it was the best one to make. He knew he would be considered a deserter, the one who decided to call it quits when the going got tough. However, he had his reasons, numerous reasons, for leaving. As much as he wanted to explain himself to everyone that looked up to him at the time, Monroe knew it would only go on deaf ears. No wanted would want to listen to a coward, a traitor, a good for nothing liar. Unfortunately, being around a group of people that fought for a different kind of justice made him feel uneasy.

 

"It's quite a shame, really..." The captain went on, closing his eyes. "Not only were you an exceptionally strong leader, but you were also a favorite of Admiral Aokiji."

 

"Hmph," Monroe grunted, crossing his arms over his chest casually. "I'm sure he understands my reason for leavin'. He was always different from the other two, 'specially Akainu."

 

The captain sneered at the comment, seemingly offended by his words about one of the admirals, though he said nothing else on it as he went on to say, "Do you really think he understands why you abandoned the Marines so carelessly? Do you really?" He looked at Monroe again. "Because if I remember correctly, it was because you were too busy trying to reason with the higher ups," His fists clenched, "about having talks with this damned clan and make peace with them." Monroe did not reply. In the captain's eyes, it felt like he had caught him red-handed, though Monroe remained silent because he knew there was nothing to deny. "Maybe that's why we're finding it hard to believe that you, of all people, did not see this heathen of a clansman lurking in your town. Because you're trying to protect her. Is that what it is?"

 

"You're wrong, actually..."

 

The addition of a new voice made Monroe stiffen in an instant. The captain, along with his fellow Marine officers, looked past Monroe, looks of astonishment evident on each of their faces. The civilians had done the same, looking in the opposite direction to see who it could have been. For Monroe, however, he did not need to see the person to know who it was. Just hearing that voice was enough for him to know. Still, he knew he had to play dumb, so the Marines would not become even more suspicious than they already were, even if the cat was most likely out of the bag already.

 

Slowly, the mayor began to turn his head, glancing over his shoulder calmly. Within moments, he was able to spot the owner of the voice approaching him at a slow pace. Out of the corner of his eye, the civilians found themselves whispering under their breath as their gaze remained locked on the newcomer, no doubt asking what they were doing there and why they had come without any warning. He was unsure about what the Marines may have been thinking, though he did not seem to care all that much. After a moment, Monroe felt the need to keep up the act and began to feign a look of surprise, turning himself just a bit more to get a better view of the new individual, one whom he had known far too long.

 

_Catherine..._

 

Calm, violet eyes remained unchanged as Catherine Morikawa approached Monroe, keeping her focus on the Marines that stood behind him. Monroe could not help but wonder why she was there. Of course, Archer was the one that had informed her and Mallorie of where he was, but he did not take into consideration that Catherine would want to go down there as well. Did she want to make sure that he would be safe from harm? Did she come to create a distraction for the Straw Hats to escape? He did not know, though it was evident from the get-go that these Marines had no idea that they were there, making that one less thing to worry about.

 

After a moment, a nerve was struck as one last thought crossed his mind, one that almost made him pale. Was Catherine there to turn herself in? Did she instinctively know who they were there for? If not, did she intend to expose herself, and if so, why?

 

Before any further questions could be asked, Monroe realized that Catherine had suddenly walked past him, taking a few more steps forward to add distance between them, before coming to a halt. He watched her, his look of feigning astonishment still evident on his face, while her back remained facing him. He took a moment to realize that she had brought her katana along with her, no doubt preparing for a fight if need be. The silence seemed to build up the tension for a bit longer before he was able to find his voice. Despite feeling like he was already exposed, he still felt the need to play dumb.

 

"So...it looks like they were right..." He slowly spoke. "They were right 'bout you bein' here..."

 

Catherine did not respond at first, but it was not long before she slowly turned her head toward him. For a moment, her expression continued to remain void of any sort of emotion, but she soon flashed a knowing look before looking forward once more. She knew what he was trying to do, and she knew how to play along.

 

"Evidently so," she answered calmly, casually placing her arm atop the hilt of her katana.

 

The captain, who still appeared surprised by the fact that the person they were looking for was standing right in front of him, soon composed himself before speaking.

 

"You! You're the one known as Catherine Morikawa, is that correct?" He called to her.

 

Catherine, with a calm look in her eye, faintly smiled.

 

"That would be me," she answered plainly, causing a light murmur in the crowd. Monroe could faintly hear them questioning what Catherine was doing, worried about her well-being and safety rather than who she had revealed herself to be. He would have smiled at that were he not under watchful eyes; he always knew they were good people.

 

The captain soon began glaring at the mayor coldly before stating, "Then this proves that the mayor of this town was blatantly lying to a commissioned officer of the Marines. And doing so is a-"

 

"He didn't, actually," Catherine interrupted him coolly, earning a look of confusion from the captain.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"He wasn't lying to you when he said he hadn't seen me," she went on to explain. "I couldn't help but listen in on what was being said, and I couldn't just stand by and let this man be accused of something he knows nothing about." Her smile grew a bit, though it was not meant to be in a kind manner. "Before today, this man nor the people that live here had no idea that I was even on this island, let alone living in this town."

 

"Explain yourself!" One of the Marines demanded from behind his captain, gripping his gun tightly in his hand as he glared at the young girl. "How were you able to keep yourself hidden from the public for all these years? It's not possible!"

 

Catherine remained silent for a moment, her smile fading bit by bit before disappearing altogether. Monroe could tell that she was trying to find a reasonable response to make without giving away too much. After all, he could get in serious trouble for harboring a criminal like Catherine. At least, from the way the captain had spoken about her, it certainly felt like he would be. However, after some time, the smile returned to Catherine's lips.

 

"You seem to be forgetting something important..." She answered in an almost sweet manner. The Marine officer did not respond to that, and she continued. "I'm a shinobi, remember? Or as you like to refer to me as..." Her eyes seemed to darken a bit as if she were trying to hide back the seething anger within herself, "a _heathen_."


	12. Encounter With the Marines [Part II]

Catherine was met with stunned silence as she looked over every single Marine officer that was present, glancing over their looks of astonishment before settling the captain's now stoic eyes. Not only was it a situation he did not anticipate, but it was also one he was not particularly happy with either. She could hear the civilians of the town muttering under their breath as they watched with anticipation, though their responses were one she had anticipated long before the news had broken.

 

It was hard to deny that they were, without a doubt, floored by the news that Catherine was a shinobi of the Morikawa Clan, the clan that was considered to be highly dangerous and a threat to every innocent life according to the World Government. For five years, Catherine did exceedingly well to keep this a secret. She never exposed her surname to anyone other than Monroe and Mallorie. She convinced those that asked about her eyes – a supposed trademark of the clan – that it was just a mere coincidence due to the likelihood of others having the same eye color. She even went so far as to hide anything relating to her lineage whenever visitors came over. As guilty as she may have felt for keeping such a secret from such kind and generous people, learning more about the rumors and the stories that had spread over the years made Catherine make the difficult decision not only to keep herself safe but to keep the people of Sila Island safe as well. It was the least she could do for such hardworking and generous people.

 

Catherine would have sighed, but instead, she kept her attention glued to the Marines. She wondered what was going through their heads now that the cat was out of the bag. Were they upset that she kept it a secret after all this time?

 

Her thoughts, however, were soon interrupted as the captain suddenly found his voice.

 

"Catherine Morikawa," he called out to her. "Shinobi of the Morikawa Clan. Or rather, the descendant of a family of genocidal monsters." Catherine mustered up all her strength to keep herself from sneering at the comment; the least she could do was act professionally. "By order of World Government, you are now placed under arrest!"

 

"On what grounds?" Catherine was quick to inquire, quirking a skeptical brow at his words.

 

"On the grounds of plotting to commit terroristic attacks against the government and the innocents of the world," he answered in an almost triumphant manner; it was almost as if he was about to school her in a subject he believed to know better than anyone.

 

Catherine wanted to laugh; she wanted to burst into laughter over the ridiculous claim, yet all she could do was allow the ends of her lips to curl into a smile. Was he serious?

 

"With all due respect, sir, that sounds like a bogus claim to make," she informed him calmly. "Having the blood of a family shouldn't automatically mean I'm a threat to you."

 

"It should if that family has been notorious for taking the lives of numerous innocent people, including the lives of fellow Marine officers," the captain pointed out, eyes glowering at her. If looks could maim or kill, Catherine was confident she would be one of the two. Nevertheless, she remained collected as he continued. "We can't take our chances with anyone that is involved with a group of criminals like that, and we won't take our chances with the likes of you." Catherine could have sworn his face softened a bit, but it was hard to tell from the distance. "It's nothing personal."

 

"It may as well be," Catherine spoke in a much calmer tone, trying to push away her resentfulness and replace it with more rational thinking. "The only thing that you know is that I'm related to them, and that's just about it. Other than that, I'm a total stranger to you." Her gaze fell. "You've never heard my side of the story or where I've come from, where I grew up or who raised me into the person I am today. Just that I share the name and blood of that family." Catherine heaved a heavy sigh before looking at him once more, a look of determination filling her violet eyes. "If you would just give me a chance to explain, then maybe you could-"

 

"Cut the sob story, would ya?!" The captain suddenly shouted at her, causing her to flinch in surprise. "I've heard enough from that mayor over there, and I don't have time to listen to you cry and moan about how you think you're 'different' from the rest of those monsters, that you're a 'special case!'" Catherine stared at him, mortified by his words, but she soon found herself gritting her teeth as her brows snapped together. "We've heard it all by this point. 'I'm not like the others!' and 'I'm different from them!' are just a few of the excuses that we hear over and over and over again, especially from pathetic saps like you, and I'm sick of it!"

 

"Hearing you speak just proves my point!" Catherine snapped at him, taking a step forward as she did so. She could not bear to listen to him go on. "You're using information about the clan as an excuse to demonize me, to make me look like I'm out to harm every person in sight! How is that fair?" She recoiled, trying to compose herself. She knew it was wrong to react in such a hostile manner, but it was difficult when someone was blatantly calling you a criminal for doing nothing at all. "You're not giving me a chance to explain myself! I've done extensive research on them, and if you would just listen for-"

 

"Give you a chance?!" The captain roared, cutting off Catherine once more and causing her to flinch. "What about the people that were mercilessly slaughtered like pigs? Were they given a chance to explain themselves before they died?" Catherine wanted to respond, but he was quick to continue. "Of course not, because you people felt it necessary to kill them without giving them that opportunity. That right was stripped from them, and they died not knowing what they did wrong to warrant such an extreme punishment." The captain glared at Catherine, who was unable to form a sentence and could only stare at him. "And _you_ expect _us_ to treat you with enough respect to allow you to explain _anything_ to us? Don't be ridiculous..."

 

Catherine was left speechless, unable to respond as quickly as she had done prior before she found herself lowering her head.

 

As much as she hated the idea with every fiber of her being, Catherine knew he was right. What right did she have trying to explain herself when others were not so fortunate? Their lives were cut short by people she was related to simply by blood, and these lives were, no doubt, snuffed out before they could even beg for a second chance at life. Those that did survive, those that told their stories and began the rumors, only did so because they managed to escape before they were caught in the crossfire. At least, that was Catherine's only assumption. After all, this was a clan consisting of shinobi, people who specialized in a particular set of skills, and people like that rarely missed who or what they were hunting. She did not know what it was or what it could have been, but it was evident from the stories she read that there would only be an average of two or three survivors out of hundreds of thousands that may have been on board a ship. To put it simply, Catherine was almost sure she could not counteract the captain's argument.

 

Almost.

 

After a long pause, Catherine slowly raised her head a bit, glowering at the Marine captain with an expression that was practically foreign. It was cold, distant, unfeeling. It was almost as if every good emotion inside of her was drained from her system, only to be replaced with negativity and darkness. The sight made the captain smirk, a victorious feeling overcoming him as if he had bested her, but it was short lived as Catherine's words shattered it all:

 

"You know...when you put it that way, the World Government is no different than the Morikawa Clan."

 

 _BANG_!

 

A single gunshot shattered the near silence of the town, echoing around them like bell chimes in a church tower. The civilians began to scream in terror at the sound, returning to their hiding spots almost immediately out of fear of being struck. Monroe, who continued to keep his distance from Catherine to maintain the charade of ignorance and watched the scene unfold, could not help but duck down to keep himself from being hit by any stray bullets. Catherine, however, reacted in a manner she saw fit. Rather than ducking or hiding, she unsheathed her katana and held the flat side in front of her. Moments later, a loud "clang" sound was heard against the blade of the sword, indicating that a bullet had ricocheted off it, and causing it to vibrate in her grip. Not long after that, the sounds of agonizing screams entered the scene, and when Catherine looked up again, she witnessed one Marine officer hit the floor, dropping his weapon at his feet before holding onto his now bleeding arm. Judging from the looks of horror from the others, Catherine had determined that the injured man was responsible for taking the shot against her, and it did not take much to know that it was because of her accusing statement.

 

"MY ARM! I'VE BEEN HIT!" He screamed out while his fellow officers dropped their weapons to assist him. As he sat up, he shot daggers at Catherine, who merely sheathed her blade at stared at him coldly. "That bitch...she...she did this to me!"

 

Before Catherine had the chance to speak, the captain suddenly glared down at the officer before grumbling, "I don't want to be seen defending the likes of her, but you brought that upon yourself, you idiot." Several officers looked at him, each of them with their own looks of astonishment over his words. The captain, however, was quick to switch gears and look back at Catherine. "However, I don't appreciate you injuring one of my officers, even if he was going against my orders."

 

"Would you rather I allow myself or someone else to be hit instead?" Catherine inquired casually. "To be fair, I didn't mean to hit him, but it's just as you said. He brought that upon himself."

 

"After you made such a distasteful comment," retorted the captain, keeping his glare as he sneered at her.

 

Catherine closed her eyes at that.

 

"Distasteful, yes, but also the truth." When she opened her eyes again, she could have sworn the captain was doing everything in his power to keep himself from lashing out once more. "If you couldn't tell, you're treating me in the same manner that the clan treats outsiders. You're refusing to listen to someone who only wishes to resolve their issues through peaceful means, just like the clan refuses to hear to any reason for why someone would sail near their home. You're more likely to listen to rumors and stories than you would facts and reasoning. No doubt a similar trait of the clan as well if they're so willing to go to such extreme measures."

 

"And what about the killing of innocent people, huh?" The captain retorted, crossing his arms in front of him. "Are you going to accuse us of killing people because they got too close to us?"

 

Catherine blinked once, keeping a straight face before saying, "Maybe not for getting too close to you, but stepping too far away from what you consider justice."

 

"Pardon me?"

 

"Let me be clear and state that I don't believe this goes for all of you," Catherine began. "I believe there are both good and bad people amongst all groups, and the minority of bad eggs do not determine what the rest of them believes. However," Her eyes narrowed, "if we're going to focus on the bad, then let me point this out." She looked over the officers standing behind him. "Many of you have this strange belief that anyone who doesn't fall in line is not fit to be protected. If someone doesn't cross their 'T's' and dot their 'I's' correctly, then their life isn't worth looking after or saving when they need it most." Violet eyes filled with anger, yet she continued to keep a level head. "Not to mention when a fellow officer points out the wrongdoings of another, or even of the government as a whole, then they are ostracized or called a liar. They're ridiculed by his or her peers as if they were the laughing stock, a joke." She closed her eyes. "There's no way a Marine could have any faults, they say; they're supposed to be protectors of the peace and upholders of justice. And yet," She sneered as she looked at the captain again, who was now fuming at her words, "I always hear _stories_ and _rumors_ about how people were taken advantage of, lead on, and even killed by Marines for not staying in line." By then, she quirked a brow. "Sounds familiar, does it not?"

 

"How dare you make such accusations against us!" The captain scolded her, unable to keep his composure professional any longer. It was evident that her words were striking a nerve with him, and he could only take so much before he cracked. "The Marines and the World Government have always sought for peace and justice throughout the world. Pirates and criminals such as yourself are not fit to live amongst them and live such carefree lives. Your purpose, in particular, is to destroy that peace that we worked so hard to build up and take what you want when you want it, even if it means sacrificing the lives of others just to get it."

 

Catherine went silent for only a moment, staring at the man with an unamused look in her eyes, before tilting her head to one side and asking, "Is that what they told you, or did you just convince yourself of that?"

 

That was the last straw. No longer could the captain contain his seething rage, unable to stand hearing the words that escaped Catherine, and it was that anger that drew him to unsheathing his sword. He began to point it in her direction, staring her down as if she were his ultimate nemesis, while the officers watched in astonishment over their captain's swift actions. It was something they may or may not have seen before, and they were unsure of how to react. The civilians also watched in horror, mortified that anyone would even dare speak to the officers in a way that would no doubt get someone in a heap of trouble.

 

Unbeknownst to him, or anyone that was present for that matter, Catherine felt a knot forming in the pit of her stomach. Despite having the confidence to say it, she still felt terrible for saying the things she said. Her words were based only on rumors and stories coming from folks who came and went, retelling their stories and warning them about what they believed was the truth about the government. Deep down, she felt like she had some semblance of understanding of what the Marines were thinking. One could only do so much with what they hear through word of mouth, and it was always bad news to assume things about people you know little about. However, the one difference between the clan and the Marines was that the Marines were not exactly the biggest mystery on the Grand Line. People _knew_ who they were; people _worked_ with them, and they had seen things that not many had seen. Not to mention people have stood by and witnessed the things they have done, and almost every single one sounded the same. With the clan, they were an enigma, a family that has deliberately kept themselves within the shadows and away from prying eyes. Very few people lived to tell the tale of their supposedly heinous crimes, or so the stories go, and it was much harder to tell which was fact and which was fiction. With them, the stories differed. Catherine had heard stories ranging from merchant ships passing by to naval battleships sailing straight for them with the means to attack. Who was to say that they were not trying to defend themselves from intruders? Granted, it was not a justified excuse for their behavior, but it certainly made sense to her as to why. What excuse did the Marines have?

 

Catherine quickly brought herself back to reality, blinking while keeping her gaze focused on the captain. She should have known better than to let her mind wander in the middle of a possibly dangerous situation.

 

"I'm _through_ listening to what you have to say, you filthy shinobi scum," the captain hissed, gripping the hilt of his sword so tightly that Catherine was surprised that he did not break his skin. "From defending a cult of murderers to accusing the World Government of similar activities is just...just..." He growled as he shook his head. "It's unforgivable! Absurd!" He looked at Catherine once more, narrowing his eyes. "For that, I will take great pride in bringing you back to headquarters in a battered state!"

 

Catherine frowned at that, though it was more in a manner of sorrow than anger. _Looks like it's about to get ugly._

 

"A shame," she responded calmly. "I was hoping to avoid a conflict, hoping that you would give me the opportunity to explain myself as I had planned." She sighed before positioning herself into a more combative stance, resting one hand on her katana while turning her body away from him slightly. "But...I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

 

"Enough talk!" The captain silenced her moments before charging toward her. "It's time I put you down and show you what happens when you speak ill of the Marines!!"

 

Unfortunately, despite his words, they seemed to go on deaf ears and not in the best way possible. Before he even had the opportunity to get closer to her, the sudden sound of a single gunshot echoed in the streets for the second time, only this time, it did not come from an expected place. As if by second nature, Catherine had moved her head just enough to feel something – no doubt a bullet – wiz by her face, just barely missing her cheek, and launching directly toward the captain. Before she had the chance to open her mouth, her eyes had rounded in horror as she watched the bullet strike the officer in the chest, halting him from making his approach. The contact caused him to scream in pain, lose his footing, and collapse to the ground almost instantly. His sword had landed several feet in front of him, and everything seemed to go silent for one beat. One beat before chaos ensued.

 

The shrilling sounds of shrieking filled the air once more as the terrified civilians watched in terror over what had happened. The Marine officers cried out to their captain, asking many questions of what had happened and if he was okay. Catherine was unable to move as she stared at the captain's body, feeling all of the blood in her face draining the longer she watched him. He was shot, and it is hard to tell at that point if he was still breathing or if the worst had befallen him. Unfortunately, she was unable to approach him and figure out if that was the case.

 

Amongst the screams of terror and panicking civilians and officers, Catherine suddenly heard a distinct grunting sound erupt from behind her. It took a moment for it to process who it could have been and what may have caused it, but when she did, she found herself gasping and spinning around to see for herself.

 

" _Monroe!_ " She screamed out, no longer caring about hiding her association with him. His life was in danger, and she could feel it.

 

Before she had the chance to see what was wrong, however, a hand was quick to find its way to Catherine's throat, gripping it tightly and preventing her from breathing. She gasped in surprise, a vain attempt at catching what little breath she had, before she was lifted off the ground. Her hands clawed and tugged at the stranger's hand while her legs kicked about frantically, desperately trying to pry herself from the grip, but it was to no avail. At least, she thought it was before she felt the hand loosen just enough for her to gain some fresh air. However, it was still difficult to breathe, and she was still being lifted off the ground which only made her feel even more panicked than before.

 

As Catherine continued to struggle in the stranger's grip, the unsettling sound of maniac laughter filled the air, standing out from the panic that was evident around her. It was the laughter, however, that caused her to stop moving in an instant. Violet eyes turned wide once more as the laughing seemed to continue for another moment longer, echoing in her hears and reverberating in her mind. She knew that laughter from anywhere. It had been far too long since she heard it, but it was such a distinct kind that it was far too difficult to miss.

 

"Well, well, well," entered a new male voice moments after the laughing ceased. It was close to Catherine, meaning that the person that was holding her was also the one that was speaking. It was also a voice that she was hoping to never hear again. "And here I thought you were smarter than that, little shinobi brat."

 

His words were enough of a giveaway. Catherine knew who this was, and it was only further confirmed as she slowly glared down at the man, a man she had not seen - nor did she want to see - in the three long years.

 

"...N...N...Newell..."


	13. Surprise Ambush

_ "Um...Monroe," spoke a timid thirteen-year-old Catherine, staring up at her guardian with a look of concern written on her face. The guardian in question, Monroe, looked at her blankly, quirking a brow as he held onto an unusually full bag of food while she adjusted the bag of vegetables on her arm. From the way he angled his face, she could have sworn he was pouting a bit. "I...hope you realize that Mallorie isn't going to be happy when she sees that." She glanced at his bag briefly before looking at him once again. "You know how she gets when you buy extra food that we don't need." _

 

_ That morning on Sila Island had started off in a customary manner for Catherine. She woke up at first sight of daylight, performed her usual morning rituals of bathing and clothing herself, and meditated until breakfast was ready. It was a practice she had picked up during her time there, and it was a way for her to center herself and keep herself grounded. Whether it worked in her favor or was just a ruse to keep her guardians happy, however, was yet to be decided. Considering the latter of the two options was a much more reasonable excuse. After all, Catherine, despite her mild and well-mannered disposition, still had her elaborate dream of one day sailing the Grand Line to live the life of piracy, much to Monroe and Mallorie's dismay. It was a dream that she never second guessed or put off to the side. She had been dead set on pursuing it at the age of sixteen, which was the age she vowed to sail with Luffy who would have been seventeen by then.  _

 

_ "I would wait until I was seventeen, but I remember Luffy telling me he didn't want to wait another year to set out," she explained to Monroe and Mallorie when they inquired about it. "I'm sure Ace and Sophia have already left together because they're the same age, and I knew I didn't want to hold Luffy back on following his dream just because I was the youngest of the group." _

 

_ "But Catherine," Mallorie began to speak. "You've already seen some of the things that are out there in the Grand Line. It's a dangerous place to be, especially for kids like you." _

 

_ A faint smile graced Catherine's lips as she looked at Mallorie. _

 

_ "Of course I know that," she beamed. "It wouldn't be much of an adventure if there wasn't any danger." Mallorie opened her mouth to protest, but she was quick to catch a look from Monroe. While keeping a blank stare, the blonde woman could already see in his eyes that arguing their concerns with Catherine would merely go on deaf ears. Catherine was blissfully unaware of the exchange and went on. "Besides, maybe if I set sail at sixteen, I'll run into Luffy again, maybe even have a chance at joining his crew." Her gaze seemed to falter a bit at the mentioning of joining Luffy's future crew, seemingly giving off a sense of worry and concern, but she was quick to push it away as she smiled at Monroe and Mallorie. "But that won't be for a long time. Three years a best. Until then," she looked to the sky, "I have to keep training hard and enjoying my time here as much as possible." She grinned. "It wouldn't be fair if I just up and left without making a few friends here." _

 

_ Even though her dreams remained at the forefront of her view, Catherine was more than happy with taking things slowly and waiting until the fateful day that she would depart. It was a life she was more than satisfied with until the time came for her to leave.  _

 

_ "Ya say that like I haven't been married to her for as long as I have, Catherine," Monroe stated casually while keeping the slight pout on his lips. Catherine shook her head, smiling as she did, while he continued. "But ya gotta admit, these are some o' the ripest apples I've ever laid eyes on. That farmer sure knows how to take care o' his crops. And I'm sure she'll love 'em either way." _

 

_ Catherine sighed, expecting his response. _

 

_ "I'm sure she would, but you have to remember that she didn't _ ask _ for it. Remember?" Monroe looked away; it was reminiscent to that of a child that did not want to hear what their scolding parent had to say. "She only asked for the ingredients for tonight's stew." She stole a glance at the bag in his hands once again, the bag carrying the previously mentioned apples. "And if I remember correctly, apples weren't a part of that recipe." _

 

_ Monroe glanced at her with slightly rounded eyes and raised the bag to eye level, shaking it just a bit to prove a point. _

 

_ "Ripest. Apples," the man stated to the now straight-faced Catherine. "Does that mean anythin' to ya?" _

 

_ "Honestly...not really..." _

 

_ It was Monroe's turn to sigh in feign disbelief as he looked forward, shaking his head and returning his arm and the bag to his side. _

 

_ "Kids these days," he grumbled out loud. "No appreciation for the most important things in life." _

 

_ "H-hey! That's not true!" Catherine was quick to defend herself. "It's not that I don't care! I'm just worried about Mallorie giving you an earful about it... _ again _!" _

 

_ Monroe did not respond to her, though he did smile faintly at her reaction. It was his way of saying that he was merely messing with her, causing her to whine in dismay at his reaction. She knew she should have grown accustomed to that by then, but every now and then, she found herself getting caught in the middle of it. Maybe she still held that childish naivety in her soul. _

 

_ As the two continued to make their way back home, they were suddenly halted by the growing sounds of cheering and applause. Almost immediately, they ceased their walking and turned their head toward the docks, following the rest of the people that were nearby. Some of the civilians were quick to scurry back into their homes and their stores, while others merely stood by and watched with looks that could only be described as fearful. Murmuring had sprouted amongst the small crowd, and from the sounds of it, it seemed like no one was particularly happy about the sight. Monroe's smile had already faded, replaced only with a cross look in his eye, while Catherine watched with concern. They did not say anything to one another, but they instinctively knew from the moment they heard the cheering who it was and what was going on. _

 

_ A large group of men – bounty hunters – were parading through the streets of the town, singing songs of victory and raising their blades to the sky. Their numbers could have been akin to the size of an average sized pirate crew, but they were far from being considered pirates. At least, that was what they convinced themselves. As they continued their way through the streets, those that chose not to leave were quick to step out of the way of being trampled by the group. The men seemed to pay little attention to the civilians around them, walking past them as if they were merely ghosts watching from the afterlife, and they kept going with their victorious parade like they had just hit the jackpot. Evidently, judging from the some of the songs they sang about being "richer than kings," it may have been the case.  _

 

_ Standing at the front of the group all was the man that ruled over them: a tall man by the name of Newell. At first glance, he appeared to be that of an average man that was just shy of thirty years of age. His frame of about five feet eleven inches was built well, not too buff and not too scrawny. Locks of russet brown hair remained unkempt and disheveled in a way that made it seem like he had just gotten out of bed and did not bother trying to look presentable. His skin, teetering to the tan side of the spectrum, would have been considered clean were it not for the battle scars that marred his body, most notably on his right jaw where he may have been slashed by an unsuspecting blade and his bare chest where three large scars sliced through his pectorals and abdomen. His face appeared to have a five-o'clock shadow coming in, something he did nothing about, and his eyes were rather small and black in color. His attire consisted of a large black trench coat, bright red pants, and steel-toed boots; a rather simple, yet bold design. The trench coat was left wide open to reveal his chest and scars underneath, and it flowed behind him in a manner that resembled a king. A belt secured his pants while holding the holster to his pistol on his right while carrying his sword on his left, both of which could only be seen faintly as the coat continued to open and shut with every step he took.  _

 

_ To be fair, Catherine admitted that he was a considerably handsome man...if he was not so arrogant and full of himself. _

 

_ "Ladies and gents! We bring excellent news!" Newell proclaimed jovially, raising one hand in the air as he stopped walking. Like clockwork, the men that followed him also stopped walking, and their singing and chanting instantly ceased. The civilians watched in fearful curiosity as Newell continued, "We've just returned from claiming one of our biggest bounties yet! An entire pirate crew weighing in at..." He suddenly stopped talking, blinking his eyes several times as a look of confusion crossed his face. He remained this way for a moment before turning his head to the other hunters. "Um...what was it again...?" The hunters, despite their leaders moment of weakness, were quick to whisper the answer to him. The moment he learned, Newell immediately jumped back into his jovial mood and proclaimed, "Ah, yes! Thank you! An astounding seventy-five million Berries!"  _

 

_ Catherine's eyes rounded a bit at the news, barely listening to the murmuring of the people around her. _

 

_ "Seventy-five million...?" She muttered to herself. _

 

_ "That ain't nothin'," Monroe suddenly said, keeping his voice low while his gaze remained fixated on the bounty hunters. "An entire crew worth that amount ain't much when ya think 'bout it. There have been crews that were worth a helluva lot more than that, five times more at least." _

 

_ With a straight face, Catherine glanced up at him. _

 

_ "So...he's just boasting about it for kicks," she stated blandly, earning a nod from Monroe almost immediately after that.  _

 

_ "To celebrate such a momentous victory," Newell went on to say, grabbing Catherine's attention once more, "the boys and I decided it would be fun to stop by to pay a visit to our favorite little island. And while we're here," he raised his hands in their air once again, "we would spend the next few days celebrating like kings!" _

 

_ The other hunters were quick to begin cheering once again, agreeing with their leader's words without any ounce of hesitation. The news made Catherine cringe, and she could tell that Monroe was not too happy with the idea, either.  _

 

_ It was no surprise in the slightest that Catherine, along with the people of that town, were not fans of the bounty hunters that stood before them. They were reckless and full of themselves, believing they were the greatest hunters on the Grand Line. They took pride in their work, hunting down some of the most notorious criminals and handing them off to the Marines to claim their prize. To many, they were considered the government's lapdogs, only able to keep their heads above water by kissing the asses of the Marines. They even believed Newell and his group were an embarrassment to other bounty hunters, giving them a bad name and making a mockery of them. Sure, there were bad eggs among every group, but according to some, Newell took it to a whole new level. In his eyes, if he had helped a town or an island get rid of a notorious criminal, he not only wanted to be compensated by the government but from the people he saved. Sila Island was one of the many islands to fall victim to his cruelty. He did so by taking their valuables, food, and on some – though very few – occasions their people: men to grow his numbers, and women for...other things. Catherine recalled the stories from some of the victims, watching the women break down into tears as they recounted their horrific stories while the men recounted the pleas of those that were forced into his group without being offered a chance to choose. Judging from the fact that Catherine did not recognize a single face that had been taken from Newell's last visit, it did not seem like any of them survived.  _

 

_ Newell did not care in the slightest for how others felt, and he believed it was only fair that they returned the favor by giving him whatever he wanted no matter what. Unfortunately, people did it out of the fear of losing their loved ones, their livelihood, or even their dignity. No one thought it was best to stand up to him... _

 

_...no one until now. _

 

_ "I-I'm sorry, Newell." A voice suddenly interrupted the celebrating bounty hunters, stepping out of the crowd with trembling arms. The cheering almost instantly ceased as Newell raised his arm once again. A look of confusion crossed over him as he watched the man in question step forward. The civilians gawked in terror at the sight, baffled that someone had the guts to do something so heinous as to step up to Newell. Before the silence could set in, the man went on. "There...there won't be any celebrations today! And not in the future either!"  _

 

_ "Archer..." Monroe muttered. It was more out of shock than an attempt to grab his attention. Catherine glanced at her guardian momentarily before looking back at the man – Archer – and watching the scene unfold. _

 

_ "Eh? No celebrating?" A confused Newell question, brows snapping together instantly. "The hell do you mean? We didn't come all this way _ not _ to celebrate our victory." _

 

_ Archer, with all his strength, ceased his trembling, swallowed the lump in his throat, and straightened himself before looking Newell in the eye. _

 

_ "There's going to be no more celebrations around here nor anywhere else," he scolded the bounty hunter. "That money should be going directly to us, not to you!" _

 

_ "Excuse me?" _

 

_ "Y-you heard me! That money should be going to this town as payment for all the damage you've caused over the years!" He looked to the other hunters. "You people have done nothing but take from us without showing any signs of appreciation! You steal our valuables, our livestock, and even...even our people!" He clenched his fists, glaring at Newell with a look so cold it was surprising the bounty hunter did not freeze. "The least you could do is pay us back with the money you made off those bounties!" _

 

_ "What?!" Newell snapped, storming up to Archer with a wild look in his eye. "You must be out of your mind!" Archer hesitated for a moment, but he stood his ground as Newell stood right in front of him. "We've already paid you back by protecting you weaklings from criminals and pirates, and you're telling me that's not enough? How insulting!"  _

 

_ "What's insulting is when you and your stupid band of thugs come rummaging through our town expecting to be treated like royalty!" Someone from the crowd suddenly shouted at him, stealing Newell's attention while Archer was suddenly pulled away and back with his family.  _

 

_ "We wouldn't mind offering what we have if you didn't destroy our property and treat us like dirt!" Another called out followed by cheers of agreement. "Not to mention you took our men and women without much concern or thought to how they felt!"  _

 

_ "The only threat we have in this town right now is you and your stupid gang ransacking us every time you stop by!" A third chimed in. "The least you could do is pay us back for what you've destroyed and what you've taken from us!"  _

 

_ Like a forest fire caught in the wind, more and more civilians began to have the courage to stand up and voice their displeasure for Newell and his gang. Catherine and Monroe were floored by the sight of it, unable to comprehend such a sudden turn of attitude from what it was moments ago. Since their arrival to the island, they had heard stories about Newell and how fearful the people had become over facing his wrath and the wrath of his fellow bounty hunters. They did not want to lose more of their belongings and loved ones, therefore keeping silent was the best way to go. Now, after watching someone have the strength to stand up to him, they realized that enough was enough and that it was time to put Newell in his place. In a way, despite expressing their fears, they were sick and tired of feeling that way. They wanted to be liberated from them and have no fears of losing the people they love and the valuables they cherish.  _

 

_ Unfortunately for them, standing up for themselves would only incur the wrath of the head bounty hunter. _

 

_ "That's enough!" Newell roars in anger, pulling out his pistol and firing it into the sky. The gunshot silenced the crowd in a matter of seconds, many of them surprised by what had happened. Fed up with their words, Newell shot a cold glare in the direction of Archer, the one who started the commotion. "It's such a shame that you people have such a lack of appreciation for all that we've done for you, for all the people we've protected. And for that reason, not only are we going to take what's rightfully ours," Newell, then, pointed his pistol directly at Archer, who froze in terror at the sight, "but _ you _ , sir, are going to pay an even bigger price for disrespecting me in front of my peers. And that's with your life!" _

 

_ Archer remained glued to his spot, oblivious to the pleas of his wife begging for Newell not to kill him. Unfortunately, it went on deaf ears as he cocked his weapon and moved his finger to the trigger. Despite that, the wife turned to the people. _

 

_ "Someone, please! Do something!" She cried out to the now horrified faces of the crowd. "I can't lose my husband like this! Please!" _

 

_ Catherine, who watched the events unfold with a growing sense of rage, suddenly handed her bag off to Monroe, who looked at her incredulously. Before he had the chance to ask, he found himself catching the bag before Catherine had dropped while she bolted through the crowd, carefully pushing and slipping past the people that stood in the way. She ignored Monroe's voice calling out to her, keeping her attention focused on Newell, and it did not take long for her to push herself to the other side of the crowd and onto center stage. _

 

_ "How about instead of going after an innocent man," she shouted at him, glaring at him with enraged violet eyes as he suddenly looked in her direction, "you go after someone that's not afraid to take you down herself?" _

 

_ Newell stared at her, eyes rounded in what appeared to be a look of surprise. The crowd around her – both civilian and bounty hunters alike – also watched in amazement and awe at the sight. No one was expecting a young girl like Catherine to take a stand against someone like Newell, someone who was practically twice her size in height and weight. A hush seemed to hover them for what felt like an eternity before Newell erupted into a fit of hysterical laughter followed by his fellow bounty hunters. The scene was laughable, they realized, and it may as well have been watching a girl jump head first into her own grave. Catherine, on the other hand, did not react. Instead, she kept her glare focused on Newell and nothing else. Their laughing and mockery of her threat meant little to her at that point.  _

 

_ "S-such big talk coming from a little squirt like you!" Newell continued to laugh, lowering his weapon in the process and holding his stomach. _

 

_ "That's not a very ladylike thing to be saying to a man, now is it, girly?" One of the bounty hunters mocked before laughing even harder.  _

 

_ Catherine continued to ignore the laughing and watching Newell begin approaching her like an eagle would watch his prey. _

 

_ "You've got some guts, sweetheart, but you look a bit too young to be making threats like that," Newell commented once his laughter ceased, stopping in front of her and leaning down to her level. He, then, proceeded to poke her forehead in a rude manner. "Do me a favor, honey, and go back to mommy and daddy and continue being the adorable little girl that you are. How does that sound?"  _

 

_ In an instant, Catherine's hand latched itself onto Newell's wrist, the one that had tapped her forehead, and gripped it tightly enough to almost break the skin. A look of horror immediately swept over Newell's face as she began to bend it backward and away from her face. The laughing from his men soon turned to stunned silence as they watched with similar looks of astonishment. They could not comprehend what was happening before their very eyes. Soon enough, she had bent it far enough to cause pain, and it was not long before Newell, a man that was practically twice her size, cried out and dropped to one knee. The civilians, much like the bounty hunters, were floored by the young girl's considerable strength. No one would have imagined a feat from someone so young and seemingly innocent. Catherine, however, was not worried about what others were thinking about, and instead focused on the man that was, quite literally, kneeling before her feet. _

 

_ "Give me a few minutes, you scumbag," she hissed, staring down at him as he glared at her, "and I'll show you how much of an adorable little girl I _ really _ am..." _

* * *

"...N...N...Newell..." Catherine hissed venomously as she grasped at the man's hands tightly, violet eyes shooting daggers at him. "Why...why am I...not surprised?"

 

As far as Catherine could see, he had not changed much since their last encounter. The only notable changes to his appearance were his hair, which had started to gray during his three-year absence, and his face, which now sported a vertical scar over his left eye and dulling the dark color into a hazy gray. Without a doubt, it was the very same scar that Catherine had inflicted upon him three years ago, a scar that would remain for the rest of his days as a permanent reminder of his foolishness. As much as she would have rather avoided a conflict, Catherine felt there was no other option to choose from; it was either take him down and damage that pride of his or risk the life – or rather the lives – of innocent townsfolk. The former was, from her perspective, the best possible route to take, even if it meant it would come back to haunt her in the future.

 

Catherine grimaced at the thought; she was not expecting karma to strike in such a short amount of time.

 

Newell merely laughed at the sight and her words, looking at her in an almost victorious manner.

 

"What? Did you really expect me to allow a thirteen-year-old brat like you to best a bounty hunter like me?" He questioned, grinning wildly as he did so. " _ Me _ ? A man who has claimed more bounties than the years you've been alive?" Catherine said nothing, unable to find an appropriate response to his words, while he laughed. "It doesn't come as a surprise, really. After all," His gaze turned into a glower despite the grin that remained present, "you're a member of that supposedly dangerous clan. Being one of them gives you your own sense of pride, doesn't it?"

 

Catherine's eyes widened at that; she was not surprised by the fact that he knew of her lineage, but that he went so far as accuse her of having a pride similar to the clan, the king that put them above the lives of others without any consideration to how they felt. He was no different than the Marines that were accusing her just minutes ago, and it was that thought that made her glare at him again. 

 

"I...I'm nothing like them," she breathed, attempting to claw her way out of his grip once more. Unfortunately, it was to no avail as his grip around her neck tightly, causing her to gasp and begin struggling once again to breathe.

 

"Like hell, you aren't!" Newell roared angrily as if the drop of a dime suddenly switched his personality. "I know people like you, people that stick their noses so high in the air and walk in such a way that they don't see nor do they see the people they're stepping on. You may as well be akin to those stupid nobles or Celestial Dragons. You expect me and everyone else to drop to their knees and praise you like you were born to be a god among men. You expect us to be okay with being looked upon with disdain just because we weren't born in that cult of a family."

 

"N...n-no..." Catherine choked out, still prying at Newell's hands desperately. "T-that's...n-not..." 

 

"What's that?" Newell teased, lowering her toward him in a mocking manner, pretending that he was trying to listen before shaking his head. "Oh, I see. You're trying to tell me that that's not true." He chuckled as she glared at him again. "Sorry, _ sweetheart _ , but I know better than to listen to that. I've heard the stories, and I know enough to make my own conclusion." He paused as he glanced around the town, relaxing his grip on Catherine's neck and allowing her to breathe once again. "But I'm sure you know by now that there's more behind the reason for why I've returned to this pitiful little island once more."

 

"W...what's that?" Catherine could not help but inquire, though she had a strong feeling that she knew the answer to that before he even answered.

 

With another wicked grin, Newell looked at her, bringing her closer to him while keeping a firm grip on her throat.

 

"Isn't it obvious?" He teased her. "I'm here to seek vengeance against you, this town," His gaze shifted to the Marines behind Catherine, "and those bastard Marines."

 

"W-what?" Catherine's brows snapped together as her eyes rounded.

 

"N-Newell!" The familiar voice of the Marine captain cried out. Catherine would have turned her head to look at him, but due to the circumstances, she was incapable and felt helpless. "You...you bastard! What's the...what's meaning of this?!"

 

Newell snickered as he moved Catherine out of the way, setting her on the ground while keeping his hand latched onto her. Despite finally having her feet planted against the floor, Catherine still felt helpless in his grip as her legs nearly gave out. If Newell did not keep his grip on her throat, she would have surely collapsed in a pitiful heap.

 

When she realized the position she was in, Catherine seized the opportunity to look at the captain, wondering what condition he may have been in after being shot. To her surprise, he was found on one knee while gripping in his bleeding chest and panting heavily. His jacket hung loosely from his shoulders, small spots of blood staining the once vibrant white, and he glared at Newell with pain in his eyes. Catherine was both amazed and relieved to see him; amazed that he had survived a bullet to the chest, and relieved to find that he was still alive and breathing. They may have been enemies, but she knew better than to wish or encourage death on the Marines. 

 

"Geez, you people really are as dumb as they say," Newell grumbled nonchalantly. "It's what I like to call 'backstabbing,' something you folks are all too familiar with."

 

The captain growled, enraged by his lack of sympathy, before shouting, "But...but we had a deal! We allowed you and your men to join us so you could help us find this shinobi! Now you've changed your mind?" 

 

Newell chuckled as Catherine stared in astonishment, barely able to comprehend. Newell was working alongside the Marines to locate her? She would have found it shocking were it not for the fact that the Marine captain had been shot by the bounty hunter himself. In fact, it came as little surprise that Newell would suddenly turn around and betray the Marines. The question, however, remained: why would he do it, and how would he benefit? 

 

"My mind had been set long before we considered coming to you, Captain," Newell responded to the question. "To put it simply, after you bastards made a mockery of me three years ago for being defeated by this little _ wretch _ here," He squeezed Catherine's neck to prove his point, causing her to whimper, "I felt it would only be appropriate to return the favor. It was only a matter of time before I could do just that, spending the majority of my time finding out ways to get back at you as well as this town and this girl. That day finally came when this little girl's wanted poster spread out all across the Grand Line several months ago." He closed his eyes. "The time had come for me to set my plan into motion, but I knew that, if I wanted her to stay put on this island and not flee out of fear of being caught, I had to keep her from seeing that poster. So, I sent some of my men to stay here and destroy any copies of the poster for as long as possible without anyone knowing the wiser."

 

"S-so...so it _ was _ your doing..." Catherine muttered through clenched teeth.

 

Newell ignored her as he continued, "While they did that, I needed to find a group of Marines gullible enough to join me on hunting down the shinobi. You, my good man, just fit the role all too well, even after offering to lead you to her location in exchange for three-quarters of her bounty as payment. Unbeknownst to you, I had kept one little piece of information out that I didn't think was necessary to mention to you." 

 

"W...what was that?" The captain huffed, making an attempt to stand before dropping back to one knee.

 

Newell, with a maniacal grin, closed his eyes. He seemed to pause for dramatic effect, but it was not long before he proclaimed, "I...may have neglected to tell you that...we had planned to kill you and every last officer on board your ship and put all the blame on her as payback for your disrespect toward my men and I." His grin grew even more than before. "Not to mention it'd be good to see her bounty jump higher than before and earn a bit more money along with it." 

 

Terror struck through the nerves of every Marine officer that stood behind their captain while he froze in disbelief over Newell's words. Catherine was equally mortified by the statement, staring up at him as if he had committed a heinous crime.

 

It was one thing to betray the Marines and use them for one's own benefit, but massacring them was a whole new level of wrong. Newell had gone through a very drastic change since Catherine had seen him. Sure, he had threatened to kill people before, but as far as she knew, he never went so far as to plan out the murder of a Marine officer, let alone an entire ship full of them. He was supposed to be working for them; at least, in a way, Newell was working for them. They paid him handsomely to capture criminals, and now he was returning the favor by slaughtering them like pigs in a butcher shop. To top it off, rather than taking full responsibility for his actions, he would put all of the blame on her. The saddening part about it was that the Marines would actually believe him without question no matter what she said. After all, he hunted criminals for a living and turned them in. Who would ever believe the words of someone with a bounty on their head, let alone someone that was considered to be extremely dangerous in the eyes of the World Government? 

 

Before any other words could be spoken, Newell raised his free arm in the air, laughing as he did so while keeping his baleful gaze on the captain. 

 

"That's enough chitchatting for one day!" He proclaimed out loud. "It's time I set this plan into motion!" He, then, looked up at the sky. "Boys! It's time to go buck wild on this pitiful town and these bastard Marines! Show them what happens when you decide to degrade Newell, the bounty hunter!" 

 

Just moments later, the sound of shrieking mixed with battle cries filled the streets, and it was not long after that that the destruction of nearby homes and shops came. Windows were broken, doors were broken down, and carts were overturned or demolished. Catherine attempted but failed to look around as panic began to run rampant in the streets, her eyes widened in horror over what was unfolding before she once again started to claw at Newell's hand.

 

"N-Newell, p-please stop this!" She shouted at him, taking a fistful of his sleeve and pulling on it vigorously. "I'm begging you! Don't hurt the people of this town or these Marine officers! They're innocent people!" Newell glanced down at her, his face suddenly turning blank and cold while his hand lowered to his side. Catherine also could have sworn the captain's gaze was on her as well, but she was too focused on pleading for the lives of the people to figure out what his expression was amongst the chaos. "I'm the one you want, aren't I? I'm the one with the bounty on my head and the one that caused you so much misery over the years! These people have nothing to do with what I did to you! So please! Leave them alone! Please! I'll do any-" 

 

Catherine was unable to finish as Newell suddenly released her throat, though before she could hit the floor, he swiftly slammed his fist against her jaw. She was knocked back a few feet, landing on her side almost haphazardly, before she began coughing to catch her breath. The assault left her in a bit of a daze, feeling like the world was spinning around her, but she could distinctly hear Newell speaking to her once again.

 

"How pitiful," he grumbled. "A little brat like you begging for the lives of these pathetic people. Even more pathetic that you would beg for me to spare the lives of these officers, too, after they way they treated you." 

 

When she was able to catch her breath, Catherine slowly raised her upper by, supporting herself with one arm, before carefully turning her head to glare at Newell.

 

"These people...regardless of where they came from or what they believe...don't deserve to die because of your damaged ego," she hissed at him. Newell's gaze hardened as she went on. "I know better than...than to allow someone like you to harm these people...without a good enough excuse..." She moved into a sitting position, spitting out some blood that accumulated in her mouth. "Your tarnished pride...is _ not _ enough of an excuse for these people to lose their lives, whether they're innocent civilians or commissioned officers."

 

Newell, fuming, drew his sword and pointed it directly at her face.

 

"You little bitch," he snapped. "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

 

Catherine went silent briefly before smirking at him.

 

"You must have forgotten already," she mocked him, further enraging him. "I'm a shinobi. And as such, I'm not going to sit by and allow scum like you to hurt these innocent people."

 

Newell roared in anger before raising his sword above his head.

 

"We'll just see about that, now won't we?!" He exclaimed as he brought the sword down upon her, aiming directly for her head with the intent to cut her open.

 

Catherine did not have time to move out of the way or defend herself, though she did not have to do anything as Newell was suddenly punched square in the jaw, similar to what she had experienced before. The impact was enough to launch him even further than the amount that Catherine had experienced, and it was enough for him to lose his sword along the way. Despite that, the chaos did not seem to cease, and the panic continued to run rampant in the streets. Catherine, however, was left speechless, eyes rounded as she looked at where Newell's crumpled form had landed as he struggled to move. She continued to look in his direction for another moment before the sound of shuffling footsteps stole her attention. She looked up at the assailant that had struck the bounty hunter only to be astonished by the sight that was standing before her.

 

"I...I may not...be with the Marines anymore," proclaimed an injured Monroe, who did his best to stand tall while holding his bleeding abdomen, "but I still know how to throw a punch like one..."

 

"Monroe..." Catherine breathed, still comprehending the situation at hand.

 

"And if ya think I'm gonna stand by...and let ya put another hand on my kid," Monroe went on, narrowing his eyes as he did so, "then ya got another thing comin', punk."


	14. Parental Figure

_"Catherine, what are ya doin' now?" Monroe calmly asked the eleven-year-old girl after watching her collapse for the third time that morning. He stood at the opening of the back door, watching her pant heavily in exhaustion as an arm draped over her eyes to keep the sun from hitting her face. When he earned no response, he went on. "Don't ya know trainin' that much without restin' ain't good for ya?"_

 

_"But...but I...I can't quit because...I'm tired..." The young girl breathed just moments before making an attempt at moving once again, only able to lift her upper body so much before she ended up falling flat on her back. "I...I have to get stronger...stronger than I was...yesterday...and the day before that..." She clenched her teeth. "I...I have to..."_

 

_Monroe's eyes narrowed at that, but it was not out of anger or frustration over Catherine's decision._

 

_He, along with his wife Mallorie, had only become acquainted with the young girl just a few months ago. Their relationship thus far was rather odd, to say the least, and one that no one would have expected. To start it all off, the circumstances in which they had met was baffling; finding her drifting on a rickety little boat all by herself was certainly a sight he did not anticipate seeing in the East Blue, let alone on the ocean itself. Bringing her aboard the ship was the first thought that came to mind regardless if that was what she or anyone else desired. In Monroe's mind, it was far too dangerous for a little girl to be out and about at sea on her own where she could have easily been attacked by sea creatures, or worse, pirates._

 

_Needless to say, and as he expected, she was not particularly happy about it, though she tried to remain as polite as possible, which Monroe found shocking. The little girl pleaded with Monroe to let her go back to sailing, informing him that she was on an "important mission" of some sort that she had to complete. What that was she would not tell, only saying that it was a personal mission that she had to follow through alone. While he understood her wishes to keep it a secret, Monroe was very adamant about keeping her on board rather than letting her go. He would have rather kept her safe on the ship than to let her sail wildly without a single thought as to where she was going. After going back and forth on the matter, he decided to put his foot down and calmly inform her that she was lost at sea. He, as a Marine captain, was not going to live with himself if he allowed a child to go free on such dangerous waters where she could be easily killed._

 

_"But I can't be killed!" The little girl retorted almost instantly. "I have promises to keep, and I can't keep them unless I complete this personal mission of mine."_

 

_Monroe raised a brow at her words._

 

_"A promise? To whom, if I may ask?" He inquired curiously. It had to be important from the way she reacted; the look of worry and slight fear gave away that it was a frightening thought. The little girl, however, hesitantly looked away, twiddling her thumbs timidly. It was clear that she did not feel comfortable discussing that topic just yet, and Monroe was quick to catch on and say, "Alright, ya don't have to say who it is or anythin', but it's still not changing-"_

 

_"I made some promises to someone I really care about," she blurted out, interrupting Monroe. Her words left him silent, surprised by the fact that she was suddenly opening up about something that may have been personal to her. "He's...he's a very special friend that I made some very important promises to a long time ago, but I can't fulfill that until I complete this mission." Her head lowered. "I'm...I'm not comfortable saying what that is, as I said before, but it's crucial that I set sail and figure it out on my own so that I can go home before he leaves the island we were born on." Her hands clenched the fabric of her shorts. "I've got time – five years, to be precise – before that happens, which gives me plenty of time not only to finish what I'm doing but to become strong enough to fight alongside him."_

 

_Monroe was confused by her words, baffled that someone so young spoke in a manner that gave off a sense of history. It was like she had seen things that no man or woman – or in this case, child – should ever witness, and she had matured early because of it. However, regardless of that, he still could not bring himself to let her go. Before she could sulk in defeat, though, he offered to do what he could to aid in her mission without prying into it too much, which surprised her greatly. Nevertheless, after taking some time to consider it, she hesitantly agreed with him and gave up on trying to convince him to release her. There was no point in trying to convince the man otherwise, especially since she knew he had a point deep down._

 

_Now, months later, there they were, residing on the island named Sila that was located some ways away from the country of Alabasta. Their relationship was still rather strange, with Catherine still feeling a bit uncomfortable with being held back from what she wanted. However, to say that it was a bad thing would have been entirely false. Despite how she initially felt, she began to warm up to Monroe the longer she remained in his presence, even if she still remained wary of his intentions. Whether it was because she was aware of the fact that he was a Marine officer at the time still remained unclear, though Monroe knew better than to presume otherwise._

 

_"You ain't gonna be stronger if ya keep exhaustin' yourself like that all the time," Monroe went on to explain to Catherine, remaining in his spot by the door and watching her closely. Catherine pouted as he continued, "I know from experience."_

 

_"But...but how else am I supposed to...to get stronger...?" She questioned in between breaths. By then, her breathing had begun to calm down, yet she remained on the floor. Monroe assumed it was because her body was still aching._

 

_"By takin' your time with it an' restin' frequently?" Monroe suggested casually, earning a deadpanned look from Catherine as she turned her head to him. It went silent for only a second before he shrugged. "Hey, ya did ask."_

 

_Catherine huffed before slowly sitting up, crossing her legs in the process, and said, "But I feel like if I don't keep training vigorously, I may not become strong enough not only to be with my friend in five years but to become the world's greatest shinobi-pirate in the world!"_

 

_A brief sense of familiarity swept over him when Monroe heard her speak, causing him to raise a curious brow._

 

_"Shinobi-pirate, eh?" He muttered, pushing himself off the door and making his approach to the blue haired girl. He had nearly forgotten that this little girl was far away from the home of her own people, people that had one too many rumors circulating about them over the years. Unfortunately, it was not the good kind, though Catherine seemed to be unfazed by them, almost as if she had never heard them. How she actually felt was still unknown. "I feel like I've heard o' that from somewhere, but I can't put my finger on what it could be." He went on to say._

 

_Catherine, suddenly, began to beam brightly, looking at Monroe with an expression of excitement and joy._

 

_"If you have, then that's good!"_

 

_"Hm? Why's that?"_

 

_"That means you've heard of my aunt!" She explained happily as she slowly began to stand. Monroe immediately stopped walking, dark eyes widening in astonishment over her words, while she continued merrily. "I heard that she's become the first shinobi to become a pirate ever, and she's traveling with Shanks and his pirate crew!"_

 

_Monroe raised a brow at that._

 

 _"_ The _Red Haired Shanks, eh?" He chuckled at that, surprised to hear such a thing. "How in the world did someone like her meet a man like him?"_

 

_She began to pout as she thought deeply._

 

_"I don't really know, though she told me they met a long time ago, long before I was born. My mother said Shanks was one of the few reasons why my aunt decided to leave their home island in the first place." Catherine's gaze shifted. "My mother also said it was because our people weren't allowed to leave the island where we hail from, which upset my aunt greatly." She turned to Monroe. "When I asked why that was and how they were able to leave, they said it was a long, complicated story that I didn't have to worry about right now." Monroe blinked, taking her words in his stride and thinking deeply about them. He wondered what Catherine's mother and aunt meant by that. If he knew, then maybe it would explain and even dispel any negative rumors that had started to spring up over the years. "That's one of the reasons I left my birth island..." Catherine continued, breaking Monroe's chain of thought._

 

_"Hmm?"_

 

_The blue-haired girl looked at him._

 

_"I want to surpass my aunt someday. Surpass her and become the world's greatest shinobi-pirate. My mind has always been set on that along with helping Luffy find the One Piece," she started to explain. Then, she looked at the log she had been using to train, oblivious to the suddenly distasteful look that Monroe had given. "Not only that, but I want to show my people that...that it's okay to be different from the norm, to go out and see the world for themselves instead of staying put on their island forever."_

 

_"But why?" Monroe asked. "No offense, but, uh, there's been a lot o' rumors goin' 'round about the clan." Catherine blinked, tilting her head to one side as she looked at him. "Rumors that...aren't the best rumors." He paused, sighed, and began walking toward her again. "I ain't tryin' to convince ya not to do it, but after everything that's been goin' 'round about them, I'm just curious as to why ya wanna go to such lengths to change an entire family tradition."_

 

_Catherine continued to stare at him for some time before looking at the log again._

 

_"Because I believe I can," she stated casually. A look of surprise crossed Monroe's face as she continued. "I may not be able to make a difference today or tomorrow or even in a year, but someday I'll have the strength to do just that." Determination crossed her youthful face just before Monroe stopped to stand right next to her smaller frame. "It's just as Luffy told me: I can't let other people's thoughts about me determine who I am. I know who I am and what I'm capable of doing." She looked back at Monroe. "That's another reason why I left. I want to learn everything I can about my family and dispel any of those rumors that slander their name!"_

 

_Monroe's gaze had shifted for a moment before he knelt down to her level._

 

_"What if those rumors turn out to be true, though?" He inquired with a hint of concern. She blinked as confusion crossed her face. "I wanna give those people the benefit o' the doubt and say that all these rumors came up 'cause folks fear what they don't know and don't understand. However, if I'm proven wrong, what'll you do 'bout it?" He did not want Catherine to feel down about what she may hear, and it worried him that the possibility of truth behind the stories would push her away from doing what she wanted to do._

 

_Catherine, however, seemingly did not even think about his question for long before grinning widely and answering, "Change them, of course!" Monroe was taken aback. He was not expecting a response like that. "If these rumors are true, then I'll do whatever it takes to change them and put an end to them. That way, my mind will be at ease while I continue sailing with Luffy and his crew."_

 

_Monroe would have made a comment about that, not wanting the young girl to go out and become a pirate, but instead, he merely sighed and placed a hand on her hand, ruffling her hair a bit and earning an annoyed look from the girl. As much as he did not want someone like her setting sail to live the life of piracy, that sweet and well-mannered girl was about as stubborn as a mule. She had no intentions of changing her mind; she was dead set on not only becoming a pirate and surpassing her aunt, but she was adamant about changing the lifestyle of her clan for, hopefully, the better. It was no doubt a dangerous task, especially for a little girl, but something deep down told Monroe that it would turn out to be okay. She would achieve these dreams and succeed in the future. She would put an end to the hurtful rumors that hovered over her family name, even though she knew next to nothing about them. Not only that, but he knew that, deep down, she would become strong enough to achieve greatness, to become the world's greatest shinobi-pirate._

 

_With that in mind, the man stood back up, crossing his arms over his chest._

 

_"Well, if that's what ya wanna do, then I suppose I can't do much to stop ya," he heaved a sigh, earning a more confused look from Catherine. "In fact," Monroe began to smile, "how 'bout I show ya a few things I learned durin' my days as a Marine to aid ya in your future endeavors?"_

 

_Catherine was astonished, violet eyes rounding as she took a few steps back. In an instant, she began shaking her head and waving her hands in front of her frantically._

 

 _"Oh, no! No, no, no, you don't have to go_ that _far for me!" She proclaimed, ceasing her hand movements before looking at him. "You've already done so much for me even after how I responded to your kindness!" She began twiddling her thumbs and turned her head away shamefully. "You took me in despite my protest and treated me like I was part of your family in spite of that." She looked back at Monroe, who merely kept his smile on his face. "The least I could do is return the favor by helping you as much as I can!"_

 

_Monroe shook his head before saying, "Nonsense. There ain't no reason to pay us back in any way. I wanna do this not only 'cause I know what it's like to be in your shoes..." His gaze suddenly became distant, a sight that Catherine noticed immediately, "but havin' ya in our lives is more than enough payment to call us even."_

 

_A feeling of anxiousness crashed over Catherine as she continued to contemplate the idea, pouting as her gaze shifted elsewhere._

 

_As much as she wanted to take him up on the offer, she felt a bit guilty. As she had already stated, Monroe and his wife had already done so much for her. Even though she vehemently requested to go back out to sea to continue her mission, they still took her in and took care of her. They did so because they knew what it was like to be out at sea; they knew and understood the dangers of it all, while Catherine knew next to nothing. She had to admit, however, that it was a bit tricky getting past the sea king that guarded the island, the same one that had taken Shanks' arm many years ago. How she was able to do it was a mystery to her, but she did it with only a few scrapes and bruises while her ship took much of the damage. It was a miracle it was able to last long enough to reach another island before it fell apart. Nevertheless, she remained adamant about sailing on her own, and it was not until she was picked up by Monroe did she consider that maybe it would be best to wait a bit longer before sailing off into the unknown._

 

_Catherine blinked as she pondered the thought for a little longer. Perhaps, much like her decision to stay aboard his ship, it was best to learn a few new things for the future. Maybe it was best to learn as much as she could so that she could be better prepared for the journey ahead. Maybe she would have the strength she needed to survive at sea, be it on her own or with a crew._

 

_Maybe..._

 

_After some thought, Catherine reluctantly sighed and looked at him._

 

_"Well, if...if you're okay with it..." She slowly spoke before nodding once, "then...then I guess I could use some advice."_

 

_Monroe nodded in agreement, happy to see that she was willing to seek his guidance._

 

_"Good. We start tomorrow mornin', then."_

* * *

Catherine stared at the man she called her guardian in awe, shocked that he was still standing despite his injuries. Monroe, on the other hand, seemed unfazed at the moment with what happened to him and kept his gaze locked onto Newell, who struggled to return to his feet due to the feelings of dizziness overtaking him. Panic still ran rampant in the streets as the bounty hunters continued to ransack the town of their belongings and destroy the homes and shops that resided. It was as if they were blissfully unaware of what was going on to their leader, giving Monroe the advantage and preventing him from behind assaulted for what he had done.

 

Unfortunately, despite remaining strong, his wound got the best of him, and the large man faltered a bit. In an instant, Catherine was on her feet and by his side, preventing him from falling over.

 

"Don't move so much! You'll open your wound even more!" She spoke frantically, placing a hand on his chest as if she were trying to push him back.

 

Hissing, Monroe glanced down at the teenager with a pained look in his eyes.

 

"This...this ain't nothin'," he reassured her. "It'll take a lot more than a stab wound to bring me down." His gaze softened as he continued to look at her. "Are you okay? You're not hurt too badly, are ya?"

 

Catherine shook her head almost immediately.

 

"Stop worrying about me, Monroe! I'm not the one with an open wound," she informed him. Monroe, suddenly, began to chuckle – a rarity for the guardian – while Catherine blinked in bewilderment. "Why are you laughing at a time like this?"

 

"'Cause ya got a bad habit of worryin' 'bout others before worryin' 'bout yourself," he joked. Despite their predicament, he still found time to jab at Catherine and her mannerisms. She would have laughed at that if it were a different scenario.

 

"Bastard..." The pained voice of Newell disturbed their conversation, grabbing their attention and catching sight of the bounty hunter standing on his own two feet. He glowered at the two, enraged that he had been struck so suddenly, before growling, "How dare you...put your hands on me..." He straightened himself and pointed at them. "Are you asking to be slaughtered like pigs?"

 

Monroe glared at him and straightened himself as best as he could, placing his free hand on Catherine's shoulder and slowly moving her to the side.

 

"I ain't askin' ya to do anythin' other than to keep your filthy hands off my kid," he retorted coldly.

 

The response briefly surprised Newell for only a moment before he burst into hysterical laughter.

 

" _Y-your kid?!_ " He roared with laughter, holding his stomach as he did so. "Oh, please! Have you forgotten who she is or something, old man?" He looked at Catherine. "That little wretch is a member of that shinobi cult. She doesn't give a damn about you or these people here, and yet you treat her like she's your kid? Now _that's_ asking to be killed!"

 

Catherine growled and stepped toward him, only to be stopped by Monroe's arm moving in front of her.

 

"I've known Catherine a lot longer than you, Newell," he explained, keeping his gaze on him. "And I know that she ain't nothin' like the rumors you've been hearin' all over the Grand Line." His gaze narrowed. "However, it seems to me like, rumors or not, you don't care 'bout any of that stuff. You just want vengeance for what she did to ya three years ago."

 

Newell, whose laughter ceased long ago, sneered at him before making his approach to his sword, which landed just a few feet from where he stood.

 

"Your point?" He asked. "Regardless if I believe them or not, it doesn't change the fact that others believe them to be true." When he was close enough, Newell knelt down and grasped the hilt of his blade. "I could tell the World Government anything about this girl - that she's responsible for the deaths of these Marines and the destruction of this town - and they'll eat it up without even checking for poison."

 

"You're despicable..." Monroe growled.

 

"And you're a dead man!"

 

Monroe merely watched as Newell, uttering a battle cry, began to charge at him. After a moment, the arm that had prevented Catherine from intervening slowly returned to his side. The shinobi did not even steal a glance at him as she stared down Newell like an eagle watching its prey, waiting for the opportune moment to go in for the kill. Monroe did not have to look at her to know that face. Instead, he took a cautious step back, mindful of his wound, before muttering a small, "Give 'em hell, kiddo."

 

That was all she needed to hear before Catherine launched forward in a flash, appearing before Newell in an instant. He did not even register that she was there until he felt her knee collide with his stomach. He felt the wind in his lungs escape him as he was, once again, lurched backward and away from them. This time, however, he remained strong and kept his footing and his blade, though it did not help that he had to take a moment to catch his breath. Unfortunately, he was also aware of the fact that he would have little time to do so as Catherine was already on her way for another attack.

 

By sheer luck, Newell raised his blade quick enough to strike her weapon – a kunai knife – that surely would have scratched his face, or worse, slit his throat if positioned correctly. He growled before pushing the kunai out of the way, drawing his pistol and aiming directly between her eyes. He wasted little time in pulling the trigger and firing, smiling wildly as he did so. However, his smile faded and was replaced with a look of horror as he watched her dodge it with ease, watching as it just barely grazed her temple while she twirled out of the way. With her kunai in hand, she aimed directly for Newell's back, intending to impale him from behind, but missed as he quickly dropped to his knees. Her blade grazed over his head, slicing through a few strands of his hair, though she paid little attention that as she prepared to strike him from above.

 

Unfortunately, her focus was disturbed as the shrieks of civilians rang in her ears, causing her to turn her attention to the source nearby. She watched in horror as several bounty hunters lit a nearby shop ablaze, laughing as the civilians fled for their lives. Enraged at the sight, she stole a glance at Newell for only a second before turning her attention the blaze rising from the shop. As much as taking down Newell would have ended this, she felt compelled to aid the people that were in danger, and the sight alone caused her to shift her attention and sprint toward the shop. Her good intentions, however, left her wide open for attack, and it was only moments later that a third shot rang out in the streets.

 

A shooting pain ran up Catherine's spine as she felt something hit her lower back just seconds later, a pain that made her stiffen upon impact. She cried out in pain and tripped over her own feet, collapsing in a heap and losing her kunai in the process. The pain continued to spread throughout her body, the only relief being that she had feeling in her lower body and that she was not paralyzed. Nevertheless, the fact that she had been gunned down by Newell remained all too clear, and the feeling was unfamiliar to her. It left her shaking, trembling at the sudden feeling that coursed through her.

 

" _Catherine!_ " She heard Monroe's voice as she struggled to move only to collapse once more. She stole a glance in his direction, watching as he struggled to make his way toward her before she slowly raised her hand in his direction.

 

"D...don't move..." She breathed out. "Y-you’re gonna...you're gonna-AAAHHH!!"

 

She screamed out as she felt something stab into her hand and jab into the ground beneath it, prevent her from moving any further. Upon closer inspection, she was mortified to find that it was her own kunai that had been used, and it was the laughing Newell that committed the act. She did not have a chance to look at him before he stood up and slammed his boot into her back, right where she had been shot, and causing her to cry out in pain again.

 

"You really are as stupid as they come, aren’t you?" Newell mocked her, earning a hard glare from the shinobi beneath him. "Running away from your opponent when they're still able to fight is, by far, the single dumbest thing I've ever seen." He scoffed as he applied pressure to her back, causing her to whimper. "A shame, really, because now," He raised his pistol in the horrified Monroe's direction, grinning madly and snickering as the guardian suddenly stopped moving, "you're going to see how big of a mistake you just made!"

 

"N...no!" Catherine attempted to cry out. "P-please, don't! Don't shoot him!"

 

Newell snickered again as he prepared to fire.

 

"That's right, _girly_. Beg like the low-life you are," he teased her. "It won't do much, unfortunately, but it's certainly a nice touch before I blow this bastard's brains out."

 

Unable to contain her panicked emotions, Catherine used every ounce of strength she had to exclaim, " _Don't do it!!_ "

 

By the grace of whatever higher power existed, the weight on Catherine's back instantly vanished, indicating that Newell's boot no longer held her down. She turned her head over her shoulder, watching in shock as Newell was, yet again, launched backward. This time, however, the force was strong enough not only to launch him back but far enough to collide with the building several meters away. It was enough for several bounty hunters to stop what they were doing and turn their attention to their leader. Catherine was left astonished, speechless over what she had witnessed, though she was only brought to her senses once again when a jolt of pain shook through her body. She would have stolen a glance at her injured hand, made an attempt at removing the blade, but was suddenly stopped by a familiar voice calling out to her.

 

"Catherine!" She heard them say, and she did not waste time in looking in the direction of the voice. A look of awe crossed over her features as the familiar sight of a straw hat fluttering in the light breeze. Without a doubt, Catherine had caught sight of Monkey D. Luffy retracting his arm to its original position.

 

Standing on either side of him were Zoro and Sanji – the swordsman stood to the right of the straw hat captain and wore a bandana on his head while carrying his three swords, while the cook resided on the opposite side with a cigarette hanging casually from his lips and his hands stuffed into his pockets. The location of the other crew mates was unknown to Catherine at the moment, though it was evident the three men had arrived to assist her despite her desire to have them remain hidden from sight. Fortunately, they had arrived just before any further damage could be done.

 

The bounty hunters, upon realizing what was happening, froze dead in their tracks. They were not expecting to see pirates on the island, let alone pirates that were strong enough to launch a man like Newell into a building with ease. Catherine, despite feeling relieved, was quick to shift her emotions from awed to mortified.

 

"W-what are you guys doing here?!" She exclaimed, flinching as pain shot through her hand. "I told you to stay at the house so you wouldn't be caught by the Marines!"

 

A smirk immediately formed on Zoro's face at Catherine's words, causing her to become confused while Luffy placed a hand atop his hat, hiding his face from view.

 

"Sorry," he apologized, though it was hard to tell if it was genuine with the smirk on his face, "but we're just following our captain's orders."

 

"W-what...?"

 

Sanji removed the cigarette from his lips and exhaled the smoke, smiling in her direction.

 

"With all due respect, my dear," he began, "but anyone that knows Luffy long enough will know how stubborn he gets when being given orders that he doesn't like or agree with."

 

Catherine merely blinked in response before looking at Luffy. He remained in his spot for some time as if he were contemplating his next move before saying, "I told you before, didn't I?" She did not answer, allowing him to go on. "I told you that we would do whatever it takes to protect these people from those bounty hunters so you wouldn't have to worry about them when you joined my crew."

 

"Luffy..."

 

"After all..." The straw hat captain grinned widely as he looked at Catherine, oblivious to tears that were forming in her eyes, "it's the least we can do for you. Don’t you think?"


	15. Comrades

Catherine was speechless at his words, desperately trying to force back the tears that were now streaming down her face. She continued to stare at the one she called her closest friend for an undetermined amount of time. The grin on Luffy’s face was still present, a sense of overwhelming confidence radiating from his very being, while his crewmates Zoro and Sanji stood at either side of him. The smiles they wore showcased their silent agreement with their captain, which only moved the shinobi even more than she thought was possible. It was enough for her to lower her head so that her hair just barely shielded her eyes from view.

 

Despite her protests and desire to keep Luffy and his crew safe from the watchful eyes of the Marines, they willingly stepped out from the shadows, risking their safety, all for the sake of total strangers, for the sake of giving Catherine a clear conscience. It was evident that they heard everything she said back at the house, and they knew she only meant well. Their safety, much like the safety of the townsfolk, was important to her. However, at the same time, they _also_ knew their captain well enough to realize all of her words regardless of her intentions, would merely go on deaf ears. He would do whatever he felt was the right thing to do on his terms alone. In this case, it was to risk their safety and their lives to help Catherine, their new crewmate, protect the innocent people from the impending danger of these rogue bounty hunters. They did it regardless of the fact that the Marines were present on the island; in fact, they came off as eager and excited, more so Luffy than the others, about being revealed to them. Still, the fact remained clear for Catherine. They did not listen to Catherine not because they wanted to, but because they felt like they _had_ to do it. If Luffy wanted her to join his crew like the two had promised years ago, then they had to help her in any way they could, even if it meant taking their chances with the Marines.

 

With that in mind, Catherine raised her head to look at Luffy once more, gazing at him with a look of determination and confidence, before nodding once. How could she turn down an opportunity to fight alongside her childhood friend and crew mates?

 

"S...Shinobi!" A familiar voice called out, not doubt attempting to grab her attention. Catherine immediately recognized it as the Marine captain and cautiously glanced in the direction his voice had come from. To her surprise, he was moved to the side and being tended to by a few officers, though it was evident from the moment she locked eyes with him did she find that he was not exactly happy about the situation. Nevertheless, it was only for a moment that she gazed at him before she mustered up enough strength to carefully lift and move into a kneeling position. "Are you, in fact, associated...with the criminal known as Monkey D. Luffy?" He interrogated her as she moved her free hand to the kunai that was still embedded into her other hand, inhaling sharply as she swiftly removed the weapon with ease.

 

At first, she appeared to blatantly ignore him as she reached into her pouch to grab her bandages, though she was unable to answer as Luffy laughed and said, "She sure is! She's gonna be joining my crew once we help her beat up these bounty hunters and help the old mayor guy and the townsfolk!"

 

Newell's men, who were still stricken with surprise over their leader being hit so suddenly, were now shaking in their boots, realizing they would be next on the chopping block. The Marine captain, however, was not pleased by the answer, and he was quick to turn his attention to the injured Monroe, who merely watched in astonishment at the events that unfolded before him.

 

"First, you lied about knowing this shinobi," he growled, no doubt a combination of the pain and growing anger within, "and now, we come to learn you're-"

 

"He knows nothing about them," Catherine quickly interjected, keeping her back to the captain as she finished dressing her wound. Within seconds, she felt the captain's gaze on her as she continued, "He only looks after the people that stop by this island, regardless of who they are or where they came from." She paused for a moment. "Or have you forgotten that this is neutral ground?" As much as she did not intend to sound harsh or rude despite everything they said, she was more worried about Monroe's safety than anything else.

 

The captain scoffed.

 

"And how do you...expect me to believe you, of all people, after what we just witnessed?" He interrogated her. "One minute, you're telling us that you are not associated with the mayor or the people of this town at all. Next thing we know, that same mayor is referring to you as his child!" Catherine felt his gaze harden, though she remained silent. "Your story doesn't make sense, and it's difficult to believe anything that comes out of your mouth because of it. So I ask you again: How do you expect me...or anyone else to believe you when you haven't been entirely honest yourself?"

 

Catherine continued to remain silent, pondering the thought and her next words, while unconsciously glancing up at Luffy. She felt like she knew what needed to be done, what needed to be said, but it felt like she needed some sort of approval before taking that step. Just as before, Luffy's expression had become serious as he looked back at her, seemingly knowing what she was doing and what her intentions were. She watched him for another moment, waiting for a sign of any sort before her violet eyes rounded ever so slightly in surprise as the straw hat captain shined a cheeky grin in her direction. He was okay with whatever she was planning; he trusted her to do the right thing.

 

A sense of relief overcame her, though it was only brief as she suddenly shifted her gaze to Monroe. By then, he had moved into a kneeling position while holding onto his wound and looking at her. His expression, like numerous times before, appeared stone cold, void of any emotion other than serious. Like with Luffy, she silently asked if it was okay for her to continue down the path she was looking to take. She wanted to be absolutely sure that he would be okay with her decision regardless of the outcome, knowing that it could potentially affect him, Mallorie, and the civilians of the town. As if by second nature, Monroe saw that in her eyes, and he wasted little time in sending a brief nod of acknowledgment. The consequences meant little to him so long as Catherine knew what she was doing.

 

It was those signs that gave her the strength to turn her head slightly in the Marine captain's direction, a faint smile gracing her lips.

 

"You want me to be honest, huh?" She inquired casually. "Fine, then. I'll be honest." She inhaled deeply before fixating her gaze on him. "Five years ago, the mayor of this town, Monroe, and his wife took me in and became my parental guardians after finding me adrift at sea. I was, and still am, on a personal mission, but Monroe felt it was far too dangerous for a child to be sailing alone. It wasn't until after he learned about who I was, after he had left his position in the Marines when he was made a fool of for his desire to make peace with the clan, that we came here to start a new life." Her gaze shifted downward. "Despite all of the things he heard about my family and me, he still went out of his way to teach me everything he had learned as an officer. He raised me into the person I am today, a sign of proof of his claims that not everyone that derives from that clan is as they have been made out to be." Her smile grew as she looked at the captain, whose anger seemed to shift to one of interest. A remarkable sight, Catherine noted. "He even spent all these years trying to convince me not to become the one person I had always dreamed of becoming."

 

"And what kind of person," the captain slowly asked, "is that?"

 

Her face became filled with determination, beaming like a kid in a candy store.

 

"Why, the world's greatest shinobi-pirate, of course!" She answered triumphantly. "All while under the pirate flag of the future King of the Pirates!"

 

Suddenly, the sound of uproarious laughter filled the air, cutting their conversation short and turning the attention elsewhere. Catherine looked over to find the familiar sight of Newell sauntering his way over to the group once again. This time, however, rather returning to his feet relatively unscathed, he had sustained a head injury evident from the blood trickling from his forehead, over his blind eye, and down his jaw and neck. Despite that, he did not appear to be phased by Luffy's attack in the slightest, like the strike was akin to just punching a massive brick wall. Catherine's eyes rounded slightly at the sight, yet she went silent as her smile faded almost instantly. She had a feeling it would not be that easy to defeat a man as stubborn as Newell.

 

"You've got to be kidding me!" The bounty hunter roared with laughter, holding his stomach as he did so. "That's the single dumbest thing to ever come out of your mouth today!" He wiped the blood from his eye. "'Shinobi-pirate.' Tch. What a joke…"

 

"What did you just say?!" Luffy snapped at him, eyes flaring up with anger. "Don't you _dare_ call Catherine's dream a joke, or I’ll-!"

 

“Easy, Luffy," Sanji interrupted him coolly. "He's only saying it to piss us off. Don't let him get to you."

 

Newell chuckled, ignoring Luffy's scolding, as he kept his attention on Catherine, who remained unfazed by his belittling of her dream. At least, she outwardly appeared unfazed.

 

"Face the facts, you shinobi brat," he began to speak once he stopped walking, jabbing a finger in her direction. " _Everyone_ is going to be too busy calling you what you are: a killer, a dangerous criminal, a monster in every sense of the word. You belong to a family – no, a _cult_ – that has committed the most unforgivable and heinous crimes, slaughtering innocent people for sport, and yet you expect to pursue a dream of becoming the greatest shinobi-pirate?” Newell laughed again, further angering Luffy. “The name alone makes you sound like a child coming up with ridiculous words and phrases!" He shook his head, wiping the tears from his eyes. "No one in their right mind is going to see you as anything but a threat to them. The only thing that they'll consider you renowned for is avoiding the Marines for as long as you have, and trust me when I say that's not that big of an accomplishment."

 

"You better watch what you say, old man, or I'll make you pay for saying that!" Luffy immediately threatened him.

 

His words earned him a hard glare from the now fuming Newell, followed by the exasperated gazes of his men.

 

" _Old man_?!" He snapped at the dark-haired captain. "I ain't that old, you little punk! I'm in my thirties!"

 

Luffy seemed to relax instantly, blinking curiously, before stating, "Really? That's pretty old if you ask me."

 

Newell paled at those words as his jaw slacked, earning stupefied looks from his fellow bounty hunters as he slumped forward in despair. His men were quick to try and reassure him that it was not the case, that Luffy had no idea what he was talking about and it was meant to distract him. However, it only lasted a moment as Newell, once again, shot daggers at the seemingly oblivious pirate captain.

 

"How _dare_ you insult me like that!" He shouted at him. "I ought to ring that rubber neck of your like a-"

 

"'Don't let other people's thoughts about you determine who you are,'" Catherine intervened before any further arguing could continue, her distant gaze shifting to the floor beneath her feet.

 

Newell looked at her, quirking a confused brow at her sudden choice of words.

 

"Eh? The hell is that supposed to mean?"

 

Catherine took a moment to choose her next words wisely before looking at the head bounty hunter, her gaze remaining blank.

 

"You said that no one is going to see me as anything but a threat, that they'll only see me as a criminal like the clan," she explained coolly. "That statement I just made, a statement made by someone very dear to me, means that I shouldn't let anyone tell me who I am and who I am supposed to be." Her eyes narrowed, oblivious to Luffy's innocent comment about "hearing that from somewhere.” "All of the rumors that have been spread around the Grand Line, the stories that have spread like wildfires, do _not_ define me. I know exactly who I am, and I know what I wish to be. And no one, not even scum like you, can change that fact."

 

"Tch," Newell scoffed as he stood up straight once again, closing his eyes. "That's some wishful thinking you got there, girl-girl. I admire your willingness to stand by your pathetic excuse of a dream. _However_ ," He looked at her once more, staring her down with wild eyes, "I'll crush it before your little adventure can even begin!" Suddenly, he raised his hand high in the sky, balling it tightly into a fist. “ _Boys_ , change of plans!" He grinned and pointed in Catherine's direction. "Take a break from destroying this puny town and take care of these little punks. They'll make a pretty penny once I hand over that straw hat alongside the girly-girl."

 

All eyes fell upon Catherine and the others as the bounty hunters followed their leader's orders, uttering a battle cry before storming in their direction. Catherine, out of shock over the immediate command, began stepping back in a futile attempt to distance herself from the oncoming attackers. However, she was instantly stopped by a hand falling on her shoulder, one she recognized immediately as belonging to Luffy. She glanced at him, noting the grin on his face as he watched in excitement over the impending battle. The sight alone oddly relaxed her; seeing no fear in his eyes gave her a bit of hope that victory was on their side.

 

“Are you sure you’re okay to fight in your condition, Catherine?” Sanji asked as he and Zoro followed close behind their captain, standing on either side as they had done before. She looked at him as he went on. “It kills me to see such a beautiful lady with injuries like that.”

 

“Now’s not the time to be a womanizer, lover boy,” Zoro remarked, unsheathing two out of the three swords that he owned. "We're kind of in the middle of something here."

 

Sanji shot a glare in the swordsman direction.

 

“Showing concern for a lady’s well being _isn’t_ being a womanizer, moss head," he sneered. "Watch what you say, or else you'll join these losers in the body pile."

 

Zoro returned the glare almost instantly, displeased with the comment, but Catherine calmly intervened by saying, “It’s alright, Sanji. I’m okay to fight. Really.” She paused as her attention turned to the grinning Newell. “If you don’t mind, I’d...like to fight Newel by myself. I’ve got a score to settle with him.”

 

“You’re not fighting him alone, Catherine,” Luffy suddenly informed her, earning a look from the three crewmates.

 

“Huh?”

 

After a moment, Luffy’s grin widened as he snickered.

 

“We’ll take him on together,” he told her, causing Catherine to stare at him in awe. “He’s gonna pay for laughing at your dream and for hurting you.”

 

After a moment, her features shifted to one of confidence, smiling endearingly at him before turning her attention to the fight.

 

“If that’s what you wish,” she said as she positioned herself into a fighting stance along with her crewmates, “captain.”

 

Without wasting another minute, Catherine and Luffy had sprung into action, sprinting ahead toward their intended target of Newell. Sanji and Zoro were quick to follow suit, focusing their attention on the other hunters that stormed toward them. Despite having a clear shot to the leader, Catherine was quick to spot a nearby hunter bringing their sword down upon her head. Upon catching sight of him, she quickly halted and moved back, just barely missing the attack by the skin of her teeth as if he were trying to cut through a floating piece of paper. She retaliated quickly by landing a fist into his jaw, knocking him unconscious with ease. She barely had the chance to catch sight of another hunter coming up from behind, but she did hear him being assaulted just before she could look over her shoulder. She watched as he collided with some of his friends and pushed them to the ground, rendering them unconscious, only to smile as she spotted the familiar rubber arm of her captain retracting to its original owner. As much as she wanted to enjoy the sight and revel in the fact that she was fighting alongside her childhood friend once more, she had more pressing matters to worry about. All of that would have to wait for another time.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the fighting progressed, Monroe took his time to slowly and carefully crawl his way to the closest wall, using the damaged building as leverage to lift himself. The pain continued to linger, but it was not intense enough to keep him off his feet. After all, as much as he wanted to participate in helping them, not only would he jeopardize his safety regarding housing the infamous Straw Hat Luffy, but he knew that it was Catherine's battle to face. As both a guardian and father figure, it was the least he could do for her.

 

“I...I don’t understand...” The mayor glanced over in the direction of the voice, recognizing it as the injured Marine captain. Monroe could not help but notice the look of awe and confusion in the captain’s eyes. “Why would...why would she go to this length...for these people?” His eyes narrowed out of frustration. “Why is she...fighting for us Marines?”

 

Monroe stared at him stoically, eying him carefully, before looking back at the fighting.

 

"Because that's who she is, sir," he replied calmly. His answer grabbed the captain's attention along with the officers that resided nearby. "Ya see, you folks were so focused on huntin' for people who were associated with the clan that ya failed to realize the most important thing." He closed his eyes. "Within every group o' people, no matter how big or small they are, there will always be rotten eggs. However, there will always be good eggs, too." He opened his eyes once more. "Just like Catherine over there. She's spent her whole life dreamin' of proven the world wrong. Sure, she wants to become the greatest shinobi-pirate, but there's more to it than that. She wants to put herself on that pedestal and achieve that title so that she can prove to the world that not everyone in the clan is like the rumors and the stories."

 

The captain’s gaze faltered, thinking on the mayor’s words, before turning his head away.

 

“And on the off chance that those rumors ring true?” The captain inquired curiously.

 

Monroe looked at him briefly, stared at him, and then looked at the fighting. It was not long before a faint smile formed on his lips.

 

"Change ‘em, o' course," he answered triumphantly. "If the rumors are true, she'll do everything her power to change them." He paused. "She may not be associated with them personally, but it don't change the fact that they're still family. And I'll be as angry as a ragin' bull if I heard that she turned her back on family and friends."

 

"Is that so…?" The captain muttered as he watched the brawling continue, spotting the shinobi parry a sword that nearly struck blond man before punching him square in the chest, thrusting him back and into some more hunters. The captain remained silent for a moment, watching the girl for a moment longer before a faint smile appeared on his lips as well. "Perhaps...you are right about her…as much as I despise thinking such a thing.”

 

“Hmph,” Monroe chuckled, leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes. “Get used to bein’ wrong, officer. ‘Cause in your line o’ work, you’ll get that a lot.”

* * *

“Damn it!” Sanji swore as dodged another attack just seconds before he kicked the hunter’s face into the dirt. “It feels like the more we take down, the more come crawling out from outta nowhere!”

 

“It didn’t look like a lot when I saw them before,” Catherine commented, wiping the blood trailing from her lip as she eyed the remaining hunters. “There must have been more from other parts of town that came to assist.”

 

“Any thoughts on a plan?” Zoro questioned, trailing his harden gaze over his enemy and looking out for his next victim.

 

Luffy, who seemed to catch on fairly early, seeming ran in the opposite direction of the fight. The three watched in bewilderment, though it was only brief as they watched him begin to turn back. Along the way, he raised one leg in preparation to kick something.

 

“ _Gum-Gum..._ ” He suddenly began to call out, the rim of his straw hat shielding his eyes from view. It did not take long for Catherine and the others to figure out the common trait that was his fondness for naming attacks.

 

“He better be paying attention to where he’s swinging,” Sanji grumbled.

 

“Guys! Heads up!”

 

A faint, yet familiar voice called out to them from behind Luffy, a voice that almost instantly caught their attention. However, they were also able to catch sight of a spherical object flying just over Luffy's head. He was much too focused on his attack to notice it, but Sanji and Zoro were aghast as realization struck them. Catherine, on the other hand, seemed confused, and she was not alone as the other bounty hunters seemed to spot it as well.

 

“What is that?” Catherine casually inquired.

 

“Camille, don’t shoot!” Zoro suddenly shouted. Catherine looked at him, raising a brow. “Don’t set off that bomb! Luffy’s about to-”

 

Catherine instantly paled at the mere mentioning of a bomb, though it was far too late to do anything about it. By some unfortunate fate, a single shot rang out in the streets, and it was only a second later that the bomb exploded above them.

 

Instead of people struck with shrapnel, however, a massive gust of smoke began to spread around them, shielding everything and everyone from view. Violet eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight. Was this intentional or an accident?

 

“ _Whip!_ ”

 

There was little time to consider the possibilities of what it could have been as Catherine heard Luffy’s voice from within the smoke and dust. Despite the inability to see what was in front of him, the straw hat captain was still adamant about launching his attack. Unable to determine where it was coming from, Catherine had no choice but to drop to the floor. She landed on her stomach with a thud, covering her head with her hands. The impact caused a slight pain to radiate from the gunshot wound she had received earlier, making her hiss painfully. The sound was muffled by the screams of men as they crashed into one another, no doubt from Luffy’s strike. They were at their loudest when they were above her, but soon vanished and was replaced by a loud crash nearby. It was enough for Catherine to lift her head and look in that particular direction, a look of horror evident in her eyes. Without an ounce of doubt, she was certain that Luffy had accidentally knocked them into the closest building and destroyed it. Granted, she could not be upset by that due to their inability to see coupled with the fact that they were still in the middle of a fight, but it was something she wanted to avoid.

 

“What’s with all this smoke?” She heard Luffy grumble somewhere in the smoke, annoyed that his vision had been obscured so suddenly. “I can’t see anything...” Catherine turned her head in his direction, hoping to catch him nearby, but to no avail. “Hey, Zoro! Sanji! Catherine! Where are you guys?” He shouted into the dust cloud.

 

Seeing this opportunity to make herself know, Catherine slowly began to get up, cautious of her wound as she did so.

 

“L-Luffy!” She called out in response, struggling to stand as she did so. “I’m over here, Luffy!” She took a moment to glance at Sanji and Zoro to make sure they were okay. However, to her surprise, they were nowhere to be seen. She glanced around the area for a moment, puzzled by their sudden disappearance, while the growing sounds of Luffy’s footsteps approached her. “Huh? Sanji and Zoro. They were just here...” She muttered, pouting slightly as she continued to search.

 

“Hmm...” Luffy hummed, taking a moment to look around for himself. “Maybe they got lost in all this smoke.”

 

Catherine had thought for a moment before realization struck her, one that made her pale ever so slightly as she looked at him.

 

“I...I hope they weren't a part of the group you just struck..." She spoke cautiously. Luffy blinked and merely stared at her, seemingly not understanding what she meant by her words. After they had stared at one another for a moment longer, she sighed and shook her head. "Um...nevermind." Luffy's attention soon shifted elsewhere, glancing past Catherine, squinting as he did so. Catherine raised a curious brow at his expression. "What is it, Luffy?"

 

“I’m trying to find that bounty hunter guy,” he told her, puffing out his cheek in frustration. Catherine blinked. “I got rid of everyone here so I can fight him properly.” He squinted his eyes even further. “If only I could see where he is...”

 

It took a brief second, but Catherine soon had an epiphany, and her face lit up like a sunrise. It was in that instant that she turned to Luffy, grabbing his shoulder lightly and grabbing his attention.

 

“Luffy, I just had an idea!” She proclaimed. He looked at her confused. “I know it’s gonna sound dumb when I say it, but you have to trust me.”

 

Luffy continued to look at her for a moment, a delayed reaction to her words, but he soon began grinning widely.

 

“Of course I trust you!” He answered her, leaning closer to her to hear her better. “Now tell me! Tell me!”

 

Catherine grinned at that, pleased to hear his excitement before she began explaining her plan to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, standing outside of the smoke and destruction, Newell watched in silence. His sword had, once again, found its way into his hand, and his single eye scanned through the smoke carefully. The crashing had subsided already, and the silence was starting to settle in the area. He thought he heard shouting within the smoke, but it is hard to tell since the building nearby was still collapsing and his men were groaning in agony. At least, the ones that were struck by the straw hat captain's attack. The few that were fortunate to miss it stood there in utter shock, horrified by what they had witnessed. They did not know how to respond to their comrades quite literally being knocked off their feet. Newell, on the other hand, was more interested in keeping an eye on his enemy. If only that albino looking girl with the pistol and that long nose punk did not intervene and use a smoke bomb to obscure his vision.

 

As the seconds passed and turned into minutes, his patience began to shrink, and it became more noticeable as his face contorted into frustration. His foot also started to tap against the ground rhythmically, and his fists clenched tightly. He despised waiting for his opponents to make a move as it always seemed to take much longer than he would have liked. It was akin to toying with him, he once said, and he was not a fan of being messed with by anyone, especially by a bunch of kids who thought they knew everything.

 

As soon as his patience was about to reach its peak, Newell caught sight of the smoke slowly disappearing, clearing the way so that he could see his opponents once more. He grinned and chuckled, taking small steps toward the smoke.

 

"It's about time this cleared up," he called out to whoever may have been listening. "A shame those two wannabe pirates had to step in the way of it all and make this a bit harder for us." He shrugged. "But playtime is over. I saw what you've gone and did to my comrades, and I gotta admit it grinds my gears to see that." Suddenly, his gaze shifted into a glower as he stopped walking. "So now, I'm gonna show you what happens when you mess with a _real_ bounty hunter." He went silent after that, waiting for someone to respond from the smoke and let him know who he was up against. Unfortunately for him, there was nothing. No words were spoken, no movements were made, no sounds were uttered. Instead, it was silence, and that alone enraged him greatly. "Don't just sit in there expecting me to wait for you!" He scolded them. "I've got more important things to worry about than to fight a bunch of punks with stupid dreams! Now show yourselves and let's finish this!"

 

As if on cue, something shiny had caught Newell’s attention almost immediately. Before he had the chance to register what it could have been, his eye caught sight of something hurtling right toward his face. He barely had just enough time to react, leaning his head and upper body to one side and dodging it. Not to his surprise, he noticed it was just a simple kunai knife, leading him to believe that the shinobi was still in there. He grinned and chuckled; with the injuries he inflicted upon her before, particularly the gunshot on her back, she would not be much of a hassle taking out and incapacitating. It was way too easy.

 

Unfortunately, he underestimated the situation, and he was far too focused on taking care of Catherine that he failed to acknowledge the arm that had suddenly appeared and shot toward him. It was not until it latched on to his jacket roughly that it hit him. Confused, he gripped the arm with his free hand and tugged on it, trying to pry it off him but to no avail.

 

"What the hell is this?!" He snapped. "It's bad enough it's got dirt on it from these buildings and whatnot, but I don't need your grubby little hands messing up my jacket!" He gave it another violent tug. "And I just dry cleaned this, too!"

 

"Boss, look out!" One of his men shouted, pointing into the disappearing smoke. "Something is moving in all that smoke!"

 

Newell glanced at him briefly before looking into the smoke again. He was about to question what he meant, but his jaw soon slacked as, out of all of the smoke, the shinobi in question was spotted running down the length of the stretched arm. She was bee-lining toward him at an incredible speed that he was surprised that he was able to catch her. Her eyes were locked on him, like an eagle after catching sight of its prey, and they were wild with anger and determination. While he was genuinely shocked that she was moving in spite of the gunshot wound on her back, he assumed her stubbornness was the reason why she continued to stand, let alone run on the rubber arm that tightly grasped him.

 

“Stupid little brat!" He shouted at her, raising his sword halfway. "Did you really think I'm gonna let a wannabe pirate and a girly-girl shinobi take me down so easily? This is kid's stuff!"

 

He quickly moved his sword under the outstretched wrist and swung upward, attempting to slice it off rather than prying it off. As much as he did not want to get anyone else's blood on him, especially on his jacket, he had to distract the shinobi long enough to make a move. However, as if by some unfortunate fate, the arm suddenly released him, stretching backward and into the smoke. The action left him stumbling back, barely able to keep his balance, as he watched it retract into the smoke. He could not help but grin; that Straw Hat kid was dumber than he looked, pulling away while his comrade was still running along it. It was short-lived, however, as Newell's expression changed to one of pain as something hit his hand, the one that was still holding his sword. He cried out and accidentally released it, losing focus on his enemy for only a moment. He looked at his injured hand to find a kunai had lodged itself into his wrist, causing it to bleed profusely. He growled, enraged by the sight of it, and shot a glare in the shinobi's direction. What he saw next, however, left him speechless and mortified.

 

Catherine, after picking up a bit more speed, utilized the momentum of Luffy's retracting arm to begin her finishing blow, one that would end the fight once and for all. Her foot conveniently landed in the palm of Luffy's hand, and she was able to use it to jump off and leap in Newell's direction in a somersaulting motion. Luffy assisted briefly by adding to her jump, pushing her forward to catch a bit more air, before his arm disappeared in the smoke. She had gotten enough to leap just above Newell's head, somersaulting in the air as she did so. By sheer luck, she was just high enough in the air and close enough to him to raise her other leg mid-somersault and slam it down onto Newell's head in one final attack. She could have sworn she heard him screaming moments before she struck him, but everything was moving so fast that it was hard to tell. The action was strong enough not only to knock Newell off his feet, but it was enough to leave a crater where his face soon landed. As soon as she knocked him into the ground, Catherine had fallen behind him, sliding to a halt as she did so.

 

An odd feeling suddenly overcame Catherine as she remained in a crouching position, listening to the sounds of silence once again taking over. She found it hard to put it into words, but she knew for certain that it was not a bad feeling. After some time, she slowly returned to her feet, wobbling a bit as she did so before she quietly stood in her spot. A small gust of wind brushed over her, whipping the few pieces of hair that had fallen out of its braid and tickling her face and shoulders. She continued to stand there for another moment or so, seemingly enjoying the air, before slowly turning around to face the action, or at least where the action was. Her eyes immediately locked onto the unmoving form of Newell, his face buried into the ground as if he had an anvil dropped on top of him. Dust formed from the crater that his face resided in, and it was evident that Newell had been rendered unconscious.

 

It was at that moment that Catherine figured out what that odd feeling was. It was the sense of a massive weight being lifted off her shoulders, a sense she did not realize until now had been weighing her down ever since her first fight with Newell three years ago. It was a feeling of peace, one where she no longer had doubts about the safety of those she cared about for so long. It was a feeling that she had wanted to feel for so long, and it was a feeling that made her smile as she closed her eyes.

 

The battle was over. She and her new crewmates were victorious.


	16. Bittersweet Departure

_The seas of the East Blue were unusually calm that afternoon, calmer than any other day that Marine captain Monroe had ever experienced. The sky seemed eerily vacant of any clouds, and the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of the waves crashing against his ship and the gulls that soared high above him. The officers aboard were busy with their assigned tasks, tending to the maintenance of the ship or keeping an eagle's eye on everything around them. In their eyes, it was a relatively routine day for them, a day like any other so they tried not to worry too much about any dangers that would come their way._

 

_Monroe, however, was not so easily relaxed by this, but rather on edge. He was expecting to spot one or two low-level pirates sailing the seas, pirates that would not have lasted against a man of his caliber, while they made their way back to the Grand Line. Hell, he was hoping to catch sight of a few sea kings here and there just to make their journey back a bit more enjoyable. Alas, much to the Marine captain's dismay, no such thing occurred, and it seemed to make Monroe grow more anxious as time continued to pass. Mallorie, his beloved wife, tried her best to ease his mind, making him treats and brewing herbal teas. Even the officers assured him that the East Blue was considered to be somewhat peaceful. Appreciative as he was for his wife to go to such lengths as well as his officers for showing their concern, nothing seemed to aid Monroe. It was as though he was in a perpetual loop of anxiety and wonder, curious about what was to come and when their enemy – if there was an enemy nearby – was going to strike._

 

_Unfortunately, neither he, Mallorie, or any of the officers were prepared to catch sight of a boat floating in the sea, one that contained nothing else but a child._

 

_Monroe was quick to jump to his feet when he heard his men calling for him, bursting through the doors and onto the deck to see what kind of trouble they were about to encounter. For a moment, he felt excited, ready to face the world, and the news of a boat sighting made that feeling grow. However, it was shattered the moment he was informed that it was a small boat, and it was replaced with horror when he learned that it was only a child on board. Who would leave an innocent child to sail by themselves out on the open seas like that? What kind of parent would do or allow such a thing to happen?_

 

_Those were the thoughts that ran through his mind when he ordered his men to pull the boat out of the water as soon as possible. He commanded the ship’s doctor to prepare a room for the child quickly, unsure of their condition and if they had contracted any illnesses. Regardless, he knew he had to rescue them before they were found by someone not so friendly._

 

_The ship was pulled out immediately, and the child, who appeared to be a young girl sleeping soundly, was rushed to the doctor's quarters. Monroe and Mallorie were quick to follow suit, hoping that the girl was unharmed by the harsh open seas. When they arrived at the doctor's quarters, he was already checking up on the child, who appeared to be fighting sleep in an attempt to figure out what was happening. She seemed to understand that the person that was checking her was not a threat, but she remained silent nonetheless. Fortunately, the doctor assured Monroe that she was in relatively good condition. To their surprise, she appeared to have taken good care of herself and managed to stay that way for a while; how long that while was, however, was still a mystery._

 

_A wave of relief overcame the captain and his wife, though it still left some unanswered questions: What on earth was she doing sailing on the sea by herself, let alone on such a small boat?_

_That was something Monroe needed to figure out, and he ordered everyone except for Mallorie to exit the room. That was how he found himself sitting in the doctor's chair, looking over the child with a stern look in his dark eyes._

 

_The girl had to be no older than eleven-years-old; the height and childlike face just gave away that she was still young. Her hair, a rich midnight blue shade, was left loose, reaching just above her shoulders and was slightly unkempt; no doubt the wind did some work to it at one point or another. She appeared a bit pale in color, which may have been one reason why Monroe was concerned for her health, and her eyes were a vibrant violet hue. They were downcast, of course, since she appeared uncomfortable with her surroundings, but it was hard to deny that it was nothing he had ever seen before. The young girl's attire was rather plain and straightforward: a bright blue tank top and dark blue shorts with a pair of scandals. Monroe also noticed a bright purple bandanna around her neck, apparently hiding something from plain sight, as well as a silver charm bracelet on her right wrist. Attached to the bracelet was a small silver eagle with purple gemstones in place of the eyes and a little silver flower with a white gem in the center. She did nothing to hide that particular piece of jewelry, indicating that she was more comfortable with showing it._

 

_Monroe continued to look over her in case the doctor had missed something, but after a while he merely sighed and leaned back into his seat, crossing his arms over his chest._

 

_"I'd ask ya a hundred and one different questions ‘bout who ya are," he began to speak, "but I'm just gonna cut right to the chase." He paused as she waited for her to respond, hoping to see her at least glance at him. When nothing happened, and no words were spoken, he continued, "For starters, you ain't in any sorta trouble, so don't worry ‘bout that." He noticed her visibly relax, yet she continued to shift her gaze away from him. "Secondly, I'm curious as to how a kid like you ended up out at sea all by yourself? Why even?"_

 

_The child remained silent, folding her hands on her lap and turning her head away from him. Monroe raised a brow and immediately glanced at Mallorie. He never really did know how to talk to kids in the first place, and he had hoped that his wife would have a better chance. Mallorie caught on to what he was thinking and turned her attention back to the child._

 

“ _Um, sweetie,” she started cautiously, hesitating on her words a bit. “I know...being in this strange environment is a bit scary, but..." She looked at her husband. "My husband - the captain of this ship - is only trying to help you." She looked back at the child, who turned her head to Mallorie despite avoiding eye contact. "We all would like to help you. If you've gotten lost, we'd be more than happy to-"_

 

“ _I-I...don't mean to interrupt, ma'am" the young girl softly spoke, "b-but p-please...l-let me go back to sailing."_

 

_Mallorie and Monroe were floored by the little girl's request, shocked that she would ask such a question. Mallorie became speechless, while Monroe sat forward and looked at the girl as if she was mad._

 

“ _Have ya lost your mind, kid?” He questioned her._

 

_"N-no, sir," the girl responded hesitantly, shrinking away from the man tensely._

 

_Mallorie noticed this and shot a glare at Monroe._

 

_"Monroe, take it easy," she softly scolded him before looking at her. "Maybe it's because she hasn't eaten anything. Or she's thirsty. Give her a chance to let her get settled here." The girl slowly looked at Mallorie and shook her head, surprising the two once more. "No?"_

 

“ _I-it’s...it’s none of that,” the girl explained. She paused a moment, mustering up the strength to continue. "I...I need to go back. Back to sailing. P-please..."_

 

“ _And why on earth should we let ya do somethin’ like that?” Monroe interrogated, leaning in his seat as he did so. “Do ya have any idea how dangerous it is out there? Do ya know what kind o’ monsters are out there?”_

 

_The girl inhaled deeply, stealing a glance at her charm bracelet as she did so._

 

“ _There’s...t-there's an important mission...that I have to complete," she answered nervously._

 

_Monroe furrowed his brows while Mallorie inquired, “An important mission?” The girl nodded once. “What kind of mission could it be that brings out to sea all on your own?"_

 

_The girl suddenly went silent once again, nervously twiddling her thumbs as she turned her head away. Mallorie blinked in bewilderment, tilting her head to one side, while Monroe raised a brow. After some time, the girl answered sullen_

_ly, "I...I’d rather not talk about it...” She shrank back a bit. "It's...it's a personal mission...that I have to finish alone..."_

 

_Monroe, noticing that she was not comfortable discussing her intentions, closed his eyes and sighed. As much as he respected her desire to keep that part to herself, the fact remained clear: Being out at sea by oneself, especially at a young age, was still highly dangerous. She was not experienced enough to sail by herself; at least, as far as he knew, she was too inexperienced. After all, any sailor, regardless of what they intended to be, should be aware that a small ship such as hers would not suffice on the open seas. No matter how anyone looked at it, he was not going to be responsible for allowing a child to go out on her own._

 

_After a moment, Monroe opened his eyes and looked at her. His mind was made up._

 

“ _Hmph, that’s fine if ya don’t wanna explain yourself, kid,” he began to speak. Mallorie looked at him along with the girl. "However, it ain't gonna change my mind. There's no way I'm gonna allow a child like you to sail all by herself."_

 

_The girl frowned and straightened in her seat._

 

_"P-please, mister, I have to go!" She began to plead. "This mission is very important to me, and I have to follow through with it no matter what!"_

 

“ _I’m sorry, but there’s nothin’ you can do or say that’ll change my mind,” Monroe persisted, shaking his head._

 

_"I swear I'll be alright, sir! I've made it this far unscathed!" She reassured him. She, then, glanced away and pouted before muttering, "Now that I think about it, I'm surprised the sea king that usually swims around my home island didn't attack me while I was leaving..."_

 

_Mallorie gasped._

 

“ _Your island has a sea king guarding it?” She exclaimed in horror._

 

_The girl looked at her casually and nodded._

 

“ _Yup, though I’ve only ever seen it once before,” she explained, seemingly more comfortable with telling them that much._

 

“ _I’m glad to hear that,” Monroe spoke, “but sheer luck will only get ya so far in the real world. Who’s to say the next sea king ya run into won’t be so kind?”_

 

_The girl frowned again and looked at him._

 

_"I-I swear I'm going to be fine, sir!" She assured him. "I've been sailing by myself for weeks, stopping at different islands so I can resupply and rest whenever possible!”_

 

“ _That’s not the point...”_

 

“ _Please, sir! I’m begging you!"_

 

_"Begging won't change my mind, kid. Sorry."_

 

_"This mission is very important, though, and I can’t risk any setbacks! Please, sir!”_

 

_Upset by this, Monroe got to his feet and stormed over to her, frightening the child as he did so._

 

“ _So you expect me to be alright with a kid like you gettin’ killed at sea?!” He scolded her harshly, unable to contain his emotions. “Do ya really expect me, a Marine captain, to live with myself knowin’ that I allowed a child to go out and sail on such dangerous waters knowin’ I could’ve prevented her death?!”_

 

“ _Monroe!” Mallorie stood up and shouted. “There’s no need to shout at her! She only wants to-”_

 

_"But I can't be killed!" The little girl retorted almost instantly, grabbing their attention once more. "I have promises to keep, and I can't keep them unless I complete this personal mission of mine."_

 

_Monroe raised a brow at her words, calming down almost instantly the moment he heard her speak._

 

_"A promise?” He inquired curiously, his tone changing almost immediately. “To whom, if I may ask?" His question garnered a reaction from her: a look of worry and hints of fear crossed her features. She hesitantly glanced away, twiddling her thumbs as she had done before, and she remained silent. He caught on to her being uncomfortable with the subject, and he could not help but sigh. "Alright, ya don't have to say who it is or anythin', but it ain't changin' my-"_

 

_"I made some promises to someone I really care about," she blurted out, unintentionally interrupting Monroe. The captain blinked at that, surprised that she would suddenly mention something so personal. Before he could speak, she went on, "He's...he's a very special friend that I made some important promises to a long time ago, but I can't fulfill that until I complete this mission." She lowered her head. "I'm...I'm not comfortable saying what that is, as I said before, but I must set sail and figure everything out on my own so that I can return home before he leaves the island we were born on." Monroe watched the girl clench the fabric of her shorts. "I've got time – five years, to be precise – before that happens, which gives me plenty of time not only to finish what I'm doing but to become strong enough to fight alongside him."_

 

_Monroe was speechless, baffled by the young girl's choice of words. Her words were spoken in a manner that held history behind them like she had seen more things than he ever thought was possible for a child her age. In a way, it seemed like she had matured much faster than other kids he had encountered. Nevertheless, regardless of what this little girl had seen, it did not change the fact that she was still a little girl. She was still far too young to fend for herself against sea kings or, worse than that, pirates. She may have had the confidence to venture forward, but he still would never live with himself if he allowed her to go. It was strange. He was looking at her as if she were their…_

 

_Monroe shook his head at that before looking at the sulking girl. What a ridiculous idea._

 

“ _Look, kid,” he began to say, causing the girl to look at him curiously. “I understand that this mission is important to ya. I understand the importance o' keepin' the promise of a dear friend. However," his gaze hardened, "I also know the dangers that ya may face if I allow ya to continue sailin' by yourself. I'm sorry, but I stand by my statement and refuse to let you go." The girl's face, once again, began to frown again. She lowered her head in sadness, strands of hair shielding her face from view. It was at that point that Monroe continued speaking. "If you'd like, I'd be more than happy to assist ya in your endeavors."_

 

_His words made her perk up, making her raise her head to look at him._

 

“ _W...what?”_

 

“ _Ya don’t have to discuss what it is you’re plannin’ on doin’,” he explained, “but if you want to survive out there without gettin’ kidnapped or killed, then I can keep ya on board the ship and help you out to the best of my abilities.” Then, he began to smile. “We’re headin’ to the Grand Line, anyway. Maybe whatever you’re lookin’ for whatever you’re tryin’ to finish will be out there.”_

 

_The girl looked at him, then at the smiling Mallorie, and then she looked away. Judging from the thoughtful look in her eyes, she was taking it into consideration. The couple knew for certain that she would much rather avoid staying on a ship that she was not familiar with, not to mention that she was determined to venture out on the mission alone. Nevertheless, maybe she would listen to him for now, at least just until she was strong enough to withstand anything that would stand in her way._

 

_After another moment of silence, the girl sighed in defeat and looked at them once more._

 

“ _O-okay,” she finally caved in, folding her hands on her lap once more. “I’ll...I’ll stay on board.”_

 

_Monroe smiled at her words, feeling relieved to hear her words._

 

“ _Good. Welcome aboard, kid.”_

* * *

Catherine stood at the docks, the last of her belongings being carried in a small backpack on her shoulder, and stared at the sight that was the Going Merry. A look of awe evident was in her violet eyes. She had seen many ships come and go over the years, each with their own unique characteristics and designs, but she had never seen a ship that was remotely similar to this one. It appeared far less menacing than others, to say the least, and it seemed to have taken quite a few hits during its journey on the Grand Line. Metal plates looked to be holding it all together, particularly on the mast and figurehead, but other than that, she still appeared ready to set sail once more.

 

Upon that thought, Catherine's gaze wandered to the familiar figures of Luffy and his crew making their final preparations on board the ship, each of them performing their own tasks as they got ready for their voyage. The sight of them made her smile contently, and she began to reminisce the events that had taken place not that long ago.

 

It was strange to realize that only two days had passed since Newell and his men were defeated, a feat that both surprised and relieved the town and Catherine. She remembered the feeling of a heavy weight being lifted off her shoulders as if it had dissipated and vanished into nothing. The only word that could appropriately describe that feeling was "relief." She was relieved to know that Newell would no longer harass the townsfolk, relieved that the dangers that he had presented would no longer strike fear into the hearts of those who resided in the town. Despite the fact that he had returned three years after his previous defeat, the former statement was now a proven fact. Now that the Marines had witnessed the bounty hunter's betrayal and learned of his plans for themselves, they did not hesitate to jump into action and arrest every last man that associated themselves with Newell. It was difficult for Catherine to deny the pleased look in her eyes as she watched it all unfold.

 

She was also relieved to find that the Marines, in spite of their mistrust for her in the beginning, made the decision to let her and the Straw Hats go peacefully. The Marine captain, once he was able to stand on his own, even went so far as to apologize to Catherine for his words and his treatment of her, an apology she did not see coming.

 

"It's difficult to see past the rumors after losing so many friends and comrades to the clan," he informed her when she asked why he was apologizing, "and it's hard to see or believe that anyone that shares their name isn't anything but a monster." After that, he lowered his head in shame. "However, after seeing you, hearing your words and your beliefs, it's...becoming a bit more clear." He smiled as he looked at her just before looking in the direction of his ship. "The sheer fact that you openly refused to finish off Newell for what he had done, something I'm sure the clan would have done without remorse, actually says something."

 

Catherine listened quietly for a moment before closing her eyes.

 

"When I was a child," she started to explain, "my mother, who was a member of the clan, taught me that killing someone for the sake of vengeance is not how one should live their life. She told me that, while it would feel like a weight being lifted from my shoulders, the wounds that were inflicted because of them would never heal." She looked at him and smiled, noting the curious look in his eyes. "Showing forgiveness to others, no matter how badly they hurt you, is the way one should live. That way, rather than reopening those wounds, they can take the time needed to heal." After a brief pause, she shrugged sheepishly. "At least, that's how she explained it, anyway."

 

The captain seemed to understand her words completely, and he went on to tell her that, as payment for bringing down Newell, he would allow her and the Straw Hats to go freely without any trouble. However, it would be on the condition that they helped the town clean up and assist in slowly getting back on their feet. Not only that, but Nami had mentioned that they would have to remain there for a while anyway so their Log Pose could set. Nevertheless, they were more than happy to agree with the terms. The captain did warn them that they would have to leave at least within the next few days, as he was certain the Marines would send out another ship to make sure the residents were safe. Catching sight of Catherine and the Straw Hats would not paint a pretty picture for anyone, especially after he deliberately lied to his superiors and said they merely got away from him.

 

Once the Marines had left the island, and once the celebrations had started to cease, Catherine and her new crewmates wasted little time in following through on their promise. The next two days were spent cleaning up and aiding people in returning what may have been lost during the chaos. Some, of course, were more fortunate than others, but the happiness and relief they felt over the recent events could not be crippled. The items that may have been lost were replaceable; they could always find replacements. As long as they were safe and had each other, they had no reasons to worry.

 

Those thoughts and feelings alone were enough to give Catherine the strength she needed to approach Luffy and finally tell him that she was ready to join him and his crew. She was prepared to join him on his adventures.

 

"Catherine." A familiar voice spoke, catching her attention instantly. She turned her head to find Monroe standing right beside her, looking at the Going Merry with his usual blank stare. He seemed to be doing better over the last few days. She made a mental note to thank Chopper when she had the chance since he went out of his way to make extra sure that Monroe would pull through. After a moment, the large man continued to speak, "Are ya _absolutely_ certain that this is what ya want?"

 

Catherine's lips formed a small smile as she sighed; she had a feeling he would ask that.

 

"Monroe, we've been through this numerous times," she informed him.

 

Monroe pouted, and his gaze shifted.

 

"I'm aware, but..."

 

" _But_...?"

 

The former Marine went silent for another moment before sighing and looking at her.

 

"It's just... How do I put this...?" He muttered more to himself than to her. "It's just that...no matter how hard I try, I just can't stop seein' the little girl I pulled outta that boat five years ago." He looked back at the Going Merry. "Bein' a pirate ain't all fun and games, ya know. In fact, I'm still annoyed that you'd rather be a damn pirate than a Marine." Catherine giggled; she had a feeling he would say _that_ , too. "But it ain't the life o' piracy I'm worried 'bout. It's what's hidin' out there."

 

Catherine continued to smile and closed her eyes.

 

"You know, this is reminding me of our very first meeting," she commented, earning a look from Monroe. "How you refused to let me go because you were so afraid of the dangers that lied out there, out at sea." She went silent for a moment, her smile fading before she looked at him. "But...that was then, and this is now. Thanks to you, I'm better prepared for what will be thrown at me. Far more than I ever thought was possible."

 

"Hmph," came Monroe's response as he fixated his gaze on the ship. At least, that was what she presumed until she looked at where he was staring only to realize that he was looking at Luffy. The straw hat captain was too preoccupied to notice them watching him as he appeared to be pestering Sanji about food for the umpteenth time; spying on him was easy, she remembered. However, Catherine knew Monroe was not observing Luffy for that reason. At least, it was not the _only_ reason he was doing it as he went on to ask, "How do I know I can trust this... _kid_ to look after you? He don't look like the brightest crayon in the box, ya know."

 

Catherine began to smile faintly.

 

"It may not look it," she informed him calmly, "but there's not a shadow of doubt in my mind that Luffy will do _everything_ in his power to protect the things he cares about most." Her smile grew just as Monroe's gaze fell upon her. "It's how he's always been, and he even showcased that during our fight against Newell. I'm certain that's how he's been with his crewmates, too." She paused as her gaze faltered. She took a moment to find the right words before looking back at Monroe. "I...I know it must be hard...seeing me go, but..." Once again, she paused, but it was brief. "But...I'm not the same little girl you met five years ago. I'm stronger, wiser than before." Monroe remained silent, though Catherine watched his gaze falter ever so slightly. Then, she perked up and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm not gonna sugar coat it and say that I'm gonna be able to handle everything that stands in my way, but if there's one thing I can guarantee," She looked back at Luffy and his crew, "is that I have people who will help me back on my feet. I have new friends that will watch my back and protect me through thick and thin, just as I will do for them."

 

"It's...not that I don't trust 'em..." The large man finally spoke.

 

Catherine looked at him in bewilderment.

 

"Hm? Then...what is it, Monroe?"

 

Monroe went silent for a moment, seemingly attempting to collect his thoughts as his head lowered even further. Upon closer inspection, however, Catherine was stunned to find a single tear running down his face. It was evident that he was doing everything in his power to make sure he did not become too emotional. Before she could make any attempts at consoling him, she froze when his large hand planted itself atop her head.

 

"It's...it's just..." He choked out, his shoulders trembling ever so slightly as he continued to fight the emotions that began to overwhelm him. "It's just...hard, ya know? It's hard...to let my little girl go...after bein' together for so long." Catherine was left surprised, her lips ajar at what he was saying. "I mean, I know it's real stupid to call ya my kid an' all since ya didn't come from Mallorie or me, but...but..."

 

"Don't say that!" She quickly reprimanded him, gently removing his hand from her head. He finally looked at her, his eyes revealing his battle with his inner emotions. The sight of it was enough for Catherine to toss her bag to the side and throw her arms around his torso. Monroe was taken aback by the sudden action, but he did nothing in protest. "You're not stupid for that! Not at all! In fact..." She buried her face into his chest, allowing her own tears to form in her eyes. "I'm...I'm honored and proud...to call you and Mallorie my mother and father. And if my parents, the ones who brought me into this world, were here to see all the wonderful things you've done for me, they would be just as happy!" Her grip tightened around him. "So please...don't say such things about yourself. You are an amazing man and a wonderful father!"

 

Monroe, moved by her words, did not waste any time in returning the embrace, squeezing her tightly as he allowed his emotions to break his stoic mold. He did not openly sob, but he did allow his tears to freely fall from his eyes as he held his little girl close to him.

 

Deep down, they knew that their separation would be a rather long one. It would be weeks and months – Hell, even years! - before they would ever be able to hold one another in such a manner. He knew deep down that he should not let her go. He was aware that, even in her state, the Grand Line was still a dangerous place to be. However, he also knew that this was exactly what Catherine wanted. She wanted to be out there; she wanted to sail the waters of the Grand Line and achieve her own dreams. She wanted to become the greatest shinobi-pirate that ever set sail, more so than her own aunt. She wanted to be the one to bring an end to the clan's nefarious ways, to bring forth a reign of peace and show the world who they were truly meant to be. Most importantly, she vowed to be there with Luffy and his crew when they found the infamous One Piece, aid him in his own dream of becoming the King of the Pirates.

 

Regardless of his own feelings of pirates, who was he to try and stand in the way of her dream?

 

"Catherine!" The ever-present voice of Monkey D. Luffy called out, causing the shinobi and the ex-Marine to look in his direction. He was waved erratically as though he were still trying to get their attention. More specifically Catherine's. When he realized he had caught her attention, he stopped his waving and grinned widely. "C'mon, Catherine! We're ready to sail, and we can't leave without you!"

 

Surprise filled her in an instant as she quickly wiped the tears from her face. She did not want to explain why she was suddenly in tears.

 

"O-okay, Luffy!" She called back. "I'll be right there!"

 

"Catherine, wait!" Another all-too-familiar voice rang out from behind Catherine and Monroe. Just as Catherine had turned around to see who it was, she suddenly found herself being lifted off the ground and embraced in a tight hug. The action almost knocked the wind right out of her, but it was short lived as she was soon placed back onto the ground and released. She stumbled a bit, catching her breath, as she finally looked at the grinning Mallorie. "Who said you could leave without saying good bye to little old me, hm?"

 

"I-I would have..." Catherine stammered on her words before stealing a glance at Monroe, who now appeared to be looking everywhere else. "But...but Monroe said you would be too distraught to see me go, so I thought I would let you be..."

 

Mallorie deadpanned for only a second before shooting a death glare at Monroe, who visibly tensed at the haunting gaze of his beloved wife.

 

"You told her _what_?" She hissed at him. Monroe, unable to respond, merely continued looking away from her. He knew exactly what he did, and he knew for a fact that he was going to get it from her the second they got home.

 

Before the situation could escalate, Catherine quickly grabbed her attention once more as she said, "B-but I'm glad you made it! I was just about to get going, actually. Luffy and the others are all set, and they're just waiting for me."

 

Mallorie's anger immediately ceased as she looked at Catherine again, her eyes wide in realization before softening into one that a mother would give to her child. She knew their time was nearly up for them to be together, and the look in her eyes gave away that she had one last thing to say before she could send Catherine on her way.

 

"Catherine...I..." She slowly started, her gaze shifting before faltering to the floor. She was finding it difficult to say what she wanted to say, yet Catherine was patient. She merely smiled as she waited for Mallorie to say what needed to be said. However, to her surprise, Mallorie looked back at her with a grin of her own and said, "I, uh, I put your journal in your bag for you! And some extra papers, too!"

 

Catherine blinked, confused by her words.

 

"Huh?"

 

"You know, so you can continue to write it in and detail your adventures!" She quickly explained, folding her hands in front of her and beaming brightly. Despite the look, it appeared as though the journal was more of a distraction from what she wanted to say, though Catherine barely had time to inquire as she continued. "And the papers are so you can write to us! We wanna hear about your adventures, too! And...and..." Her smile faded ever so slightly, yet it still remained. "And...and just be careful out there, okay? I'm sure Monroe reminded you of how dangerous it can get, so...I'll spare you the speech."

 

Catherine laughed as she picked up her bag that she had previously tossed on the floor, holding it close to her as she looked between the two. A smile of endearment grew, a smile that hid away her inner desire to burst into tears once more. She had to be strong. She wanted them to remember her with a smile on her face, to reassure them that she was going to be okay. She feared that showing any sign of weakness would not only cause them to worry but may cause her to question whether leaving was the right choice. This was her dream, after all. There was no way she could turn back on something so important.

 

"I promise," she assured them gently, "I'll write to you as often as possible. I'll never, ever forget what you've done for me."

 

Mallorie, unlike Monroe, chose against hiding her emotions, and her tears soon began to form in her eyes. Monroe, on the other hand, merely smiled and nodded. Just like before, he was doing his best to remain strong for his wife, though the look still gave away that he was, once again, fighting back his emotions.

 

"Stop standing here, then!" Mallorie suddenly ushered, turning Catherine around and pushing her toward the ship. "Your crewmates are waiting for you! And if you don't leave now, I'll change my mind and keep you here!"

 

With a small laugh, Catherine nodded in agreement and began running toward the ship, tossing her bag onto her shoulder so that it would not get in the way. Then, in a single bound, she leaped up and landed on the railing of the ship. As she did so, she glanced over at Luffy, who was still nearby and leaning against the railing of the ship, appeared excited to find her aboard his ship.

 

"Finally! You made it!" He cheered as she stepped down from the railing. "I was worried you were gonna change your mind!"

 

"Luffy, can you try to be a little more sensitive?" Nami scolded him from atop the stairs, earning a wide-eyed look from Luffy. "She was trying to say goodbye to Monroe and Mallorie one last time. It'll be a long time before she'll get to see them."

 

Catherine smiled.

 

"Don't worry, Nami. It's alright," she reassured her. "They were worried about keeping you all waiting, so they tried to keep it brief."

 

"How thoughtful of them," the voice of Robin spoke up. Catherine looked over to spot her sitting at a small table nearby, glancing up from a book Catherine did not recognize. "Even though they're allowing someone they consider one of their own to leave, it seems like they understand how important this will be for you."

 

Blinking, Catherine slowly nodded in agreement.

 

"Y-yeah," she said, "that's...that's actually right."

 

"All right! No more waiting!" Luffy suddenly called out, pumping his fists into the air triumphantly. "Let's set sail!"

 

"Aye, aye!" Catherine looked over to spot Usopp and Chopper giving Luffy a mock salute before scurrying to their respective positions as the crew prepared to set sail once more.

 

It started to become more lively once the sails opened up and allowed the winds to start pushing them out of port and out to sea again. Catherine immediately felt a rush of excitement wash over her, and her eyes lit up in a way that could only be described as akin to a child's sense of amazement. Moments later, voices began to echo nearby, grabbing her attention as she looked back out. To her astonishment, the people of the town, along with Monroe and Mallorie, were standing at the docks. They were cheering and waving their goodbyes to the Straw Hats and Catherine, wishing them well and safe travels on the Grand Line. It was a sight that left her stricken with surprise, though she could not help but wave back to them. Luffy, upon hearing the commotion, was quick to return to her side and see what was happening. Seconds later, he beamed and also began waving to them.

 

"Bye, Monny! Bye, Mal!" He shouted out to the two guardians in particular. "Thanks a lot for taking care of Catherine!" Catherine immediately shot him a look of surprise, her cheeks changing to a bright pink. "We'll take good care of her! I promise!"

 

His words brought a smile to her face, an endearing look forming in her eyes before she looked back out to everyone and began waving once more. It was like he knew exactly what the two were thinking before they departed. How he knew was unclear, but Catherine knew better than to question it. It was Monkey D. Luffy, after all.

 

Still, she knew that he was right. She believed that, regardless of what lied ahead, she was in good hands now. Monroe and Mallorie had nothing to worry about, and neither did Catherine. Now, there was nothing left to do but to move forward. It was time for Catherine's adventure on the Grand Line, with her new crewmates and friends at her side, to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typically, I don't like making notes in the story, but after reading a recent review on this on a different site, I thought it would be nice and fair to do one. Also, it feels appropriate for this chapter. I won't take up too much time, so I'll keep it short. I do apologize for the prolonged absences and updates not just to this story, but to others as well. A lot came up in life that really grasped my attention, one of which is starting school. I'm not going full time, but I will be making that a priority. Now, that doesn't mean I'll be giving this up, but at least you'll know where I'm at and understand when there are bumps in updates.
> 
> Once again, I do apologize for being completely silent and for not mentioning it here. It feels out of place to do it. I do make updates on my profile page concerning stories, however, so if you're curious about this or any others, you can always check there. Also, I'd like to thank everyone that has been reading the story so far! From it's first conception many years ago to now, I had no idea people would enjoy it this much, and I'm super happy to see that! So thank you very much for your support even when updates don't come as quickly as you'd like!
> 
> Lastly, the story isn't over yet. This just the beginning of what's to come. ;)


	17. Reassurance

The vast open seas of the Grand Line were oddly smooth as the Going Merry said her way to her next destination, the winds guiding them further along the path. The waters beneath them crashed against the sides of the ship, leaving behind a rippling trail in their wake. The skies, once vibrant blue, shifted into a mix of orange, yellow, pink, and even purple. Very few clouds could be seen in the sky, making it clear enough to see the sun just minutes away from beginning its descent behind the horizon line. The atmosphere was oddly calming, a feeling that could be considered suspicious to most pirates and sailors at sea.

 

Catherine, however, was not that kind of a pirate. The sights and sounds of it all made her feel that much more at peace with the world as she made her way across the deck. She took her time as she made her way to the front of the ship, glancing around aimlessly with a small smile on her face. The light breeze brushed against her, allowing clothing and her loose hair to dance freely.

 

It did not feel as if two whole days had passed since she had departed from Sila Island, but rather mere moments ago. It was strange, she admitted, waking up to find herself aboard a ship with the faces of her crewmates rather than Monroe and Mallorie. She had grown so accustomed to seeing them that being apart was hard to cope. Sure, it was only a day, but at times it felt more like an eternity. She wondered when her next meeting with them would be. Soon was out of the question, but Catherine hoped it would not be too long.

 

Pushing the memories of home aside, Catherine soon found herself reminiscing on her new life with her crewmates, the Straw Hat Pirates. To say the least, it certainly felt like one big family of odd balls. At some point during the day, Catherine had gotten wrapped up in one of Usopp's tales of their adventure. She did not remember much of it, but she did recall him saying something about single-handedly defeating a goldfish that was five times the size of his home island. She also remembered him retelling their adventures in Alabasta, detailing how he was able to defeat the infamous Baroque Works and saved the kingdom. Eventually, it turned out to be a bit of a lie – thanks to Nami for calling it out before he went off on a tangent – though Catherine was amused by his ability to come up with amazing stories.

 

Another pass time she had taken on was people watching. She found herself observing some members of the crew, both at a distance and up close. One such person happened to be Zoro. She was surprised to find him always training out in the open one moment only to be snoozing away the next. During one of his moments of training, she could not help but inquire what the reason was that he was training so fiercely.

 

"I've made it my dream to become the world's greatest swordsman," he answered honestly, never breaking his concentration as he continued to lift his weights.

 

"World's greatest swordsman, huh?" Catherine repeated, glancing up at the sky. "I wonder if someone like that already exists..."

 

"He does," he informed her, causing her to look at him curiously, "and his name is Dracule Mihawk. He's currently the greatest, but I plan to surpass him the next time I cross paths with him."

 

Catherine eyed him, making a note of the determination in his eyes and his voice, before glancing away.

 

"Do you...mind if I ask why?" She inquired curiously. Zoro glanced at her, raising a brow as she went on. "I mean, everyone has a reason for doing things. I'm curious to know yours."

 

It took a moment for Zoro to respond to the question, but when he did, his gaze returned to the weights in his hands.

 

"I made a promise to someone when I was young, an old rival," he explained. "It was a promise that one of us would become the world's greatest swordsman. After learning about Mihawk, I made it my mission to surpass him one day and claim his title."

 

A soft smile graced her lips as she looked away.

 

"Hmm," she hummed, "I certainly know that feeling..."

 

Another such occasion in which Catherine had observed her crewmates involved watching Sanji cook alongside Camille. She learned about they first encountered Luffy at their previous place of work, the Baratie, and their battle with Don Krieg, who sought to claim the restaurant for himself.

 

"Now that I look back on it," Camille reminisced, "it certainly doesn't come as quite a shock for Luffy to make such an entrance by damaging the restaurant."

 

Catherine laughed at that.

 

"He always did know how to make quite an entrance," she commented.

 

"He may be an annoying half-wit most of the time," Sanji added while preparing lunch, "but I gotta admit, he is something else." He looked over his shoulder and smiled at Catherine. "Maybe that's why it's easy to see why you're so fond of him."

 

"E-eh?" Catherine stammered, her face changing into a bright shade of pink.

 

Sanji laughed while Camille giggled at the sight.

 

"I'm only messing with you," he reassured her. "Though I have to admit, red is a beautiful color for you~!"

 

"Oh, stop it, Sanji," Camille laughed while Catherine attempted and failed to hide her blushing face. "She's embarrassed!"

 

"Huh, funny," he stated while returning his attention to his cooking. "Almost like when you get embarrassed whenever _I_ pay you a compliment," Catherine could have sworn she saw him grin devilishly, "my little dove."

 

It was at that point that Catherine could not contain her laughter as Camille immediately attempted to hide her burning cheeks from view.

 

Even when the crew had come together in the lounge area to enjoy their meal, she could not help but notice the little things in every person. From Zoro and Sanji going at the other's throats for a silly comment to Robin's tendency to refer to her crewmates as "Miss" and "Mister" rather than by their names, everything about them was intriguing to Catherine. It made her realize that, while strange at first glance, it was like one big happy family. The sight alone made her feel less and less homesick, and she cannot help but wonder what their next adventure will be.

 

That particular day, however, seemed to break that routine. The sun was ready to set, and dinner was about to be ready, yet Catherine had something a bit more important than that: orders from her captain. Of course, it was not particularly an order per say, but rather a request from Luffy before she went to check on Sanji and Camille.

 

"Before you do that, come find me at the front of the ship," he explained to a confused Catherine.

 

She blinked and asked, "Hm? Why's that?"

 

Luffy grinned.

 

"I wanna show you something really cool!" He proclaimed. "I think you'll like it!"

 

Unfortunately, he never did go on to specify what he meant as he high tailed it to the location in question, but it did not matter that much to Catherine. It was a request from her friend, so who was she to question what it may have been?

 

Before taking her leave, she informed Nami that she had to meet with Luffy and that the two may be running late. Catherine did become bewildered by the sudden look Nami had given her, one that came of as devilish than anything else, though she did not question it as the navigator suggested that he was sitting on the figurehead of the ship. According to her, it was his favorite spot, and he was always found sitting there most days.

 

"No one really knows why he sits there," Nami explained when Catherine inquired about it. "It just so happened to be a spot he found and ended up liking." She, then, shrugged. "As long as it keeps him out of trouble, he can sit there as long as he likes."

 

Fortunately, the trek was relatively short, as she wound up at the specified location in very little time. Catherine looked over and spotted the familiar straw hat captain sitting atop the figurehead; just where Nami said he would be. She smiled softly before making her approach. She almost did not want to disturb him; from the looks of it, he almost appeared to be at peace with everything around him. Then again, his back was still facing her, so it was a bit hard to tell. Nevertheless, she contemplated making herself known, but she also remembered that he was waiting for her to arrive. Maybe it was best not to keep him waiting.

 

With that in mind, she stopped a short distance away from him, moving her hands behind her back, and said, "Luffy?"

 

In a matter of seconds, Luffy had spun his around and looked at her, his hand unconsciously falling atop his hat, right before grinning widely.

 

"There you are!" He cheered, spinning himself around completely to face her. "I thought you forgot!"

 

Catherine shook her head at that.

 

"How could I forget about you?" She inquired with a smile. "Besides, I'm always up to see cool things."

 

Luffy chuckled before getting to his feet.

 

"Come up here!" He ushered with a quick gesture of his head. "You gotta check this out!"

 

"Hm?" Catherine raised a curious brow. "You still can't say what it is?"

 

Luffy pouted at that and whined, "But Catherine! That'll ruin the surprise!"

 

"Hmm...I guess I can't argue with that..."

 

"Besides," he continued as his grin returned, "I know you'll like it when you see it."

 

Catherine blinked, confusion evident in her violet eyes, but she said nothing more as he began gesturing for her to join him. Rather than asking any further questions, mainly because she knew she would not get a clear answer, she shrugged and did as he asked. She slowly approached the figurehead and, with Luffy's help, climbed on top of it. When she was certain that she had her footing, she looked at him again, noting the eager look in his eyes as he offered her his seat. A faint shade of pink soon found its way onto her cheeks as she silently accepted the spot and sat down. Odd that, despite it being Luffy's favorite place to sit, he had offered it to her, though she chocked it up to the fact that he wanted to show her something and figured his spot was the best place to see it.

 

When she was comfortable, she turned her head to look at him.

 

"Now what?" She asked, bringing her knees up to her chest unconsciously.

 

Luffy, by then, was looking straight ahead, his smile still present on his face as he answered, "Take a look!"

 

Blinking once, Catherine did as the straw hat captain asked and looked away. After a moment, her eyes slowly but surely began to widen at the sight before her.

 

Even though it was evident that the sun was setting from practically anywhere on the ship, it was a far different feeling when she sat atop the figurehead and looked out. The way the sunlight hit the ocean made it shimmer like a vast sea of diamonds. The clouds appeared to have vanished some time ago, giving a clear shot of the sun as it began its descent behind the horizon line. The sounds of crashing waves against the ship overwhelmed her with an intense feeling of nostalgia, maybe even a sense of déjà vu.

 

It was at that moment that she realized that, perhaps, this was why Luffy enjoyed sitting there. Not only that but the longer she sat there, the more she began to remember home. Not her home on Sila Island, of course, but at her birth home of Dawn Island. A flood of memories began to appear in her mind, reminding her of the days she sat on the edge of a particular cliff to watch the sunset. Most days, she recalled having Luffy by her side to enjoy it as well, and it was memories like that that made her treasure the time she spent with him and cherish the memories of her beloved home island.

 

"Wow," came Catherine's amazed response to it all. She was unable to find the proper words to convey how she was feeling and ended up summing it all up in a single response.

 

"Shishi!" Luffy laughed as he planted himself behind the distracted shinobi. Before she could say anything to him, she jumped in surprise as he suddenly took hold of her waist with both hands and pulled her onto his lap. "I knew you would like it! That's why I wanted to bring you here!" He went on as he casually wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin atop her head, blissfully unaware of the crimson shade that had immediately overtaken Catherine's face.

 

After collecting her thoughts after what happened, she slowly glanced up at him, cautious of his head placement, and asked, "I-is that s-so?"

 

"Mmhm!" He responded, smiling as he did so. "Since it's been a long since you've been away, I knew this spot would remind you of the days before then."

 

The comment leaves Catherine silent, immediately returning her gaze out to see. A heavy feeling soon began to weigh her down, and the vibrancy of her amazement prior has all but vanished. Recalling the fact that she had left Dawn Island years ago suddenly resurfaced all the feelings of guilt that she had carried with her. As much as she was aware that things were alright now, she could not help but second guess it all. She was supposed to be forgiven for all of that, but was it true? What if, deep down, he was still affected by what had happened, what she had done?

 

"Catherine?" She heard her name, and it snapped her back to reality. She knew who it was, yet she did not turn her head to look at him. "You have that weird look on your face. What is it?"

 

Catherine hesitated, contemplating if she truly wanted to mention how she was feeling or not before sighing. The former sounded like the best option; after all, he could always tell when something was up.

 

"Luffy," she slowly began, "I...have to ask you something. And I want you to be honest with me." The last part was a given; he never was a good liar, anyway. After a moment, she slowly looked at him, though her eyes remained downcast. "Were you...upset when you found out...I left?"

 

Luffy blinked at the question almost like he found it odd, but it did not take long for him to look back at sea and answer, "A little bit."

 

The response made her flinch ever so slightly, hurt by it as her eyes slowly looked at him.

 

"Only...a little bit?" She inquired, earning a small nod from him. "But...but why only a little?"

 

Oblivious to how she was feeling, Luffy smiled brightly. The sunlight seemed to make him that much more vibrant, and she could not help but stare a bit longer than intended.

 

"Because I knew you had a reason for leaving," he replied casually.

 

She tensed instantly, eyes widening a bit with anxiety.

 

"You...you knew...why I left?"

 

In an instant, Luffy pouted and said, "Nope. Not at all." She wanted to relax at that, but instead, she became confused. Why say that he knew, but then say he had no clue? She did not get to ask as he continued, "I wasn't worried about _why_ you left. Only when I would see you again!"

 

Catherine began looking at him in awe; she did not expect that.

 

"Huh?"

 

He grinned and looked at her.

 

"I always knew we would run into each other someday, just like I did with Ace and Sophie," he went on. "I was sad, yeah, but it wasn't for long because I knew I'd find you again!"

 

She wanted to believe him. She wanted to believe every word that he spoke, know that his feelings were real. How could they not? Unfortunately, something kept nagging at the back of her mind that kept telling her otherwise. It was this feeling that caused her to pull away from him. She positioned herself to be kneeling in front of him, noting the confused look on his face compared to her serious one. She stared at him for the longest time, eying him carefully as if trying to find something, only to end up sighing and shifting her gaze.

 

"So..." She started hesitantly. "Does that mean...well, are you sure that...you're not mad at me? For leaving?" She knew it was a stupid question to ask, and yet she asked it anyway. She hated trying to reassure herself when she already knew the answer. Still, she felt the need to ask, and it was solely based on the question, "What if?"

 

Luffy seemed to agree with her as he began to laugh, placing his hands on his lap as he did so. Catherine looked at him, confused by his reaction, as he began to say, "You still think I'm mad at you for that? You really _are_ weird, Catherine!"

 

Catherine was about to press him about it again, but she soon found herself recalling something he said before, one that stood out above the rest: _Why would I mad at you, Catherine? We're friends, aren't we?_ A simple question, sure, but it was a reminder that, regardless of what happened back then, his friendship with her was far more important than holding a grudge. It was just as he said before; he knew she had a reason for leaving, even if he did not know what exactly it was, and focused on the idea that they would meet again. His reunion with her, his desire to find her again, far surpassed whatever reason she had for leaving him behind.

 

That thought alone was enough to ease her mind and make her smile once more.

 

"Thank you," she mumbled, unconsciously moving her hand to take hold on his. She stared at him with a look that could only be described as endearing, one that seemed to pass by Luffy's head as he briefly gazed at her hand, the one grasping his.

 

After a moment, he looked at her again, but this time, he grinned in return.

 

"I don't know why you're thanking me," he stated, "but you're welcome!"

 

Catherine giggled.

 

"I guess it's because...I'm grateful you didn't forget about me..." She informed him. "And that you're not upset with me."

 

Not long after that, they heard the familiar voice of Sanji announcing that dinner was ready. In a matter of minutes, Luffy's excitement skyrocketed, and he was on his feet, unconsciously bringing Catherine with him.

 

"Oh, boy!" He cheered. "It's time to eat!" He looked to Catherine, unaware that his actions nearly caused her to lose her footing. "C'mon, Catherine! Let's go before they take everything!"

 

"Uh, I don't think that'll be possible," she laughed. Suddenly, and without warning, Catherine somehow found herself on Luffy's back, arms wrapped around his neck as he proceeded to give her a piggyback ride. The speed in which it happened left her a bit dazed, but the realization of her predicament caused her blush profusely. "L-Luffy! What are you doing?!" She exclaimed, stuttering on her words.

 

"We don't have time to lose!" He proclaimed, inhaling deeply before leaping off the figurehead and down the stairs.

 

Catherine said nothing in response. Instead, she resorted to burying her face into his shoulder. Better to just accept her fate than to question it.


	18. The Truth

The food that had been prepared for the crew was just as magnificent as the first day Catherine met the flirtatious cook and his crew. It never occurred to her that she would be pleasantly surprised by every meal Sanji had prepared for everyone. Despite the fact that she would be on board a ship with him for an undetermined amount of time, she was certain that the same meal would never be prepared twice in a row – unless, of course, the crew asked for it – and his cooking would never get old. There was always a new taste in every meal, each one differing from the last, and she thought it would be sinful to leave even a crumb of food on her plate. She could not help but admire his skills as a chef; Luffy was the luckiest boy on the Grand Line to have found him.

 

It was through his cooking that quickly brought the crew together as one. Luffy and Catherine, of course, were the first two people to arrive excluding Sanji and Camille; it was something that Catherine believed would become the norm when it came to Straw Hat Luffy. It did not take long for the others to come trickling in, and the usual conversations took place. Usopp began telling the story of how he had first joined the Straw Hats, a story that Catherine could tell was not a lie even if some parts were exaggerated a bit in his favor. Chopper listened in amazement, awed by the supposed skills that the sniper had against the not-so-infamous Captain Kuro. Some of the others were a bit more preoccupied with their conversations – or in the case of Zoro and Sanji, arguing over something rather minuscule. Catherine was unsure, but she thought it was something about the treatment of the ladies of the crew that Sanji took offense to almost immediately.

 

Soon after that, everyone was reminiscing about how they first joined the soon-to-be-infamous Straw Hat Pirates. Evidently, and not much to Catherine's surprise, everyone excluding Robin was practically forced to join because of Luffy's stubbornness and inability to take no for an answer.

 

"He even went so far as to break into a Marine base just to get my swords," Zoro pointed out, recalling the memory as if it had happened yesterday. "He was adamant about having me join, and there wasn't a Marine in sight that could keep him from getting what he wanted."

 

Catherine smiled while Luffy laughed.

 

"That certainly is Luffy for you," she commented while Luffy smiled cheerfully. "A stubborn boy with a heart of gold."

 

More and more stories began to pour in, from their adventures in Nami's village all the way to their time in Alabasta, it was fascinating to hear. They even allowed Robin, someone who was considered their enemy at first, to join them in spite of everything that had happened. It was mentioned that her only reason for being there was because Luffy had saved her instead of allowing her to die, making him claim full responsibility for his actions by letting her join. Not surprising in the least, Luffy was okay with it, and soon enough the others warmed up to her as well. Whether or not Robin's feelings were mutual, however, was a mystery.

 

Speaking of the archaeologist, towards the end of dinner, Catherine could not help but feel like Robin had been watching her the whole time, silently observing her every movement. She was unsure at first, focusing more on the people telling their stories rather than worrying about anyone staring at her (outside of Sanji). It was not until Catherine locked eyes with the archaeologist that she realized that she was right; Robin had been keeping a close eye on the shinobi, her expression never changing from the calmness it consistently held. It was a bit relieving for Catherine. She was glad that she could look at someone like Robin and feel comfortable looking into her eyes without worries. Still, it did not change the fact that something was up. Robin did come off as observant, but one look at her made it clear that something was on her mind all throughout dinner, something that involved Catherine and filled the older woman with curiosity.

 

Fearful that she would miss the opportunity to ask, Catherine found her voice amongst the chatter and asked, "Hey, Robin. Are you alright?"

 

Nami, who sat next to her and heard Catherine's question, also turned to Robin.

 

"Yeah, you've been quiet throughout dinner," she pointed out just as the talking began to cease. "At least, more so than usual."

 

A dramatic gasp had escaped Sanji just moments later.

 

"Did you not enjoy the meal I prepared, my darling?" He cried, prepping himself for the worst while earning a confused look from Camille.

 

After what seemed like a long time, Robin, while a gentle smile, glanced at him reassuringly.

 

"The meal was delicious, Mr. Cook," she said, causing the chef to begin swooning once more. She, then, shifted her attention to Nami seconds before looking at Catherine once more. "And I'm fine if the two of were concerned at all. However..." Her gaze seemed to falter in thought. "Something has been on my mind for a while now."

 

"Hmm?" Camille hummed curiously, leaning forward a bit to get a better look at Robin while becoming more intrigued with what Robin was thinking. "What is it?"

 

Robin remained silent at that, but it only lasted a few beats. She, soon, began looking back at Catherine, who merely blinked while waiting patiently for the archaeologist to reply. Then, Robin's smile grew ever so slightly.

 

"I do hope this isn't the wrong time to ask about this, but," she started to say, "I was curious about why you had left your home five years ago, but I didn't know how to go about asking without making you uncomfortable in front of everyone else."

 

Within a matter of seconds, Catherine's gaze rounded, and her entire body became tense. The question was so out of the blue that she had no idea how to respond to it. Nami could tell that this was about to become awkward and was quick to look at Robin.

 

"R-Robin! Don't you think that's a bit of a touchy subject for her?" She asked despite her tone making it sound more like she was warning the archaeologist. "Don't you think it's a bit too soon to ask about it? What if she's not comfortable with discussing it?"

 

Catherine, thankful that Nami was going to such a length, slowly glanced down at her empty plate, thinking as Robin said to Nami, "If Miss Shinobi is uncomfortable with answering, then I completely understand. It was just something that was on my mind that got me thinking."

 

Nami shifted in her seat a bit, seemingly uncomfortable with how quickly the air had changed.

 

"W-well, maybe she isn't ready to talk about it just yet," she suggested. "Maybe we should give her some time to get used to being around us before we-"

 

"Nami," Catherine suddenly interrupted the navigator, grabbing everyone's attention instantly, "I actually think...I _am_ ready to talk about it."

 

"H-huh?" Nami's eyes widened at that, surprised and left speechless by Catherine's words.

 

"Are you sure, Catherine?" Sanji asked; his tone was now serious, far different from the way it was moments ago. "You shouldn't feel obligated to talk about something if you're not comfortable with it. We'll understand."

 

"Yeah, he's right," Nami agreed. "You haven't been with us for long. In a way, we're still practically strangers to you."

 

Catherine, without hesitation, nodded once.

 

"It's okay, guys," she reassured them, smiling at the both of them to further prove her point. "If it means earning the trust of my new crewmates, then I'd be more than happy to share something this personal."

 

"But we already trust you!" Luffy whined, frowning as he looked at her.

 

" _You_ already trust her, Luffy," Usopp pointed out with a deadpanned expression before it instantly shifted to one of nervousness. "No offense, but some of us were a little worried about bringing Catherine on board when we first heard about her."

 

"Usopp!" Nami scolded him, causing the sniper to flinch. "Don't just say things like that in front of her! You're gonna make her think we never wanted her to be a part of the crew!"

 

"Gah! S-sorry!" Usopp began to profusely apologize not only to curb the wrath of the navigator but upon the realization that his words may have been a bit to hurtful.

 

Surprisingly, Catherine's smile never seemed to fade; it was a smile of understanding.

 

"To be honest, I wouldn't blame any of you if you felt that way," she spoke, earning looks of surprise from everyone excluding Robin, whose gaze remained observant. "Hearing all those rumors about the clan could quickly put some sense of doubt in one's mind." Her smile slowly began to fade, almost as if it had been nonexistent. "But, I think I should start off with answering Robin's question first before talking about them. Besides," Her gaze shifted to Luffy, whose expression was now one of interest, "at least one person here deserves to know."

 

Luffy, oblivious to the comment and Catherine's gaze, cheered happily and proclaimed, "All right! Storytime!"

 

With a faint smile, Catherine gently pushed her empty plate in front of her and folded her hands in front of her.

 

"Hmm...I suppose it's better to get straight to the point rather than explain everything all at once," she began just as Camille began to assist Sanji in cleaning up. After some time, she looked at the others. "The reason I left was because I was on a personal mission. At least, that's what I told Monroe and Mallorie when they asked me. I never told them what it was until later on."

 

"What kind of mission is it?" Zoro inquired as he leaned on the table with his arms.

 

Catherine inhaled, an action that was almost unconscious, before answering slowly, "It's a mission...to find someone. Someone who is...important to me..."

 

Chopper blinked before asking, "Who is it that you're looking for?"

 

Catherine did not waste any time in answering his question: "I'm searching for my older brother, Kenshin."

 

In an instant, Luffy beamed in excitement.

 

"Oh! Kenny!" He exclaimed cheerfully. "I remember him! He was awesome!" Luffy instantly turned to the rest of his crew. "You guys should have seen him! He knew how to do all these really cool tricks! And he even knew how to chop wood in half with only one hand!"

 

A ghost of a smile graced Catherine's lips, yet her violet eyes remained distant and void of any joy that would have been similar to the kind that Luffy exuded.

 

"Yeah..." She muttered faintly. "He...he sure was great..."

 

Soon after, Luffy began to ponder out loud, "Now that I think about it, he kinda disappeared without saying goodbye, too. I don't even remember anyone telling me that he left..."

 

Zoro stole a glance at Catherine, who did not move an inch, and commented, "Sounds like vanishing without a trace runs in the family."

 

Nami shot a glare at the swordsman, one that he noticed and shrunk back from immediately; the comment was a bit distasteful, though Catherine merely chuckled. He was not wrong, she noted.

 

"That's part of the reason why I left in the first place," Catherine went on to say, glancing at Luffy who continued to think. "I told myself that I had to find him so that I may find the answers to this mystery."

 

"Hm? A mystery?" Usopp repeated, earning a nod from Catherine. "What mystery is that?"

 

It was at the moment that Catherine suddenly went silent. She began to twiddle her thumbs in a manner that said she was contemplating on whether or not she wanted to answer. Her head lowered, and her hair began to shield her eyes from view. Everyone noticed, but no one knew how to respond.

 

"Catherine?" Camille found her voice, breaking the short silence.

 

Sanji sighed and closed his eyes.

 

"I knew this was a bad idea," he muttered. He, then, looked at Catherine again, who appeared to have raised her head just enough for her face to be visible. As expected, it was void of any emotion, and the cook knew well enough to see that telling this story was not good for her. "Listen, you _really_ don't have to continue if you don't want to. We're not gonna force you to continue if you're not comfortable."

 

Catherine, despite hearing his words, mustered up the courage to answer, "I'm trying to solve the mystery...behind the murder of my mother, Hiromi..."

 

A heavy silence soon began to fill the air as the Straw Hats watched her with varying expressions. Nami, Usopp, and Chopper had similarly astonished and horrified looks; Camille had turned pale as her grip on the few dishes she had tightened; Zoro, Sanji, and Robin remained straight-faced as they watched at Catherine, while Luffy merely stared at his friend with wide eyes. No one had anticipated a response like that to come from someone like her. To hear that someone as important as her mother ha _d been murdered_ was unsettling and sad. How were they supposed to respond to that?

 

Oddly enough, the first person to find their voice in the uncomfortable silence was Nami.

 

"What...what happened?" The navigator unconsciously asked. The sound of her voice drew the attention of the others to her as well, yet she paid no mind. The question did seem a bit insensitive, yet she could not help but wonder.

 

Catherine takes a moment to think, looking back on the memories with appeared to be a dazed look in her eyes.

 

"To be honest, I don't exactly know what happened or how it happened," she started to explain. "I remember leaving the village that day after spending most of it with Luffy. It was about to rain," She faintly smiled, "and I believe I remember telling Luffy that I didn't want to return home drenched again." A daunting pause as her smile faded again. "But I digress. When I returned home, I remember it feeling empty. And there was this...heavy aura hanging in the air as if it were a thick smoke that made it hard to breathe."

 

"Where was your brother?" Robin inquired casually, intrigued yet sympathetic by the tale that the shinobi was telling.

 

Catherine shrugged.

 

"At the time, I didn't know where he was. I called to them both and searched around, but there was nothing." She paused anxiously, leaning back in her seat as her head began to hang. Her hands found themselves falling to her knees, clenching into fists as she suddenly began to fight back the emotions that wished to break through. "That was...before I went to check my bedroom, the same room I shared with my brother, and...a-and..."

 

"It's alright, Catherine," Sanji was quick to interject. "You don't have to continue. We get it."

 

"Sanji's right," Camille agreed. "We can see how much this affects you, and we don't want you to-"

 

"It's okay," Catherine interrupted her suddenly. The comment made Camille shrink away in surprise; she did not expect her to respond in such a way. After a moment, Catherine continued. "It's...hard to talk about it, yes, but...I'm fine. I promise." Camille and Sanji exchanged glances in silence; they were unsure if they should believe her. Evidently, some of the other crewmates felt the same as they exchanged similar looks. Nevertheless, Catherine continued. "I still remember seeing her...lying on the floor... She was motionless, surrounded by a pool of blood. _Her_ blood."

 

"Catherine..." Camille was about to plead, but one quick glance at Zoro suddenly silenced her. His eyes told her not to; he knew that Catherine would continue regardless, so it was best not to try and stop her.

 

"And...a-and my brother...he was...kneeling next to her body..." Catherine went on, seemingly unaware of what was going on. Her eyes narrowed just as Zoro and Camille returned their attention to her. "He was...he was covered in it. In our mother's blood." Her shoulder started to tense as the memories suddenly began to flood her thoughts, reminding her of that very moment that she had etched into her mind as a child. "And the weapon that had been used - a blade that had once belonged to my father - was sitting right beside him..."

 

"Hm..." Zoro hummed, closing his eyes as he did so. "Not so much of a mystery if it's obvious who the killer is."

 

Hands slammed against the table as Nami stood up, glowering at the swordsman as if she were ready to kill. The action caused almost everyone to nearly jump out of their seats, the exception being Robin who merely watched the now enraged navigator nonchalantly.

 

"What the hell, Zoro?!" Nami snapped, causing Zoro to flinch. "Why do you have to be so insensitive and say something like that?"

 

Recollecting himself, Zoro leaned forward in his seat and glared at her in return.

 

"I'm not here to sugarcoat things, Nami," he retorted in a much calmer tone. "Catherine just told us who was responsible for her mother's murder, and you're complaining about me being insensitive? No use fighting over what's a fact."

 

Suddenly, before Nami said another word, Catherine hummed nervously as if in response to Zoro's statement, shifting her gaze and scratching her cheek lightly. It made the others look at her, bewildered by her actions.

 

"What is it, Catherine?" Chopper asked.

 

After a moment, Catherine looked at Zoro, a shameful look now evident in her eyes.

 

"Well, I-I..."

 

"He didn't do it," came the serious voice of Luffy. The rest of the crew looked at him, noting the equally serious look in his eyes, and were somewhat surprised he had anything to say at all.

 

"And how do you know that if this is the first time you heard about this?" Zoro interrogated, narrowing his eyes. "Were you there when it happened?"

 

"No, but I know he didn't do it," Luffy answered confidently. Catherine's gaze faltered as he continued. "Kenny cared about his family more than anything in the world, and he would _never_ do anything to hurt them. He meant it, and I believe him."

 

"And how do you know he wasn't lying through his teeth, Luffy?" Sanji questioned. "I hate to be 'that guy' in this situation, but you have an unfortunate knack for believing practically anything that comes out of a person's mouth without a second thought."

 

"I know he was serious!" Luffy retorted, seemingly frustrated that such a question was asked. "He had to take care of his mom and Catherine while their dad was away! There's no way he would turn his back on him no matter what!"

 

"Hmm..." Usopp began to think, crossing his arms over his chest as he did so. "I hate to admit it, Luffy, but Zoro and Sanji have a point. It's somewhat hard to believe a guy like that after what Catherine witnessed. I mean, how could anyone think that he wasn't responsible if someone saw them with their own eyes?" He looked to Catherine. "Right?"

 

Catherine said nothing in response; her gaze continued to remain downcast, and it was enough to worry Usopp. It did not take very long for someone, specifically Robin, to suddenly state, "You don't believe your brother did it either."

 

The shinobi hummed again, trying to find the right words to say, before looking in the archaeologist's direction.

 

"Well...I...Um..." She started, taking a moment to recollect her thoughts before continuing. "I'm...I'm not exactly sure..."

 

"But...how can you not be sure about what you saw?" Camille found herself asking out of the blue. "I mean, you did say he was there with a weapon in hand, so..."

 

Catherine nodded once.

 

"You're right, Camille," she stated, "and I certainly don't blame you or anyone here who might think I'm crazy to think that I wouldn't accuse him immediately. But..." She looked at the white-haired maiden with a distant look in her eyes; just thinking of it all left her emotionally drained. "But it's...it's hard for me to believe that my own brother, my kin, would do something so horrific to his mother. I don't see any motive behind it."

 

"Just because you didn't see one," Zoro calmly explained, "doesn't mean there wasn't one."

 

"Hmm..." Catherine hummed in agreement, shifting her gaze. "That's just part of the reason why I left in the first place. To find him and learn the truth about what happened that night."

 

"What are the odds that he would want to see you?" Zoro continued. He ignored the harsh look that Nami had shot at him, and he kept his attention on Catherine. "Now that I think about it, who's to say he isn't coming for you next?"

 

Catherine did not need to contemplate that as she quickly answered, "I don't mean to come off as rude, but my brother isn't that dumb."

 

"What are you talking about?"

 

"If he wanted me now, then he would have just taken me back then when he had the chance," she pointed out. "He had every opportunity to kidnap me or, worse than that, kill me on the spot. And yet, he didn't do anything. He let me go free, while he vanished to who knows where..."

 

"It's because he didn't kill your mom," Luffy found his voice again, still confident in his belief. "He didn't want you to stick around in case the real killer came back for you, so he let you go."

 

"You're really adamant about defending this guy, aren't you, Luffy?" Usopp questioned, surprised that someone like him would vehemently defend a possible murderer without having any evidence to prove one way or the other.

 

"It's because I know who Kenny is," he explained, a smile suddenly appearing on his face. "He's just like Ace! He protects the people he cares about most, and he'll go out of his way to be sure that his family is safe no matter what."

 

"The question, however, is unmistakable, Captain," Robin spoke, earning his attention almost immediately.

 

"Hm? What's that?"

 

Robin, then, looked at Catherine, who appeared interested in what was to be said.

 

"Who does your brother consider to be his family?" She asked. "You and your mother? Or the clan?"

 

Catherine's expression changed to one of interest to one of concern and uncertainty. She continued to stare at Robin for an undetermined amount of time, unable to form a coherent sentence. How was she supposed to respond to a question that she had been asking herself all this time?

 

It was true when she claimed to have feelings of doubt over whether her brother killed their mother or not, but it was hard to deny that she had no clue as to whose side he was on now. People could change their ways of thinking in ten years; whether that was good or bad, however, depended on the individual and the influence. The clan, as Catherine had come to realize, were a group that killed people – regardless of innocence – the moment they got too close to them. Kenshin, however, grew up with someone like Hiromi, a woman who saw the flaws of the clan and taught him never to follow their traditions no matter what. The question remained prevalent, however; did he genuinely believe the words of his mother, or did he discover the teachings of the clan and believed in their customs more?

 

Catherine wanted to shake her head, but instead, she sighed. That could not be, she told herself. Like Luffy had mentioned, Kenshin was someone who was protective of his family; after all, he had been considered the man of the house ever since their father left him in charge. Kenshin cared deeply about the family he grew up with, and he wanted nothing more than to grow up happily with them until his father returned or until he was old enough to sail on his own. That was his priority, the most important task that had been bestowed upon him by his father, a man of loyalty and honesty in spite of his profession as a pirate. Catherine, of all the people in the world, knew better than to think he would do something so heinous.

 

Still, there always was that lingering feeling of doubt in the back of her mind; as mentioned previously, people could change in ten years.

 

Blinking, Catherine shifted her gaze elsewhere, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

 

"To be honest, Robin," the shinobi found her voice, "at this point, I...I don't have a clear answer..." She paused as she closed her eyes, picturing the young adolescent boy that was her brother. "But if there's one thing I'm certain about, it's that he never was a fan of having a routine, let allowing constantly following outdated traditions from years ago."

 

"Which is why," Robin continued, "you can't bring yourself to accept that he may be a prime suspect?"

 

Catherine shrugged.

 

"Maybe," she answered honestly. "If that way of thinking still rings true in him, then I'll have more questions than answers." She, then, raised her head to look up at the ceiling. "I've got a bad feeling that there's more this mystery that I don't know about, but I'll figure it out one way or another." She paused. "Soon, I hope. Hopefully..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little quick thing that I thought I would throw in here!
> 
> If you're enjoying this story or anything I post and would like to support me even further, I have a Patreon page that you're free to pledge to if you'd like! You'll be able to see sneak peeks of the next chapter when they come out, read them a day before everyone else, and even get special discounts on commissions when I open them!
> 
> Don't worry, though. It will have no effect on when stories will come out as I will post them regardless if I get a single pledge or not. Just something extra if you're interested! :)
> 
> Link to that is right here: https://www.patreon.com/VisionaryDame


	19. Dream From the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lack of updates for the story! January was a tough month for me, so I wasn't able to get any writing done. Fortunately, with a new month starting, I hope to write more for you guys in the coming future! :)

_The once blue sky slowly shifted into an eerie dark gray as storm clouds began to float over Dawn Island. The wind started to pick up bit by bit with every passing minute, billowing through the nearly vacant Foosha Village. The previously calm ocean waters were disrupted by the wind, crashing harder against the sandy beaches and echoing through the village. The trees of the nearby forest rustled almost gracefully, and the plants swayed to and fro in a similar manner; it was like they were dancing a strange routine that none had ever seen._

 

_The growing winds caused the six-year-old Catherine's kimono to whip about as it became strong. She had departed from the village and ran as fast as her small legs could carry her. A vibrant smile graced her lips, and her eyes lit up with excitement. She appeared oblivious to the storm that was making its way through the island. On the contrary, she did not have to look over her shoulder or look at the sky to notice the oncoming rain drawing. Then again, it was likely that she did not mind at all. The storm did little to quell the excitement that was growing within her, a feeling she was fortunate to experience almost daily._

 

_As far ass she knew, Catherine could not complain about the life she lived. It was peaceful in Foosha Village yet filled with thrills and unexpected adventures for her as well. It made the days that followed more interesting and worth waiting for. She was fortunate, however, to know people who allowed her to live this life._

 

_The first people came to mind was her beloved parents. Without them, Catherine would not be alive today – figuratively and literally. Unfortunately, the only parent that was present nowadays was her mother Hiromi, who cared for and taught Catherine almost everything that she had to offer. Her father was not in the picture, though the reason was far from any tension between the two. According to Hiromi, he left to live out the life of piracy and pursue his own dreams, dreams he had long before he met his wife. While it was saddening to watch him leave, Hiromi never forgot the promise of his return, hoping to one day come back to see his family once again and bring them on his journey. Who was she to stand in the way of that dream?_

 

_As she thought of the two, Catherine was reminded of her elder brother, Kenshin, alongside her aunt. They showed her what it meant to be strong enough to fight for what they believed in and protect the ones they loved. With Kenshin, as the only man of the house, he did all that he could to show Catherine how to be an exceptional fighter and to be strong in the face of adversity. After all, Catherine would have to learn someday if she wanted to grow out of timidness. Being young and not nearly as strong as her brother, however, left Catherine discouraged to the point where she wanted to quit. That was typically the time when her aunt stepped in. She told stories of all the days she spent training to become a skilled shinobi and passed her words of wisdom unto Catherine. Like Kenshin, her aunt did not want Catherine to be held back by her flaws. As much as she admired Catherine's unyielding kindness and will to help others, she assured Catherine that her meek nature and desire to be as strong as her brother did not make her weak. According to her aunt, Hiromi was precisely like Catherine as a child, and she learned to overcome her flaws and become strong._

 

 _Next came the people of Foosha Village itself. As small a village as it may be, Catherine still felt welcomed by the people who resided there. Makino, the local bartender, was always pleasant and kind to the young girl, listening with open ears to the stories Catherine told with a gentle grin. She even watched over her when the rest of her family was busy or away. The mayor of the town, Woop Slap, was a fair and just man, and he was admired by the people in the village so much. Catherine noted, however, that he had some disdain for the piracy lifestyle, believing it to be a sinful life to live._ _Catherine was bewildered by his statements, though she still had respect for him after witnessing how much he cared about the well being of others regardless of their background._

 

_On the topic of pirates, Catherine could not ever forget about Luffy, her most beloved friend, and Shanks, the man they idolized. While she had the others to thank for where she was, Luffy was one of the people that helped solidify the path on her journey to find herself. Catherine never wanted to take risks out of the fear of hurting others while fearing her inability to be strong like Kenshin. Luffy, however, showed her exactly how to do it – even if he did end up with a few bumps and bruises himself. The young boy taught her how to be strong in her own right rather than be as strong as someone else. Whenever she was upset about something, he was always there to pull her back to her feet, put a smile on her face, and usher her forward with her head held high_ _. He may not have understood most issues due to his obliviousness, but he always found a way to be the light Catherine needed. The same could be said about Shanks, though he tended to use words more than physical actions to aid Catherine. After all, Shanks was the reason she and Luffy dreamed of becoming pirates. Laid-back as he may have been, Shanks was indeed a man of wisdom, even if he did a poor job at keeping an eye on Luffy and Catherine from time to time. It was his words of wisdom, Catherine presumed, that helped solidify her path to finding herself and her dream of becoming more than just the meek young child of a pirate and a shinobi._

 

_Catherine could not help but wonder what kind of adventures she and Luffy would have together once they got older._

 

_Small droplets of rain suddenly began to fall from the sky, drizzling over the little girl and breaking her from her thoughts. She looked at the sky, briefly surveying it with rounded eyes, before looking forward._

 

_"Oh, I knew it was gonna start raining while I was going home," she whined a bit. "I told Luffy that would happen!" She sighed, yet she still continued to smile. "Now, I'm gonna be all soaked when I get home."_

 

_Picking up the pace, Catherine ran down the path before reaching the small hill, spotting the familiar lights radiating from her home. Her smile grew with every step she took, her pace increasing faster closer to got to it. Knowing Hiromi, Catherine was confident she would spot the maiden at the front door, ready to greet her with a kind smile and a warm embrace. Kenshin would likely be in the kitchen, feigning how starving he was as they waited for Catherine to return for dinner. It was routine for her small family, a routine she had grown fond of over time._

 

_Approaching the door of her home, Catherine ignored the aching pain in her legs and reached up toward the handle. She opened the door, pushing it with one hand before entering and shutting the door behind her delicately. The girl took a moment to catch her breath, only then realizing how difficult it was to run from the village to her residence. She made a note to herself to take it easy the next time she was in this predicament; she also made a mental reminder not to let Luffy convince her to stick around for longer than she intended._

 

_Sadly, knowing the young boy too well, Catherine had doubts that either of those things would happen._

 

 _Once she had caught her breath, Catherine's smile returned to her lips moments before spinning around, expecting to see her mother waiting for her with that gentle smile of hers. However, when she did, her look of excitement shifted to bewilderment. Her mother was not present as she had expected. Catherine looked around, her eyes scanning the nearby living room before glazing over the kitchen._ _Not even Kenshin was present at the table, as usual, she noted. For some reason, she had an unsettling feeling that she was alone. The house felt utterly abandoned as though everyone had up and left without leaving notice of where they were heading._

 

_Catherine felt her chest tighten with worry as she took off her scandals, taking a few cautious steps forward. Maybe her mother was doing something important and was not able to meet her there, and perhaps Kenshin was aiding her. That was a logical explanation, so she decided to go along with it._

 

“ _Mother, are you home?” Catherine called out, scoping out the living room briefly before making her way to the kitchen. “Brother? Is anyone here?” Her question was met with silence, the only noise she could hear was her voice, her breathing, and the pitter-patter of rain. It made her chest clench even more than before. "Mother? Brother?” She tried to call them again. "Are you guys here?”_

 

_Upon entering the kitchen, Catherine took a moment to glance around in the hopes of seeing either of them there. Once again, no one was found. Worry turned to uneasiness as she stood in the middle of the kitchen, twiddling her thumbs together. The house was eerily silent, and it made her heart beat faster._

 

_It was odd to feel like her family suddenly left her without saying goodbye, though Catherine believed they would not do such a thing. It was irresponsible to abandon their own kin, especially someone who was not old enough to fend for herself. The thought of abandonment did nothing to quell her growing anxiety, so she tried to think positively. If they were not in the kitchen, then maybe they were upstairs. Maybe whatever they were busy with something and did not hear her come home._

 

_Catherine decided to stick with that notion and began walking toward the stairs. The rain pattering against the house did not help the situation; in fact, it made her anxiousness grow as she had difficulties hearing anything. However, that soon became the least of her worries the moment she looked at the stairs. Violet eyes widened in horror as Catherine spotted a small, distinct trail of red staining the hardwood floor, forming a small puddle at the bottom. Catherine stared at the red stain briefly before taking a step toward it. She dropped to one knee and placed a hesitant finger on it. Of course, she knew better than to put her hand on something she did not recognize, but Catherine believed she already knew what it was. Touching it had, unfortunately, confirmed her fears as she recognized the stickiness of the liquid almost instantly; the red stains were blood trails._

 

_Catherine paled, and her breathing hitched._

 

_"B...blood?" She whimpered quietly. Why was it there? Was someone hurt? More importantly, was it her mother or brother?_

 

_As she asked herself those questions and more, Catherine's gaze moved up to the top of the stairs. To her surprise, a light faintly resonated from one of the rooms. Judging from how close to the stairs it was, it was no doubt the bedroom she shared with Kenshin. Instead of feeling relief that she was not alone, though, Catherine was still fearful. Something was wrong, and as much as she did not want to, she had to figure out exactly what it was._

 

 _Inhaling sharply, Catherine stood and began walking up the stairs as quietly as possible. She felt her body trembling with fear as a hundred different questions ran through her mind. What was going on?_ Why _was this happening? Maybe the red trail was not actually blood, but a different substance. Perhaps the container it was placed in broke, allowing the sticky liquid to trail down the steps. Unfortunately, it did nothing to quell her fears and assumptions, though she refused to let herself to run. She had to_ _know; she_ needed _to know. Little did she realize that there was nothing that could have prepared her for what she was about to witness._

 

_As she reached the last step, Catherine was able to confirm that the light did, in fact, radiate from her bedroom. She also made the unsettling discovery that the trail of red came from the same room. It was that moment that she wanted to sprint out the door and find the nearest villager to help her. However, despite those growing feelings, Catherine pushed her trembling self forward. Her body wanted to collapse and keep her from walking, yet she used every bit of strength to fight against it and continue onward as quietly as possible. She had to see this for herself. Maybe it was a misunderstanding. Maybe her mother was cleaning her room, and she accidentally broke something that contained a red liquid. Then again, Catherine did not recall having anything in her room that was red. Maybe it was something that belonged to Kenshin, something Catherine never saw. The truth remained hidden behind the corner, and Catherine had to know the truth._

 

_Exhaling the breath she found herself hold, Catherine approached the slightly opened door and raised a shaking hand. She cautiously pushed it open, revealing the room she had grown familiar with over the years. The happy memories she had made within that room, however, were soon replaced with the gruesome sight that laid before her eyes._

 

_"M...Mother...?"_

 

 _Catherine's gaze rounded in horror as she looked upon the body she knew to be her mother. She was on the ground in a manner that indicated that she had been tossed to the side. The worst part about it was that she did not move or even flinch at the sound of her daughter's frightened voice. Hiromi's body did not make any movements to show she was breathing at all. Catherine also made the discovering that the body was caked in red. The clothing appeared to be tattered and almost shredded as if she struggled against something. Or, in this case,_ someone _, as she looked to have been battered, beaten and cut up. It was hard to tell where the blood was coming from because of it. A pool of red surrounded the body as well, trailing toward Catherine and out of the room where the girl first saw it. Catherine even noticed how it stained her clothing, her brown locks, and even her ghostly white skin, which was the worst part of it all. Outside of the injuries she clearly sustained, Hiromi's pale skin made her look like a porcelain doll, making the red stains stand out even more._

 

_Catherine did not need to think twice to realize what happened:. Hiromi Morikawa, her beloved mother, was dead. From the looks of it, she was murdered._

 

_The girl continued to stand there, pale in the face and speechless as she stared at her mother's lifeless body. She had to be dreaming; there was no other explanation for it. All of this had to be a dream, and soon, Catherine would wake up to see that everything was fine. Unfortunately, no matter how hard she willed herself to wake up from this nightmare, she could not do it. No matter how much she struggled or blinked her eyes, the sight of her mother's corpse remained. She wanted to wake up, but how could she wake up from a dream when she was never asleep in the first place?_

 

 _Her mind continued to reel with never-ending questions as she suddenly heard a faint gasp from nearby. Her terrified eyes soon shot up to source from which it came. To her horror, she found herself locking eyes a lone figure standing in the room alongside the body. Even from the short distance, Catherine could see that it was a boy of fourteen years of age staring back at her with frighteningly familiar violet eyes, the same pair as her own. He stood with a sword held in his hand, and his clothes were stained with red – the same red found on her mother. Catherine wondered if it was a result of a_ _struggle that may have taken place, though she had the feeling that it was not the case. In a way, she thought it could have been caused by the person throwing himself on top of the body, which would allow the red to soak into his clothing. How it could have happened was the least of her concern, however; her attention was more focused on who the person was._

 

_Her face had become paler than before, but when she found her voice, only one word escaped her lips to confirm the identity of the individual:_

 

_"B...Brother?"_

 

_The boy in question, undoubtedly her brother Kenshin, did not respond. He stared at her with wild eyes before quickly looking at their mother’s body. The locks of his own brown hair shielded his face from view. It was almost as if he realized what was going on, what was happening around him, yet he continued to remain silent._

 

_While this happened, Catherine felt her fight or flight senses kick in. She wanted to run away, to get as far away from him as possible. Yet, shockingly, something in her told her to stay put. The look in his eyes made her see something she did not think she would find: realization. It was almost as if Kenshin had been placed in some sort of trance, only to be released at the sound of his sister's voice. It did not sit well with her. It was not the look of a killer that she anticipated to see. Everything about this situation was not only terrifying, but it was strange. What happened to him that made him this way? What happened to him that made him commit such a heinous crime?_

 

_Catherine soon tried to step back, listening to the sound of her heart pounding in her chest. She knew that was what she wanted to do; as much as she tried to learn the truth, fear continued to take over her mind and force her away from the scene. However, no matter how hard she tried, she felt stuck. For some reason, she had an odd feeling that was supposed to be running away. And yet, here she was, rooted to her spot like a tree._

 

_"Where are you going?" An eerily smooth voice asked her. Catherine froze upon hearing that, watching as Kenshin turned his head to look at her once more. To her horror, the look in his eyes was far different than before. It was as if he had gone mad. "Don't you know...it's dangerous to go out in this weather?"_

 

_Catherine became confused at that. She had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was off about the situation. Something about the events that were playing out before her were not the same that she had anticipated. She was expecting him to look at her with eyes filled with remorse, plead with her to stay so he could explain everything. She wanted to scream and run away, escape to the village with tears in her eyes and pray that someone was there to help her. She wanted someone to protect her from the one she called her brother, the one who stood over their mother's corpse with a bloody sword in hand. Yet, none of that happened. It was almost as if she was in an alternate universe altogether._

 

_Or maybe, rather than that, it was all just one big..._

 

_"What are you thinking?" Kenshin interrupted her thoughts, causing her to jump. "You look confused..."_

 

_"I-I..." Catherine tried to find her voice and piece together a coherent sentence. "W-wha... Why did... Why would..."_

 

_Kenshin turned his attention back to the body of their deceased mother. He appeared to glaze over it nonchalantly before looking at Catherine again. They were cold and lifeless, something that caused a shiver to run down her spine._

 

_"You want to know why I did it?" He asked her as he continued to stare at her. "You want to know why I killed her?" Catherine was unable able to form words. No matter how hard she tried, she was too far in a state of shock to formulate a single sentence. It felt like something was preventing her. Kenshin laughed, causing the hairs on her neck to stand up. "Come closer," he whispered menacingly, dragging the tip of the sword against the hardwood floor as he began to approach her, "and I'll be more than happy to tell you."_

 

 _Mortified, Catherine watched as her brother drew closer. She felt frozen, incapable of mustering the strength to flee. On the one hand, she felt oddly compelled to stay in her spot. She wanted to know what happened to her mother –_ their _mother – and learn the reason for why Kenshin had killed her. On the other hand, she was well aware that, from the look in his eyes, his words were just a ruse to coax her into staying. His voice and mannerisms were a clear indication that he was not meant to be trusted, but his physical appearance as her kin made it complicated. He was still Catherine's brother, after all. How could she not believe him? And yet, it still felt like everything that was going on was not supposed to happen._

 

_Before she could consider it any further, Catherine watched in silent horror as Kenshin stopped in front of her and raised the bloody sword high above his head. A crooked smile found its way on his face, and a wild look formed in his violet eyes once more. Her voice was caught in her throat, keeping her from uttering a word. She felt powerless now, and all she could do was wait for her inevitable end._

 

_Suddenly, as if by some miracle, Catherine heard a voice call out to her, one that caused everything around her to turn black. It was familiar, she realized, though she did not have a chance to figure out who it was before she blacked out._

* * *

" _CATHERINE, WAKE UP!_ "

 

Violet eyes shot open as Catherine awoke from her slumber in a state of panic. Gasping for air, she quickly sat up in her spot, inhaling and exhaling several breaths of air to calm her frazzled nerves. She felt herself sweating, and she already knew that the blankets and pillow were wet because of it. However, it did not matter to her. Instead, she focused on catching her breath and collecting her thoughts.

 

Unfortunately, she did not have a lot of time do that as the same voice as before shouted, "Geez, Catherine! It's about time you woke up!"

 

Confused, Catherine looked up to find Nami on the stairs with a desperate yet concerned look. Judging from that, Catherine presumed that Nami was the one who had woken her.

 

"H-huh?" The shinobi breathed, still finding it difficult to speak after what she had witnessed.

 

"Look, I'm sorry for waking you up so suddenly," Nami apologized, "but we've got a problem to deal with right now, and I need everyone on deck right now!"

 

Catherine blinked a few times before asking, "Why? What's going on?"

 

"We just got caught in a huge storm," the navigator explained, "so there's no time for talking. We've gotta move before this ship takes any more damage!"

 

Without another word, Nami sprinted back up the stairs and vanished, leaving the door open behind as she began scolding the other crew members to do their jobs. Catherine, now fully awake and aware of the situation, threw the blanket off and stood, running about the room to throw some clothes on. She did not worry about looking decent, only that she had something on that was not sleepwear.

 

When she was finished dressing, she made her way to the stairs, sprinting up while pulling her hair into a messy ponytail. Even though she was worried for the safety of herself and her crew, she still could not push the memories of that dream out of her head. She knew for sure that what she had witnessed was, in fact, a memory from the past. However, rather than being an exact memory, something was off. The way it ended, the last moments she saw before waking up, significantly differed from what she knew. It was strange, she admitted, and she did not understand why it was like that. Was it some sort of sign?

 

As much as she wanted to ponder the thought further, Catherine pushed them off to the back of her mind for now. She had more important things to worry about than whether or not her memories were accurate. Right now, she needed to aid her crew, and she had to do it fast.


End file.
